GATE: Thus The UNSF Fought There(UI)
by Kirito-SK-Raptor
Summary: In the year 2095 Humanity has endured invasions from hostile races which it has repelled as it become a major power among the stars, but what happens when instead of their next foe coming from space they appeared out of a mysterious Gate on one of their colonies?
1. Chapter 1

**That when watching Gate I thought of a what if scenario that the Empire decides to invade a Earth but in a Sci-fi setting with you know lasers and spaceships. So I thought with making a crossover with series like Star Trek, Star Wars, Halo, and more such as trying CoD Infinite Warfare but when writing the few first paragraphs thought it was bad and gave up so I thought making my own idea to how it would be but didn't because I thought people wouldn't like it so I just let it be. Then I read Thus the UNDF Fought There by Modern Military Power and was determined to write it. So here I am. This is my first story so quality may be not the best but I'll do my best**

* * *

Prologue: Part 1

2018: On December 23rd, NASA and other space agencies around the world detected unknown objects coming towards our planet at speeds faster than light. Soon on every device all broadcast was played to which answered our long lasting question of whether we are alone. They were called the Exilan, as they weren't here in peace as their reason for coming was for the enslavement of mankind and conquest of our home in the great honor of their empire. Soon all the world's militaries was put at high alert as nuclear missiles were readied to shoot down their vessels, as ground troops were mobilized and sent to major cities, the world's air forces scrambled at the ready, navies at the ready.

At noon they touched down, the first volley of nukes didn't do much but the second volley of 50-100 megaton warheads which were classified warheads from the US and Russia that it destroyed several of their ships which they retaliated with kinetic strikes on major cities killing 46 million people immediately The air battle was costly as the world's modern jet fighters couldn't match that of those across the stars. On the ground, armored vehicles such as tanks were getting vaporized by vehicles straight out of war of the worlds as Earth's ground forces needed their best tanks to have a 4:1 advantage against them.

Two hours in to the Battle something unexpected happened. That coming out of our oceans and breaking out of the ground were alien ships miles long as they began attacking our invaders. Their ships destroyed the Exilan vessels with laser weaponry that only needed one shot. The newcomers airceft were decimating the Exilan fighter air craft with ease as they helped destroy the nicknamed "tripods".

Soon enough everything Exilan was destroyed by these newcomers. Soon Earth's remaining aircraft were tasked with finding more about these alien that had saved us. That when going the alien aircraft that areas that looked like a cockpit, had no one piloting them, soon a helicopter was sent to one of the aliens vessels as it entered a supposed hangar bay. They were soon greeted by an A.I. that told of their origins and purpose.

They were called the Precon a hyper advanced civilization that was the dominant in their galaxy as they were capable of traveling millions of times greater than the speed of light, and weaponry that was millions of years more advanced than Humanities invaders. The reason the AI was the only ones left was that when visiting another galaxy that they encountered what they called the Conquerors who were a savage race that had conquered two previous galaxies as the Precon's was next. That Precon was more advanced but were pacifists while the Conquerors had the numbers and cunning in war. That it was clear that the Conquerors would win to which they knew what they had to do. That the Precon created ships with self reliant AIs that had the most advanced technologies the Precon ever created were sent off to any worlds harboring life as if the Precon couldn't defeat them then whatever species that the ships find could while they fought for their homeworld with their last breath.

That with this Humanity had their best minds work on these vessels which had facilities that would give Humanity a head start as they were being taught by the AIs on the develop the technologies needed tl protect themselves and fast as it was discovered that that the Exilan will be back in a hundred years and seeing that earth had ¼ of its military destroyed, 1/6 of the world's infrastructure gone, and the deaths of 58 million people in three hours made Hummanity rapidly develop itself.

2021: The worlds first energy based weapons are being produced as well as the improvement in projectile based weaponry in the form of railguns as navy ships are quickly retrofitted as tanks having their guns replaced, handheld versions being mass produced and issued for troops.

2023:The procurement of nanotechnology has helped Humanity in the medical field as the cure for cancer has finally come as well as for other diseases that were once untreatable as now the average human life span has an estimated increase of 140 years.

2025: FX-40 Meteor is shown to the public as the world's first space fighter as it bore some resemblance to the F-35 but 30% larger and is twin engine. Specifications give it a top speed of 80,000mph with it capable of making two round trips to the moon, a VTOL based aircraft, with it being 25x as stealthy as the F-35 by using materials fabricated by the Precons. Armament is two plasma canons that fires at 1200rpm, eight AIM-18 heat seekers capable of being operable in space, four AIM-125 long range radar based missiles, and could carry two large bombs designated the GBU-41, as it also has attachable hardpoints for a larger weapon load out. Defensive system is Humanity's first shield which can hold up to 18 kilotons of force and improved flares and chaff.

2027: Build in the internal shipyard of a Precon vessel the first human space warship the Corvette Yuri Gargarin. Measuring at 400 meters the ship's sublight speed is 60,000 mph with an FTL speed thanks to a Precon Warp drive that is 100,000 times the speed of light which is to be classed as Warp 1. Crew compliment is 80 officers and 230 enlisted with a marine compliment of 400. Ship's main weapons includes a large railgun the ships is built around that fires a 500 ton depleted uranium slug at 2% the speed of light, an omnidirectional laser cannon similar to that of the ones used by the Precon as it was capable of destroying an asteroid 100 miles in diameter at 20% power, and four 50-megaton warheads, and two newly developed 10 gigaton warheads. Secondary weapons are 8x twin railgun turrets firing a 12in. tungsten round at 0.2% the speed of light, 10x twin laser turrets that produce 200 megatons of energy, and newly developed Viking II anti ship missiles that travel at Mach 20, with a blast yield of 100 tons of tnt located in 10 pods holding 20 missiles. Defenses is an energy shield that withstand 160 gigatons of energy, 10 feet of titanium A hull armor, and fifty twin 40mm bofors gun. Air wing includes twelve FX-40 and four refitted V-22.

Later in the year the formation of the United Nations of Earth is formed as nations given their independence for a more Unified government.

2030: Human population reaches 15 billion with the enactment of a child policy that states a family must have two or more children, with a longer living population, as the a poor regions of Earth began to see development to were terms of living is beginning to match that of supposed 1st world nations. The Moon and Mars is being colonized as small towns of 100 people are developing quickly. Small outposts on the outer Solar System are being set up as an early warning system against alien threats.

2032: Rockstock Corporation is formed which is a private developer of new technologies from that of the Precons as they are also a private military force to aid the UNSF in certain areas as they work in medicine, robotics, military hardware, and start up new colonies. Rockstock funded city on Mars reaches a population of 10,000 as they also sent colony ships to Alpha Centauri and Proxima Centauri.

2033: First Batch of the T-280 Valiant Dropship is produced. The T-280 is a transport aircraft capable of flying in space as it was a continuation of the V-280 Valor Program as it had his rotors replaced with that ion engines for a greater speed of 40,000mph. Troop capacity is 16 men as it is armed with a plasma based minigun under the nose, and varying weapon types for the side doors.

2035: The first Human made Artificial Intelligence is created with the knowledge and advice given by the Precon AIs. That they are implemented on board warships, aircraft, squadrons, and entire regiments, as well roles in government and civilian sector. That as the AI had human morals and feelings that the UNE declares AI rights the same as human rights for coexistence as some thought of having the dead live on as AI.

Two months after Earths first Orbital shipyard is completed as it is to increase Humanity's industrial capacity in shipbuilding to ease up the shipyards on Earth, and the ones located within a Precon vessel.

2036: The second class of space warship is completed with the introduction of the Philadelphia Class Frigates is created. At 676 meters in length with sublights at 57,000 mph with FTL being 105,000 times the speed of light being measured at Warp 1.05. Crew compliments is 97 officers, 289 enlisted, and a marine contingent of 590. Main weapon is a railgun firing a similar round to the Gargarin Class but fires at 2.3% the speed of light and the omnidirectional laser canon, six 50-megaton warheads, and three 10 gigaton warheads. Secondary weapons are 11x twin railgun turrets firing 12in. rounds at 0.3% the speed of light, 14x twin laser turrets that produce 230 megatons of force, and 13×20 Viking II missiles. Defensive Systems is an energy shield that could hold to 200 gigatons, twenty feet of titanium A, and fifty-eight 40mm bofors. Air wing is twenty FX-40 and seven T-280.

2038: Humanity uses new defense satellite systems which are either large railguns that fire 8,000 ton depleted uranium rounds at 10% the speed of light or a variant which uses two omnidirectional laser canons that at full power could potentially make a planet the size of mercury be destroyed. The first space elevator is complete with follow up completion of others as they were made for the easier flow of materials into space for them to be transported across colonies, or used by the orbital shipyards.

2040: Population of the UNE is now 45 billion people as the Proxima and Alpha Centauri systems reach a population of 250,000. UNE sends colony ships to 15 star systems

2043: The public is introduced to the Bird of Prey a drone that could be controlled by a soldier or be autonomous as it has resembles to that seen in Star Trek. It's roles is that of recon, air support for ground troops, air superiority, and act as a bomber. It is equipped with two plasma miniguns, two light laser cannons, eight AIM-18s and three GBU-41s. Defensive systems is an energy that can withstand up to 19 kilotons. Goliath UGV support vehicle is put into service as it 6x6 wheeled ground drone to support infantry with it's plasma minigun and grenade launchers installed. A quad rotored drone was also produced for infantry to use as it fires a light plasma gun.

2045: The new Zeus Class Destroyer is commissioned into the UNSF Navy. Measuring at 1209 meters with sublight speeds going at 61,000 mph and top FTL speed is Warp 1.5. Crew is made of 104 officers, 400 enlisted, and 900 marines. Armament is dual railguns that uses 700 ton Depleted uranium to be fired at 3% the speed of light, and two omnidirectional laser canons, six 50-megaton warheads, and five 10 gigaton bombs. Secondary weapons is 14x triple railgun turrets firing 14in. at 0.36% the speed of light, 15x twin turret lazer cannons that shoot out 245 megatons of force, and 15×20 Viking II missiles. Defensive systems is are an energy shield that can withstand 269 gigaatons of energy, 30 feet of titanium A armor. seventy 40mm bofors gun, and new missiles that intercepts enemy aircraft and incoming weapons called the SM-12 which there are 16 pods with thirty missiles each. Air wing consists of thirty FX-40 Meteors and fifteen T-280 Valiant.

2049: Soldiers are being issued with combat capable exosuit as they increase the user's strength, speed, and endurance as they could carry up to 2,000 pounds and sprint at 30mph. An armored power suit was also developed in conjunction Called the H.I.A.T ( Heavy Infantry Assault Trooper) it protects the wearer from all small arms fire with a portable energy shield and a built in trophy system as well as titanium plated armor. It's weaponry consisted of a plasma minigun located at the lower portion of the arm, rocket pods and a 50mm railgun located on the shoulders.

2056: The production of the MBT-5 Rommel is started. The Rommel was designed as a main battle tank capable of fighting in all sorts of environments with when an interstellar war broke out and that the service life of old 3rd and 4th gen tanks that were heavily modified were coming to an end. The tank weighs 56 tons with a top speed of 49mph as it its design bears resemblance to the M1 Abrams and Type 10 tanks. It has three crewmembers which is a driver, gunner, and commander which are all located in the hull of the vehicle. Weapons consists of a 125mm railgun firing at Mach 12, coax. 50 cal. MG, two rocket pods that hold up 4 guided rockets, two plasma guns, and a 20mm autocannon. Defensive systems include an energy shield that can withstand 20 Kilotons of force and trophy system.

2063: Second Contact War. Unknown ships that are going at near lightspeed are detected in the Worf and Procyon Systems. UNSF Navy sent corvettes to investigate which they intercept and hail them but the unknown vessels ignore them and open fire which barely scratched the UNSF vessels which as a clear sign of aggression UNSF ships open fire and obliterate the unknowns with one surrendering as it was heavily damaged. They species are called the Rulark who like the Exilan find and enslave every species they find as they have conquered 80 worlds and have a feet of two thousand warships. UNE has trouble deciding whether or not to engage as they know where the enemy is and that the overall technological advantage and likely support from their slave population but not the numbers. Soon it was decided for the go ahead to war.

That the UNSF would attack and hold star systems that are closer to UNE space and have large slave populations and large industrial and other economic importance. Fourteen stat systems are chosen as stealth ships would insert Special Forces that would gather intel and find and destroy any weapons that may be capable of destroying their ships and alert the slave population of what is going on and give them weapons to aid in a revolt.

Soon it began UNSF vessels attacked the Rulark colonies as they destroyed entire fleets with ease as they fired on major military installations weakening defenses as troops began to land on the surface as then major slave revolts began across the. With a highly superior foe against them and a slave population rebelling that Rulark forces on the Colonies surrendered. While that was happening several destroyers made their way to the Rulark homeworld which when arriving obliterated any vessel that fired on them, and attack anything of military value on the surface of the planet as then they warped back to UNE space.

The operation was deemed a success as soon after a message coming from the Rulark homeworld that told they were willing to make peace with whom ever just attacked them. A task force was sent to a remote planet with a delegation for the signing of the treaty. That it was declared that the system taken by the UNSF would leave from the Rulark Imperium, slaves are to be treated more well, Rulark people on the colonies would be sent into Rulark territory, a demilitarized zone would be created between the borders of the UNE and Rulark Imperium.

That after that when humanity began to focus their attention in helping out the slave population that Earth began to notice that some of the aliens resembled that of humans which was a big surprise. When vaccinating them and injecting nanobots that a DNA was done to which a 73% match was made between the humans of Earth and the supposed humans that were under the Rulark.

After that the former Rulark worlds were given the freedom to make whatever governments they wanted as some created their own nations while others wanted to join the UNE. That in response UNE Council accepted their request as work began for a more interstellar government instead of an interplanetary one which had a few representatives of colonies.

2065:Colonial Administration act is passed as to restructure the way a Colony's government would work. That a Colony would have a Governor that would be elected every five years to govern that colony as his power is decided on the votes of his people, as he would work with a Senator that would election would come every 4 years as he would represent the entire star systems that the colonies make up in the UNE Senate. The UNE President would run the country in a similar fashion to that of the US as he can select his own cabinet to advise in certain issues and be elected every 5 years with a two terms.

2068: The 50th of anniversary of the Exilan invasion of Earth takes place as Humanity remembers the fallen but celebrates the achievements such as reaching population of 150 billion and total amount of colonies being 160 planets and moons.

2073:The launch of the newest UNSF warship the Euphrates Class Carrier. Up to 2432 meters long with sublight speeds being 56,000mph and go up to Warp 2.01. Crew Compliment is 480 officers, enlisted 970, and marine force of 2,000. Weapons is two railguns that fire 1,000 ton depleted uranium slugs at 4.7% the speed of light and two omnidirectional laser canons similar to the ones used on the defense platforms, eight 50-megaton warheads, and ten 10 gigaton warheads. Secondary weapons are 14x triple railgun turrets firing 14in. shells at 0.6% the speed of light, 15x triple turret laser cannons that fires 305 megatons of energy, and 20x30 Viking II missiles. Defensive systems are an energy shield that can withstand 300 gigatons of force, 40 feet of titanium A armor, one-hundred-fourteen 40mm bofors, 44x30 SM-12 missiles. Air wing consists of one-hundred FX-40 and thirty-four T-280 Valiant.

2077: For better precaution against invaders that would try to steal and copy Earth's and its Allies technology that a self destruct code is enacted into all technology used from the simple phone and watch to an entire warship. A new precaution code is made for captured civilians that nanobots would now protect the host by having some of itself leave tbe body and enter the body of a person doing physical harm to its host such as torture for information by destroying the invaders heart or other vital organs.

2080:New dropship is revealed called the T44 Comanche. Top speed is 31,000mph with a troop capacity of 46 men. Armament is dual 20mm autocannons under the nose, newly developed saber anti-tank/anti air missiles located in 2 pods with 6 missiles each, and four GBU-41 bombs and a plasma minigun for the tail gunner as it has a shield capable of withstanding 22 kilotons. The Comanche also has a gunship variant that replaces the 20mm cannon with dual 30mm gatling guns, 6×6 saber missiles, and 6 GBU-41 with two door gunners on the sides.

2095: The exploration vessel USS Jeffries discovers a new star system as a world in the habitable zone is found as probes scan the planet for life as civilization is found but very primitive to which under UNE First Contact Laws that the civilization is left alone, and star system is marked UNE territory to prevent the Rulark to take over the planet. That while primitive the civilization could go to different worlds but through something known as the "GATE"


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: Part 2

 **UNE Colony: Nibiru, Fort James 1430 August 2** **nd**

Lieutenant Johnson of the UNSF Marine Corp was in his office as he was finishing his paper work as once he's done if he isn't tasked with another thing made him hate his job then he can start his first day on his 5-month leave for him to finally to catch up with friends and family back on Earth. He joined the marines as his Grandfather was a part of the USMC during the Exilan incursion and his father being a Sgt. during the short Rulark War so wanting to make his family proud he joined the UNSF marines and rose to the rank of Lt. at age 26. As he finished he got up from his desk and gave all his paper work to his captain and get to leave. He delivered his papers to his captain who told to have nice leave as always and left the base as he called an Uber

His ride took him to the outer city as he stopped by a motel since his trip back to Earth doesn't happen until another day and it was becoming night and wasn't planning on sleeping at the space elevator. He went in to the check-in got the room id card and went into his room as he activated his neural device which was a device implemented in his neck to act as a portable computer as not only was it more practical than bng laptops and phones it was also in the sense of security as a tracking system was embedded in the case if they were ever kidnapped by another alien invader. He quickly got in a voice chat with his mother.

"Alex I'm so glad to hear you", she said.

"Glad to finally to you to mom so how is everyone?" he asked

"Your Father always doing his usual being the Drill Sergeant from hell as always and your brother working as a pmc for Rostock since that day," his mother replied which caused a brief silence.

"So when are you coming home," asked his mother.

"In about a day" he said.

"Great I'll make sure to tell everyone your coming so we can have a big party for you," said Miss Johnson.

"Thanks mom I love you."

"I love you to Alex, bye."

The call disconnected as he left his room to go to the vending for a coke that was in the small parking lot

"Ah five months with no Ronnie and Steiner and having to deal with crap Anderson does at the base," he told himself.

As he started to drink he heard a noise which he brushed off as another person staying here at the motel then a cloaked person came out of nowhere came charging at him with a short sword. Alex immediately dodged it as he quickly ran up to him to knock the guy down on the ground but he got up with sword and try to stab Alex but he luckily dodged.

As this was happening two police officers in their squad car was passing by when they saw the scuffle which they immediately turned on their sirens drove over and got out with plasma pistols drawn set to stun.

"Get your hands in the air right now!" yelled the officers which Alex immediately put his hands up but cloaked man used it as an advantage which immediately punched at him with blade in hand but the officers quick reaction sent fired 2 electric charges at him as he quickly fell on the ground face first.

"You ok?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah thanks," replied Alex.

"All in the job so what happen?" asked the police officer to Alex

"Dude tried to kill me as he charged me with his fuckin sword," told Alex as he pointed at the weapon.

As the officers went up to the paralyzed man which they took off his cloak which revealed someone in a Roman like armour. "The hell what is this guy wearing is he a fuckin cosplayer who has mental issues.

"Maybe, hey remember that guy who we arrested as he was chasing some girl why wearing those clothes and doing, uh what you call it naruto run," told the other officer.

"Yeah but that was him being a retard, this guy literally was trying to kill someone," the partner replied.

As they inspect the person to see if he anything else on him they immediately carried the into their squad car and left. As Alex went to his room as he was somewhat shaken by the experience since never in his life did he thought he some cosplayer would try to kill him. He got in his hotel room and went to sleep and hoping for a good trip back home.

 **Unknown Planet: Unknown Location**

General Titus was in his tent overlooking reports as he preparing for the invasion across the Gate to an unknown world to be conquered under the Glorious Emperor. As he was overlooking reports of his scouts who send across the gate but all of them didn't return. This made him wonder of what happened to them were they some how discovered or decided to indulge in what lies beyond the Gate? For him it doesn't matter his force of 50,000 men of the Empire with several beastmen, hundreds of monsters, a few of his mages, and more than a hundred dragons will certainly beat whatever barbaric peoples that lies across for them to be under the Empire's rule as he plans on getting a few slaves and concubines for his home. Tomorrow will be one of glory for him and the Empire.

* * *

United Nations of Earth

Formed in the year 2027 after much work between the old nations of Earth as they gave up most of their autonomy to a more central world government that would slowly become an interstellar one. It's origins date back to the end of Earth's second global war as the nations brought about an organization to forever cement peace among each other but with the conflicts that reemerge it used to bring diplomacy between nations that were readying for war and would send peacekeepers under its command to support those underattacked by an aggressive nation. In the year 2018 as tensions were mounting up between the nations that space agencies detected unknown objects coming towards the planet and received a message that answered Humanity's question of whether or not there was life among the stars as it was in war. When the Exilan touched down at noon as they attacked major cities around as the world's air forces counterattacked and saw they were no match against them they soon made contact with another race. With the arrival of the Precon ships as they emerged from our oceans and broke out of the ground they immediately wiped out the Exilan in minutes as they were the only one in the skies. As humanity made contact with their A.I. as the race was all but gone as they here for several millennia on Earth watching over us. When the knowledge was learned about the Conquerors and the return of the Exilans Earth begun to reverse engineer the Precon technology as well as Exilan with the help of the A.I. as they gave unlimited information and let Humanity use their ships on board facilities that the development was rapid. With the access of the Precon ship facilities on earth as well as that only 1/8 of Earth's industrial infastructure being destroyed and with the colonization of the Solar System which gave access to other facilities mainly those located on the moon and mars made Hummanity advance beyond their invaders. As Humanity colonized further on the Sol System and with the new territory gotten during the Rulark War which increased their population and industrial growth that the UNE went into the process of an interstellar government.

Capital: Earth, Geneva

Official language: None

Races: Humans, Yidrin, Toltens, Toltens, Xeronas

Government: Constitutional Republic

Colonies: 218,

Population: 238,678,090,90

Currency: Earth Credit

GDP: $78.5 quadrillion

* * *

United Nations Space Force

After the Exilan invasion of Earth the once bickering nations put aside their differences in the face of otherworldly threats. That the need for a more unified and expanded military was seen in that the short Exilan War also known as the 3 Hours War as about 58 million died in two hours which was less than WW2 but was frightening for possibly a single day that more people would die than in Humanity's deadliest war. That first was the starting of an alliance known as the Defense Association of Nations to serve as the unification between the worlds militaries as it was soon reorganized into United Nations Space Force when the Earth finally United as one. Made to protect Humanity on Earth it was the world's Militaries that would simply coordinate with each other if the planet got invaded. Then with the advent of colonization of the Solar System to then beyond it and bickering between military leaders of how they run then it become a fully functioning military with standard weapons, vehicles, aircraft, and ships as they protected Humanity's settlements from interstellar threats. Soon with the start of the short Rulark War it was it was it's firsthand in combat as it successfully mounted an attack as it captured Rulark worlds and striked against the Rulark homeworld with much success. With the lessons learned the UNSF continued in growth as it know protects those who were under the oppression of the Rulark. It then found success again as in the most unusual opponent it has faced.

Army: The UNSF army is the main ground forces of the branch as its role of establishing control over a hostile world when more specialized units such as the Rangers and Orbital Assault as well as marines has successfully establish a landing zone on a world for them to reinforce with duties also in colonial defense.

Air-Force: Its purpose of defending a colonies with atmospheric and orbital patrols, provide air superiority for troops on the ground, as well as space superiority by protecting naval vessels and stations.

Navy: It is the main line of defense against alien invasions with its tactics of using vessels capable of taking on entire fleets. It's role of protecting colonies and space assets, patrolling territories mainly around the border regions as well as allied space, protection of cargo ships used for trade, and as a security force for its exploration vessels in the case they discovered a hostile force.

Marine Corp: The marines role as a first responder to invasions as well as attacking enemy territories as quick as possible and to be used as the Navy's on board security personnel to act against boarding parties and the main conductor of planetary assaults.

Military Intelligence Command (M.I.C.): A unified agency born from the merging of the CIA, KGB, and MI6 its role of gathering intelligence from looking up information given to them by the Precon's AI and what was found from the destroyed Exilan and Rulark Vessels. They operate agents across UNE and Allied territories to find any form of sleeper cells. Find and Destroy any Rularks that are still fighting for their empire by restoring to terrorism. Find any forms of Precon technology that had been scattered across the galaxy They have authority to requisition special forces units for operations and operate their own warships that utilize stealth technologies.

Active personal: 200 million

Reserve personnel: 2.4 billion

Ground-units

AFV: 22 million

Tanks: 15 million

Towed Artillery Pieces: 13 million

SPGs: 9.3 million

MLRS: 8 million

Powersuits: 93 million

Unmanned Ground Vehicles: 12 million

Air-Power

Fighters: 7 million

Bombers: 2 million

Attack Craft: 280,000

Transport craft: 250,000

Dropships: 3 million

Drones:6 million

Naval-Power

Corvettes: 325

Frigates: 214

Destroyers: 153

Cruisers: 103

Carriers: 63

Assault Barges: 1,306

Gun-Ships: 1,534

Auxiliary Vessels: 809

Defense Stations: 293


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: The Third Invasion

* * *

 **UNE Colony: Nibiru, Coy City 0930 August 3** **rd**

In Coy City it was just a normal day as people were going to work to get paid with people from other areas of the planet or other colonies visiting the large metropolis with cars driving in the streets with several hovercraft flying through the sky. As a young girl was with her parents walking across an intersection something caught her attention.

What looks to be a white building with a gateway leading inside to a dark void just appeared in the middle of the street. People started crowding around the structure that literally appeared out of nowhere as they started to livestream what they saw via their neural devices. Then when someone try to go inside the strange structure and screaming roar came as a large dragon came flying through the air which caused several bystanders to start running in fear. Then large groups of Roman looking soldiers came running out slashing and stabbing at civilians with orc like creatures coming out as the smash what ever they saw.

Moments later quad-drones came out of buildings as they started firing with their plasma guns at the supposed invaders with ease as they flew above the invading army that were making attempts at hitting them with their swords which was useless as archers would try to shoot the drones dwn which they just simply dodged it. But the drones were having some trouble with the orc creatures as their thick armor required multiple drones to concentrate fire with the orcs charging them and swinging its clubs destroying a few. But most of the troubles were coming from the mages and dragons starting to destroy all of the drones until they were none left.

* * *

From his point of view General Titus saw the small carnage that happened. These strange flying creatures that fired blue magic killed a least 5,000 of his men with a few orcs and dragons and at least ten of his mages with ease. When he had one of his mages try to inspect the creature it instantly exploded killing the mage and a few of his men that were standing by as when others try the same thing they all were blown up. Seeing this he ordered his order his men to stay away of these creatures for their safety. Another troubling thing has occurred as he had his mages try to probe the mind of the barbarians that survived his onslaught that the Mages hands skin started peeling to the point where you see flesh and bones then he collapsed on the ground bleeding. Another problem has come up as of these people can't be used for slaves with there being less than a 80 that didn't kill those who touched them. He was left with the option of killing the one that were useless to the empire with some of his some of his men having to the kill the ones that were actually going to be useful as they resist by trying to grab the weapons which they had to be silenced with them having to kill 6 in total. On his horse he saw the large glass towers with one tower going beyond the sky itself. He was amazed by this feat but still they will be no match for the might of the Imperial Army as most of these people ran away in fear. He immediately had his men pile the corpses of the savages he killed and placed the flag of the glorious empire as this land was under its rule.

"To all the Barbarians of theses lands, I am General Porcius Titus of the Great Imperial Army, I have come to spread the greatness of the Saderan Empire to you, Any acts of defiance which would be foolish, would end in you suffering under our great might," he told standing on top of the mount to which then several of the captives began to laugh to which he ordered his legionnaires to punish them with men beaten, and the women raped for such defiance.

"I think we should head back to our side of the gate for these supposed barbarians are capable of things beyond us," told Count Colt Formal as he looked onto the marvels that are before him.

Count Colt was the in charge of Formal County an area great in farming with it being home to the Empire's most important trade hub Italica. When he was given the message of the opening of the Gate on Alnus hill he was told he would be part of the new invasion of the lands beyond. At first he wanted to decline wanting to be with his daughter Myui but knowing happens to those who doesn't answer the Emperor's call he accepted as he brought most of the Italican Guard with him to the gate. When reached this side of the gate was amazed by the tall glass towers that filled the sky but was also in fear as if these people are capable of such marvels than what will be of their army.

"What is the matter Colt these savages don't even have swords with them which makes them easy to conquer why go back?" told Titus.

"Savages they are able to create these large structures of glass and that large tower that literally goes up to the sky itself and that those strange birds used magic that killed 5,000 of your men and some of your men were killed by those people who you captured by simply touching them with only a few exceptions," told Colt.

"Yes but we are the Empire will we always win in the name of our great Emperor!"

As Titus said those words a loud roar was heard coming from the sky.

"It seems their army has arrived," said Colt.

"So they come to fight us will we fight them and we will defeaa… WHAT IN EMROY!"

When he said it several burning objects came raining down followed by a large dark rectangular object came down the sky flanked by smaller but still large objects came down next to it then small black specks started coming out of it. When his dragons went to intercept them they couldn't reach them at the height they at then the dragons exploded as then later small explosions filled the streets killing large portions of his men.

* * *

 **UNSF Nile, In orbit with task group 0940**

Onboard the UNSF carrier which was the flagship of the small fleet meant to defend the system tensions were high as men prepared for battle. That in the bridge Admiral Bradley was looking at incoming reports of the enemy forces and planning out the counterattack. He at first laughed at the words coming out of his Petty Officer who first told him of what was going on before his A.I. began to live footage of the event to which he stopped his laughter and began to work. He first send several droppods to land marines to confuse the enemy and gather further intel as he then ordered the launch of his fighters to take air superiority from the enemy as he ordered his ship and five other vessels as well as assualt barges and gunships to descend down onto the city as he then launched dropships as they dropped their bombs on several points of enemy concentration and quickly landed troops on the enemy who didn't know what happened. Assault Barges touched onto the streets as they off load a company of marines and several vehicles to support them as gunships guarded them from dragons, orcs, and mages. Soon he ordered his ships to fire on large concentrations of the enemy and what is to be their artillery.

* * *

 **East Coy City, Prince Motel 1005**

Lieutenant Johnson got out of his hotel room as he saw several people and cars going out of the city as he was dressed in his uniform. From what he heard some portal in the city had Roman's and fantasy creatures coming out and attacking civilians. He went out onto the street as he saw several military vehicles come up to him five being Toyota TUV which was looks to be a tundra truck but more armored and has 50 cal. emplacement on top, 3 LAV-31 which were a cross between the LAV-25 and Stryker vehicles with a 40mm bofors gun and ant-tank missile launchers, 2 standard supply trucks carrying marines in the back, and a MBT-5A3 Rommel. One of the trucks pulled out to him with what is to be one of his men who was a part of his platoon.

"Hey Lt. need a lift," said the Caporal.

"Miller how the hell you find me," told Johnson. "Remember when shot goes we are given the location of every civilian so we just decided to pick you up," Cororal Miller told.

"Where the fucks my gear?" Johnson asked.

"Just hop inside the back and you'll see it."Miller told.

When said Johnson immediately got in the back as he say his gear laid for him. He put on his titanium B armor plating which covered a his chest, back, knees, shoulders, knees, elbows, and the parts below it. He grabbed his standard helmet which had a golden visor and built in radio. Then attached his exo-suit as it connected to his neural device. Then he got his weapon a RGR-27 Kalashnikov automatic railgun rifle with a sonar sight which lets him see through walls and under-barreled 12 gauge shotgun attachment and his sidearm the M57 plasma pistol. He collected his ammo which were five 7.62 fifty round mags and the pistols four energy packs.

* * *

Soon enough the convoy had their radio come to life " _All UNSF forces this is Overlord, we have confirmed hostile forces within the city who attacking civilians, army and marines who stationed on the surface are to help evacuate the civilians while to engage hostiles and was make contact with police units and armed civilians who are trapped within the city, with marines from orbit are to also help trapped police units and civilians whilst to report on enemy positions, movements as well as get to enemy headquarters as we have several civilians in the area which are captured by the enemy reply when you receive, Overlord Out._

Soon enough our captain got on the radio and replied _, "This is Captain Cardwell of Charlie Company coming from Fort James on 4_ _th_ _Boulevard, what are to expect from the enemy and what are our objectives?_

Then our radio came to life with a map of the city showing on our HUD Display _"Charlie Company this is Overlord the enemy is reported to be roman-era soldiers who are only armed with swords, spears, and bows with their being some fantasy creatures like dragons, orcs, dragons, etc with there being wizards so be cautious. Your objectives are to alleviate police units and armed civilians have barricaded themselves in a gun store at the South Coy Mall which when done you have to go to go to Scottmen Middle School where police are defending it from at least 1500 enemy combatants._

"Copy Overlord heading to South Mall as of now, over" told Cardwell.

As the radio turned off as their HUD showed a beacon of where to go. When they got there they several Roman's and an orc making there way inside which they fired upon them as some thought that the orc would require, to use a 50 cal, rocket launcher, the LAV-31 40mm bofors and the tanks guns but with the usage of railguns firing at mach 3.2 and plasma weapons that could burn through 2 feet of steel made it easy. About thirteem men went inside as they killed the enemy with ease as they headed towards their objective but when they got closer they came with a horrible sight. They saw several people with their slash marks all over them and with some naked woman on the ground and even a girl no older than 7 what looks to be sexually assaulted. Most of the company couldn't even dare to look as some vomited at the sight with some of the woman were disgusted to the point where they saw an enemy survivor everyone literally poured all their ammo at him in rage.

"Fucking animals," said a Private.

"As soon as we get to that fuckin portal I'm gonna go to the other side and mow these fucks to the ground who's with me," said a Sergeant.

"Hell yeah!" replied most of the squad.

"Hey everyone calm focus on the objective we were given and then when command gives the go then we can put down these animals alright,"told Cardwell.

Soon they are calmed and went to the gun store which they met up with fellow marines which landed from drop pods from navy vessels as then they heard several gunshots as when they turn a corner they saw enemy troops banging on a store fronts iron bars with orcs smashing it with their clubs as gunshots coming from the store out of broken windows.

"Hey you animals look over here," said a private.

Then the enemy looked at them to kill the ones who oppose them and their empire but then they saw what only can be described as an iron golem.

"Surprise Motherfuckers," came from the HIAT with a deep voice as it immediately mowed them done with its plasma minigun, grenade launchers, missiles, and its railgun with ease.

Soon all that was left was pools of blood, bodies, and a survivor cowering in fear. "

UNSF Marines you can come out now" told Johnson as the iron bars locking the store was pushed up as a few police officers and civilians came out.

"Thank god you guys came we were running out of ammo," told an officer holding an old gunpowder based SMG. After they told them to stay in the mall as more marines with a detachment of army troops came to secure the area. They got back into their vehicles as they headed towards the school. They came across a few enemy troops which were mowed done with the Toyota's 50 cal. turrets.

"Hey its summer, why are the kids in school around this month," asked Miller.

"Have you ever heard of something called summer school," told a Sergeant.

"Never been to one so never cared," Miller replied.

* * *

The soon arrived at the middle school which was of two 8 story building. When they arrived at the school they got see several doors were smashed with some windows as they heard several gunshots. They immediately tried to radio to the police units in the school

"This is the UNSF Marines Corp. to any police units in the school, over," told Captain Cardwell.

"This officer Garcia of CCPD, we are on the 6 th floor of the 2nd building and running low ammo with the enemy having a fucking wizard, OH SHIT!" the radio cut off with their only being static.

Soon they all started running inside the school at what their exo-suit full speed as they made a mad rush toward the 6 th floor killing annoying they saw as an enemy. They also called in for air transports to head to the roof of the building to evacuate the students. When they got to the 4th that's when they saw any sight that haunt them.

When passing by a room they heard screaming and a voice yelling. They immediately kicked down the door from where the sound was coming from and they saw filled with disgust and rage. What saw was girls at looks to be 12-14 years old on the ground naked with their rapists now terrified at the soldiers entrance. Filled with absolute anger Lt. Johnson grabbed one of the Imperials by the neck as he launched him out of the window as he literally flew thanks to Johnson's exo-suit. Seeing this the enemy cowered in fear and pleading for mercy from seeing such strength. But is worthless as they we immediately stunned by a few of the marines plasma weapons. The marines helped the girls and gave them blankets and whatever clothes they had to spare to cover their bodies as they escorted them to the top.

When reaching the 6th floor they heard gunshots which they immediately ran to the scene with some staying behind to protect the girls. When turning a corner and saw a robed figure using magic by creating a force field and was launching fire at police officers who where protecting kids and teachers behind them. A Sgt. Stepped up with a with his PR-8 which was a plasma rifle based on the design of the XM-8 which had up to 2,000 rounds before needing its energy pack replaced. with an under-barrel railgun which would fire 30mm round at mach 5.5 .

"Hey Gandalf!"

Soon the mage and notices several men holding similar staffs to the ones he was preoccupied with.

"Stop this you fucking piece of shit!"

As soon as said that a loud boom as heard with the mage reactivating his shield but it was too late as a tungsten round went through him as large hole could be seen in his chest as he fell to the ground. As the fight was over the marines ordered the police officers to help the students and school staff to head to the roof as there was a transport bird coming to take them out of the city.

They all got to the roof as 6 T44 Comanche and 2 of its gunship siblings arrived as it the back of it faced the students with door coming letting people inside. Then several dragons showed up causing the crowd to panic but died down as the Comanche gunships easily wrecked them with its weaponry. Once all the students and school staff were secure the marine squad went back down to their vehicles to wait for their objectives.

* * *

 _"This is Overlord to all to UNSF elements we got the enemy high on their tails as they are retreating to the portal structure I want everyone to go there as fast as possible as they have captured civilians, I repeat they have civilians as you to rescue them or they will be taken to the other side of the gate."_

When hearing this Charlie Company immediately put their vehicles at their maximum speed that they could go it in a rush to prevent their own people to being taken to where these bastards came from. As they headed toward their objective when coming across enemy troops the company simply to sprayed bullets or plasma at them while sometimes running them over. Over time the more closer they got to where the portal was the more horrors they saw on the streets. They saw numerous dead bodies all across the ground with most of the woman being naked. They saw of how barbaric their enemies were so like the animals these people are the will put them down like animals.

* * *

 **Coy City, Enemy Camp 1400**

It was absolute chaos in the imperial camp as the 50,000 that were to claim the land for the empire only less than a thousand men came back with wounds that no healer has ever seen before or become insane from the battles they fought in.

"My lord we must retreat now as these people possess magic far greater than anything seen before and command iron beasts that rule the ground and air with them having those flying fortresses," told a officer to General Titus.

"I warned you Titus I think it is best we retreat while we still can," said Colt.

Just as he said that two rods flew directly down to the gate as it hit their was no damage to it at all except for a big crater in front of it making it hard for people to retreat.

"Forgot it about retreating as long as someone is able to carry a sword we will fight and we will…..

Before he could say his last word a 50cal. round went into his mouth killing him instantly as a couple miles away on a rooftop was a marine commando sniper with his team. The gun the sniper is using is the RGS-30 which is railgun which fires 50cal. rounds at mach 4.9 with a range of 8 miles.

"So what do you think captain," said the sniper.

"Well that's got be one of the best ways to shut someone up I have ever seen," replied the captain.

With their general dead and their of way of retreat gone the camp went into chaos as soldiers immediately started bowing down praying to their gods for forgiveness, suicide, and surrendering to the army of this world. Count Colt seeing this knew what he had to do as he told his remaining men to free the prisoners that were still on this side of the gate with their being less eight.

When accomplished Colt immediately told his men to surrender. Understanding this Colt's men immediately threw their weapons on the ground and put their hands up. Soon enough Charlie Company as well as other units arrived as they saw several men surrendering while there were still those that were willing to fight which were easily put down. But soon their eyes fell upon that enraged them. They say a bunch of civilians bodies piled up to have a flag on top of them. Then Titus's second in command came up with as prideful he can be and told them.

"I am an Imperial general of the Saderan Empire, I demand you are to show me to-" His words were cut off as he was stunned by Lt. Johnson's plasma pistol.

"Get on the fuckin ground you god damm animal!"

Soon all UNSF troops on scene immediately pushed to the ground as they were being cuffed by the soldiers as those who resisted were stunned. Seeing the fight was over Captain Cardwell reported to command of their victory. "Overlord this Charlie Company as we and other units have taken the enemy's camp as we are capturing the surrendering now as well as being able to get to rescue some civilians, over."

 _"This is Overlord good job out there, transports will pick up the prisoners and get the civilians back with their families as you are to stay put to monitor the structure to neutralize if the enemy comes out, Overlord out."_

As the battle was over the men and women of the UNSF looked at what their invaders did. They killed, tortured, pillaged, and rape was the things these people did without even thinking twice. Like the two attempted invasions humanity repelled them back with this time being able to make their invaders feel fear as they could easily defeat them to which they will.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I read your reviews on my last chapter and well I can say that yeah my writing was bad so I decided to take a break for a while as I try to sort through my awful writing and get some help. I also have to deal school a lot more so expect updates taking longer and my parrot recently died and I'm some what having coming to terms with it. For now this will just be thing that I will put in a few times in the story to give more context or add more stuff not said in the previous chapters.**_

 _ **/**_

UNSF Armory Report #001

 **Small arms**

PR-8:Designed by both Colt and Heckler & Koch in a bid to make the first energy weapon the PR-8 is designated an assault rifle firing plasma bursts at 690 rpm with an effective range at 350 meters. It's design stems from the XM8 rifle as it is made out of reinforced plastic making it lightweight while still being to hit someone in the head. It's use of plasma makes it to be able to fire 2,000 rounds before needing to be reloaded with an ammo counter being present when hooked up to the user's neural device. Though even though plasma has better kill probability, more shots, is less noisy, more reliable as it uses less moving parts, and has a stun mode there are drawbacks that cause Earth to still use projectile based weapons such as less range, less accurate, can't use a silencer, more expensive to produce, and that once fired it easily reveals the persons position. This weapon even though has some drawbacks is a favorite to use.

RGR-27 Kalashnikov: The newest member of the AK series it was made so railgun firing both 5.56 and 7.62 rounds at 700 rpm at mach 3.2. As it uses magnetic acceleration instead of gunpowder it is more reliable as it doesn't jam from having to extracting bullet casing as it doesn't need to and can fire up to 3 miles with a standard magazine capacity of 65 rounds for 5.56 and 52 rounds for 7.62.

RGC-6 Carbine: A railgun based carbine firing 5.56mm rounds at 705 rpm at mach 2.8. Standard magazine capacity is 62 rounds. The weapon is primarily used as a special forces weapon while still being in the hands of other branches due to its light weight, capable of using a large amount of attachments, and built in silencer for stealth missions.

RGS-30 AW: Developed by Accuracy International is railgun based semi-automatic sniper rifle. It fires 15 50cal. rounds at Mach 4.9 with an accurate range of 8 miles. It is among a favorite for marksman of all branches of the UNSF due to high accuracy at long ranges making it the perfect weapon for an assassination.

M-15 SMG: Made by F.N. as a railgun based bullpup sub-machine gun. It fires the 5.7mm round or can be configured to use .45 ACP and 9mm. Rate of fire is 900 rpm with speeds up to mach 2.7. It's magazine can hold up to 90 rounds making it the best weapon to use when you need to mow down large numbers. It is a widely used weapon from standard infantryman to elite special forces.

P-35: A plasma based SMG with a rate of fire of 800 rpm with an effective range of 240 meters with a capacity of 1,200 rounds before needing to be reloaded. It's purpose is to be a lighter and cheaper plasma weapon.

MG-11: Made by H&K as light machine gun. It fires both 5.56 or 7.62 rounds with a rate of fire of 900 rpm with bullet speeds at mach 3.2. It's ammunition is held in 250 round drum magazine. It has an effective kill range of 3 miles with its maximum range of 5 miles.

MG-33: Developed by FN Herstal as a plasma based machine gun. Rate of fire is 850 rpm with an effective range of up to 400 meters. The weapon can fire up to 5,000 rounds before needing to be reloaded.

M-29 Remington: Created by classic weapons manufacturer Remington it is one of the only railgun based shotguns for now due to idea of shotguns not needing to be modernized and that they are obsolete. The M-29 can fire the usual pellet rounds or an armor penetration shell with it being fired at semi-automatic or the old pump action. It has a range of 36 meters for pellet rounds while 110 meters for bullets with a magazine capacity of 40 rounds.

M-57: One of the first of it's kind the M-57 is plasma based three-round burst handgun. It's effective kill range is 60 meters with a round capacity of 500 rounds before needing to be reloaded. It's role was a personal defense weapon for close range engagements with its stun mode making it favorite among police and civilians.

RGP-36: Made by Berreta it is a railgun based semi-automatic handgun firing the 5.7 round. It has a range of 800 meters with a round capacity of 25 rounds.

RPG-32: A modernized version of the well known RPG it is capable of destroying most armored vehicles with a harder time penetrating shields. It fires a standard anti-tank rocket with it being able to fire a guided missile as it could link with a soldier's neural device to effectively track and destroy a target on the ground and in the air.

M-40: Created as anti-tank rifle capable of penetrating most shields and armor. It is semi-automatic rifle firing a 25mm round at Mach 6.8 with a range of 7 miles. It uses a 25 round box magazine when carried around by the user as when used as a mounted weapon it holds up to 350 rounds and is automatic. It uses either armored penetration rounds or high-explosive shells for different situations.

M-6 Plasma Grenade: Standard item for troops as it creates a large field of plasma which destroys anything next to it. The process involves an activation switch on the explosive to which it is also connected to the user's neural device which let's the person throwing have the though of when it should explode.

M-9 Shock Grenade: When active it sends an electric surge up to 6ft in area as it either stuns those around or kill them with the small occurrence to disable electronic devices.

 **Attachments**

Sonar Sights: Sends out a sonar pulse up to 50 meters which let's the user see through walls as it makes the complication of clearing out tight spaces more easier.

Target Finder: Identifies targets by red diamond shapes appearing over a person with it turning yellow when you have a firing solution meaning that you could hit and kill the person instantly.

Thermal Sights: A camera scopes that let's you see through thermal imaging to make out targets from their surroundings.

Under-barreled Railgun: A railgun designed to penetrate heavy armor and shields with the loading process similar to that of a grenade launcher as it fires a 30mm armor-piercing shell at mach 5.5.

Under-barreled Laser Cannon: Fires a laser similar to the super laser used on warships but less powerful. It is capable of destroying shields and go through solid objects with ease but shouldn't be fired for a long time as it can burn up the weapon itself and the user's hands.

 **Ground Vehicles**

Toyota Tactical-Utility-Vehicle (TUV): Made by Toyota in a competition to make a universal light armored vehicle. The vehicle was made with the lessons learned from the HMV it's design is similar to its predecessor but made with titanium B which is 3 times as light. It's role is troop transport, cargo transport, recon, troop support and so on with new variants making appearances. Top speed is 92 mph with a range of 600 miles and can carry up to 5 people with another 4 in the back with a displacement of 4 tons. It's weapons carry from machine guns, plasma weapons, grenade launchers, missile launcher, minigun, etc. The vehicle is well liked from its fast speed and great reliability which is a well known fact about toyota.

Jeep M-13 Groundhog: Created by the Jeep car company to be used in the same as its WW2 predecessor it serves as a recon vehicle, and fast attack vehicle. It has a top speed of up to 70 mph and range of up to 400 miles with a displacement of 1.5 tons. It's set up is that of a driver and 1 passenger with an additional 2 in the back when the space is not taken up by weapon emplacement.

LAV-31: Made by General Dynamics, the LAV-31 is a wheeled 8×8 armored vehicle intended for the role of troop transport, armor support, and recon. It's top speed is 56 mph with a range of 369mph as it weighs 13 tons. Standard crew is a driver, weapons operator, and commander as it could carry 8 passengers. Weapons are 40mm bofors gun emplaced in a turret configuration, 2 missile launchers with one on each side of the turret, and 2 machine guns either railguns or plasma guns.

M-8 Tactical Infantry Assault Vehicle (TIAV): Created as primarily infantry support vehicle with being capable of troop transport as well as recon. It is a tracked vehicle with it's design being similar to that of the U.S. M-2 Bradley an British Warrior IFVs. It's top speed is 50 mph with a range of 370 mph as it weighs at 16 tons. Armaments are a 75mm gun located in the turret with a coaxial 50cal. MG and a plasma MG located at both the commander's and gunner's hatch. Standard crew is a commander, driver, and gunner with a passenger capacity of 5.

M-19: Designed as an anti-aircraft gun vehicle to defend against aircraft. It uses twin 30mm auto-cannons firing at a rate of 1200 rpm with speeds up to mach 6 at range of up to 4 miles by using a automated computer to identify and destroy targets with the ability to be manned. There is also a SAM variant firing modified saber missiles which it has 18.

M-100 Howitzer: It is towed artillery piece which is manually reloaded as it fires a 155 mm shell at mach 13 with a range of 180 miles.

M-83 Knight: Designated as a (SPG) as fires a 155 mm round at mach 15 with an effective range of up to 205 miles as it's rate of fire is 30 rpm as it uses an auto-loader system.

M-49 Rebel: A mobile rocket artillery piece firing rockets powerful enough to destroy a city block. The rockets have a targeting system which it can on a location accurately by satellites or a laser designator. The rockets go up to a range of 300 miles.

 **Aircraft**

T-53 Wasp: The first hovercraft in military service the Wasp was made as the replacement to helicopters as it has an altitude of 100,000 feet and a speed of 16,000 mph. It carries up to 9 passengers and is capable of carrying up to 30 tons. It can be armed with 2 gun emplacements on the door sides. It was made as a hovercraft as it uses 4 anti-gravity disks to be capable of flight.

T-128 Dragonfly: Created as a light attack craft for a ground support role. The Dragonfly top speed is 19,500 mph and is capable of space flight. It is armed with 2 plasma cannon located under the nose, 12 saber missles, 4 GBU-41, dumb rockets, etc. It has a crew of 2 with a design similar to the AH-1 from its thin fuselage.

B-74 Star-rider: A dedicated bomber aircraft with a design similar to that of the B-1 Lancer. It has a top speed of 78,000mph. It's payload is up to 80,000 pounds of explosives as it includes the GBU-41, Viking II missiles, M.O.A.B., and at least 4 25-megaton warheads. It's defense is 2 ciws systems with one located at the front and in the back with a 2nd generation energy shield.

S-59 Seagull: Designated as a shuttle capable of operating in-atmosphere and in space the T-59 was created to ferry people from ship to ship or ship to surface. It's top speed is 48,000 mph as it can carry up to 20 people with a cargo capacity of 30 tons as it could one TUV internally. It is armed with 2 plasma guns for defense. The craft is a useful transport vehicle as it also found it's favoritism in the civilian role as means to transport people across a colony's cities and to go it's orbital structures.

T-260: Made as more version of heavy transport aircraft the T-260 shares a design similar to that of the old American C-17 as well as sharing the same size as it. It has a top speed of 27,000mph with it being warp capable of up to Warp 0.95. It's maximum passenger capacity is 105 personal and carry up to 180,000 pounds. It was designed as a cargo and troop transport for planetary assaults when escorted.

 **Star-ships**

Type-33 Gunships: After the Exilan incursion Earth was quick to make ships able to operate in space to protect the home-world which the Type-33 was developed through using the hulls of ocean going warship still under construction. Measuring at 60 meters with a crew of 30 they bore some resemblance to what their were meant to be. Sublight speeds are at 67,000mph with it's light speed being Warp 0.76. Armaments are 2 later cannons, 155mm railgun going at mach 18, 2×8 Archer missiles, 26 saber missiles, 6 40mm bofors gun. Made as quick space ferrying vessel during 2020s soon when earth started to build proper warships it was put anti-aircraft role defending the more larger vessels against enemy fighters and bombers. Later on it was used to escort assault craft on to a planet's surface during the Rulark war and supported ground troops. Over time instead of going to the scrap yard it become a key component in the UNSF Navy.

Type-3 Heavy Freighter: Made as a freighter made to haul goods across Earth's colonies with a passenger variant being made it soon found itself to be a valuable asset in the UNSF. Measuring up to 90 meters with a passenger capacity of 200 troops and cargo capacity of 210,000 pounds of weight. Sublight speed of 19,000 mph and warp speed of 0.8. It has a small amount of weapons such as 5 40mm bofors guns and 2 missile launchers. The ship is used as a troop carrier and vehicle hauler onto secure areas of a world during assaults. During the short Rulark war some were modified to act as command bases, troop quarters, motor pools as well as other necessities needed in a Forward Operating Bases. This concept of using vessels capable of landing on the surface of a planet to be used as prefabricated ground base has proved invaluable in UNSF war tactics.

Cairo Class Cruiser: Commissioned in the year 2059 the Cairo class is a frontline capital ship with a good sized air wing. The ship is 1700 meters long with a crew of 600. It's sublight speed is 50,000mph with a warp speed of warp 1.8. It's weapons is a super laser 1.5x stronger than that of Zeus Class Destroyer, 2 railguns firing 200 ton projectiles at 0.93 times the speed of light, a plasma located under the ship, and 17 45-megaton warheads. Secondary weapons are 20 triple turret railguns firing 14in shells at 0.03 times the speed of light, 21 later cannons, 31×25 Viking II missiles, 92 40mm bofors. It's air wing includes 35 FX-40, 18 T-280s, 4 S-59s and 8 T-53 Wasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: A Day That Will Live In Infamy

 **Disclosed Location**

"Wake Up!" told a mysterious voice as Count Colt woke up in a strange room as it was a all black with a single light shining on him. "What, what, where am I who are people," demanded Colt as he saw he was strapped to a chair with him feeling something on his neck. "Who we are doesn't matter it's who you are that matters so what's your name and where do you come from," said the mysteries voice. "I will ask you again, WHO ARE YOU," ,the voice yelled. "I, I, I, I am Count Colt Formal of Formal County of the Empire," replied the count a hint of fear. "Why did your empire attacked a colony of the United Nations Of Earth," demanded the voice. As Colt heard this there was a sense of fear in the name of the nation the empire attacked as now they are at war with multiple nations united as one. "That the gate opened up on the Holy Hill of Alnus as the Emperor had several legions sent to conquer whatever lies beyond with me being forced as declining the Emperor's call is near suicide," "So fight or die is what you say huh well tell us a little more of your empire such as the guy in charge," told the voice. "Why should I help you people as you'll probably kill me in the end, invade us then put us under your rule and enslave us," Colt yelled back. "Well I see well how about I give you a brief history lesson then,"

Soon the entire room erupted in brief flashes of different sights of battles being such as what look to be soldiers of the empire fighting other warriors. "We used to fought non-stop but slowly the wars we fought became more deadly." Soon he was shown flashes of men lining up in rows and firing strange staffs at each other as several people on both sides fell to the ground with large explosions happening around them. "It got deadly to the point we went away to far." He was then shown moving images of men started climbing out of ditches in the ground and starting to run in one direction as they began to get mowed down by the magic he encountered earlier when in battle. Then it showed iron beasts firing off big explosions destroying everything in their path with it later showing large iron ships better than anything the empire had as they fire their magic upon each other as some took the force with ease while some where destroyed easily. Then something that made him astonished was strange flying creatures fighting amongst each other. Later on he was shown a scene of things similar to what he saw but more brutal as men were firing off their magic at each other while having more different looking iron beasts supporting them. He was then showed an image of men on a cloudy day coming out of strange boats when all of a sudden they fell to the ground as some went over the sides of the boat and later begin drowning with it showing men huddled together on a beach as explosions going off, men screaming, limbs flying, blood everywhere. He was then showed once more of those iron ships fighting each other once more with it showing a ship that was entirely flat except it having a single tower on one it's side as strange flying creatures took off as he was then showed the sight of them several fighting amongst each high in the sky. "These wars were on of the devastating wars in history as than millions of people died but one weapon truly outmatched all the ones you just saw." He was then showed what appear to be a city as he was then in pure fear as all of it disappeared as it was replaced by a bright flash then a cloud going up to the heavens as the city was know just a flat land. Colt seeing this was traumatized to the core as these people were capable of commanding iron beasts as well as iron dragons with them being able to construct large warships bigger than anything the empire had of iron. But what truly made him cower in fear was that they were able to destroy an entire city if they wanted to with ease as they had the power of gods. "After that we finally knew that everlasting peace was needed for our survival as we had some brief skirmishes but never as deadly of what you saw but then we met something far more dangerous than us."

He then saw large objects hovering in the sky as they burned entire cities, with some glimpses of tall beasts firing their magic on people below them and then iron dragons getting destroyed by other dragons with ease. "We never expected this but with help of others we fought back hard against them and won as we soon enter a new age of prosperity but with the need of preparing for battle." He was then showed the overview of a destroyed city but quickly it started rebuilding itself as a large tower started going up into the air as those flying fortresses he saw started descending into the air matching the climb of the tower being build as the blue day started being transitioned to the night sky as he saw a large box connected to the tower surrounded by those flying fortresses. He then saw a glimpse of their world with him being surprised it was round as he was then showed of how different looking fortresses disappeared in the night as it later appeared but at a world that looked different as they descended towards onto a flat meadow as it transformed into the city that he saw before when coming to this side of the gate. We was near terrified of these people being able to survive such an unstoppable force and winning and then being able to build massive ships capable of flight and go beyond the heavens to travel among the stars truly terrified him. "And if you think that us destroying a city was scary enough how about you see this." Then showed a gathering of those flying ships gathering in front of a world as they fired off there magic at it was it was destroyed into an oblivion with nothing left. Now Colt was beyond terrified as they are not only capable of destroying entire cities but to destroy an entire world was terrifying as they had the power to challenge the gods and possibly beat them. Colt muttered with absolute fear of knowing what they can do, "I will tell you everything but please I have one request that you could do." "And what is that you want Colt," asked the voice. "Please spare my people and my daughter as they have done nothing wrong as for me I am willing to face execution for my crimes," replied Colt. "Your people as well as your daughter will spared under our laws of war and you don't have to worry about us possibly enslaving your people." Soon moving images of the soldiers he faced were in building when they saw different peoples in cages as they were presumably slaves which he hated of how the empire would enslave different peoples and races as he made it illegal for slavery to be practiced on his lands or even slaves to be allowed on them such example of buying several beast people for them to not be taken by slavers which they thanked him for eternity for such kindness. When saw the soldiers approach the slaves he was surprised of how they let them out as they gave them some needed food and water as when the slaves supposed master came about the soldiers beat him to the ground while stopping for the slaves to starting their master which he was happy to see. "About twenty years ago a race known as the Rulark who would enslave the people of the worlds they find try to attack one of our colonies we which easily stopped as we then invaded some of their worlds as we liberated the slave population as during the end of the conflict we let them be independent with them being under our protection as some become fully independent, united with one another, or joined our government. Colt was surprised and some what glad at what was said, a people with immense power but condemn the idea of slaves as they would free them and let them live in however they like was something he strived for but was looked down upon which in the empire. His decision is clear now as so these people can finally teach the empire a lesson. "So what you like to ask," he said. Soon the entire turned white as he saw a woman at some sort of desk looking at him. "I believe that we would not need such environment to have our conversation so if you may please follow me to continue with our talks," she kindly asked as she opened a door out of nowhere. Colt was immediately surprised at what just happen as well as confused of a woman having such terrifying abilities as he soon got up surprised at of how the restraints were now gone as he began to follow the woman. "If I may asked how did you do that," asked the Count. "It's something called virtual reality," she replied.

 **Earth, Geneva UNE Senate House 0800 August 4** **th**

In the building was President of the UNE Travis D. Erikson was with his advisers before he would appear in front of the Senate. "So what they we know about who attacked us Franklin?" Soon in the middle of the table they were sitting at appeared a man his early sixties as he in his a 1940s era clothing as he was the president's personal A.I. to be his assistant in his job. "From what my fellow A.I. gathered from supposed high-ranking officers as they deciphered their language they called themselves the Saderans as they came to claim land for their empire and enslave supposedly savages they encounter under them," said the A.I. advisor. As soon as he was done speaking everyone in the room was angered by such a reason for their people being attacked was. "What information they we have about them," asked the president. "Well for a civilization their rather primitive but are a capable threat from reports of them having creatures such as those orcs which gave some of our troops troubles as well as their dragons and what can be described as wizards with their ability of traveling to different worlds. "Their government as mentioned is an empire ruled by an emperor with his name being Molt Augustus Caesar with a supposed Senate in power as well as from what we gathered he was the person that ordered the attack. "So it can be said that he should be the top of our list to capture if we were to go to war as they have destroyed a portion of a city, killed innocent civilians, tortured, and enslaved some civilians that they were able to capture, " said the Secretary of War. "I would to ask of how acquired this information in such short time," asked the President." The A.I. then replied, "We were able to have a high-ranking member of the prisoners we detained who appears to be some of lord from the name of Count Colt as all he asked was his daughter and people spared and don't worry about whether the information he gave us was valid since he had a lie detector test on him which all the information he said was the truth." "He could be very useful to us then as for you Secretary Ross we can't just cross across to that supposed gate we need to know where their world in order for us to be more effective," told President Erikson. "Well will do have a location of their world,"

Soon a map of the galaxy popped up showing the territories of the UNE as it then zoomed on star system to then a planet. "A new star system found by one of our exploration ships but was left alone due to our non-intervention act with just a handful of probes accounted for." "How are we sure that this is their home-world," asked the president. Franklin then played a recording of a person screaming for help for someone to save them. Everyone in the room chilled at the recording and thought of declaring but they knew of how the UNE would never interact with a civilization that didn't have space travel as they would still claim the world to prevent it from being subjugated by the Exilans or the Rulark as well as any other race that decides to enslave those they find but never expected some Roman-era people to do such a thing. "From what we saw they are a capable civilization of deciding to be the type of conquering others, " said an advisor. "Well it looks like that us going in to just rescue our people isn't enough as these people are capable of conquering different worlds which made them threat to many primitive civilizations that exist," told Erikson as he stood up from his chair. "I think it's needed for a full declaration of war to be made between us and these Saderans as not only for the justice of our people but for safety of what civilization that could have encountered instead," said the president. Everyone in the room agreed as they began to get up from their chairs while the president prepared himself before having to appear in front of the senate.

Minutes after his debate with his advisers he appeared in front hundreds of senators from different colonies waiting for his speech as went up to the podium with cameras tracking his movements. "My fellow citizens about a day ago we were attacked by a force that surprised many of us, although we stopped them with ease the damage was done as 600 people were killed, thousands wounded, and many have their minds damaged from whatever torture they endured from this backwards people. Today is a day of grief and sorrow for the those who were lost that day as I share my condolences for the families and friends of those lost that day and my wish of good health to those recovering from this incident. Now with information that we gathered we know the names of the people behind this event. They call themselves the Saderans as they came to conquer lands and the people that live him for their supposed glorious empire. Instead of greeting us with diplomacy they attacked us for they believed we were savages but they were wrong as many times our collective will has repelled invasions of those who wish to take away our rights to enslave us all. I ask that a state of war be between these Saderans and us for the justice of our people and seeing how of they are capable of traveling to other worlds and have a capable military force that are deemed a threat to other people who could have been under their tyrannical rule." Soon a round of applause is made in the Senate to this speech for his declaration.

 **UNE Colony: Nibiru, Fort James 1200**

It was a tense day in the base as the horrors of yesterday's battle was still fresh in everyone's mind as after the battle most of the UNE went to Defcon 2 as naval ships were over major cities, aircraft patrolling the sky, tanks at every corner, with troops, police, and armed civilians patrolling the streets to be on the ready. On the base Johnson and his company were one of the only ones still in the base as mostly everyone was out patrolling the city for any enemy troops hiding out and giving aid to those in need. In one of the company barracks was Johnson trying to get some rest after a tense call with his mom. "Hey Lieutenant your famous now," said Caporal Miller. "The fuck you mean Miller," asked Johnson as soon a video popped up for his neural device as it showed when he stunned that supposed officer several times and kicked him a few times as he was cursing and then cuffed him. "Are you fucking kidding me," replied Johnson with a sigh. "Well what you expect these days as you could literally record anything now," told Miller. "Look at that you got fourteen million views and counting with thousands of comments," said Miller. "Come on you gotta be kidding just after I had my mom berate me for not being able to come home now I have deal to with her seeing me taze someone multiple times and then beat'em up," replied Johnson. As he finished his sentence Captain Cardwell came in. "All right I just got informed by command that were going in so get ready and say what ever gotta see to your loved ones," the Captain announced. "When we gonna get those bastards," asked a private. "In one and a half month so expect all of the everyday training exercises and a recap in history class as well as the new Fairytale 101," said Cardwell. Soon everyone laughed at their captain's mention of what is going to be part of their training but also knew the hard work they will endure as they are willing to do whatever as it gives them the ability to teach those bastards a lesson. "Also Johnson General Anderson wants a word with you about your new fame," told Cardwell with a hint a amusement. "Yes sir," replied Johnson with a hint of fear. Alex immediately got up from his bunk as he headed for the general's office with some fear. Lieutenant General Sasha Rin Anderson was one of the many females to rise to the rank as she was a nice person but whenever you are to make her upset well expect to be demoted, having to help out the janitors on the base for five months and worst of all her creating whatever sort of challenge she come up with where she tells over the PA that whoever does what ever humiliating thing she says to do to a person that has angered her will be promoted and a 5 day leave which most of the personal on base will be hard pressed to find that person and do it. It's gotten serious to where one guy who angered her was able to leave the base in his car but had 2 companies at his home as they made him wear a princess outfit. Because of this she's been criticized many times for this with her response being helps moral and is more of fun way of discipline with most of the reasons of not getting demoted or fired was her winning every war game with great success which shows an she is an effective general. So her seeing that video was probably his death warrant. He arrived in front of the door as he knocked on it. "Enter," said a stern female voice. Johnson entered the room which a lady with her blonde hair in a ponytail wearing her uniform with the three stars showing her rank of Lieutenant General as he asked her, "You asked for me Ma'am." "Yes I called you to discuss some topics revolving around the footage you are in," she said in a emotionless voice. Alex gulped at she said knowing what's going to happen. "I accept any punishments for my actions shown in the footage," he said with fear. "Good cause you have to make yourself ready for a press conference, awards ceremony, photo shoots and video sessions for our recruitment ads," she said with a slight piece of amusement. "Uh what is this about may I ask," Johnson said with confusion. "You a celebrity now, an inspiration to give punishment for what those people did back there, a hero, anyways it's kinda turned to a meme after the translation for what the person said before you stunned him was released other than that you have permission to leave," Anderson said with a smile. "Thank you Ma'am," told Johnson with reassurance knowing he won't be punished. He left the room with a smile as his military career has turned for the better. Soon the base's PA system went on as the voice of General Anderson could be heard. _"To all personal if you are able to catch Lieutenant Alex Harry Johnson of Charlie Company 4_ _th_ _Platoon and have him wear a schoolgirl uniform that I have put in each of your barracks you will be awarded the standard prize which is a promotion and a 5 day leave to which it will be granted as that is all."_ The PA cut off as Alex looked down the hall to see 6 guys with several rolls of duct tape. "Fuck this shit," Johnson yelled as he immediately for his life while having his neural device call the nearest Lyft driver to get him out of this hell.

/

UNSF Report

List of assets to be directed in the operations against the

Sadern's Empire which is codenamed

"Operation Roman Reaper"

Total Personal

Combat troops:205,000

Officers:26,000

Civilian Personnel:3,000

PMC:9,850

Total vehicles

Tanks:10,000

AFV:28,000

Artillery Pieces:7,500

SPGs:5,000

MLRS:4,100

Unmanned:17,000

PMC:500

Stationed Air Assets

Fighters:2,500

Attack-craft:250

Transport Aircraft:800

Dropships:4,000

Unmanned:3,000

PMC:100

Naval Assets

Corvettes:4

UNSF Alan Shepard

UNSF Buzz Aldrin

UNSF Loren Acton

UNSF Viktor Afanasyev

Frigates:3

UNSF Boston

UNSF Edo

UNSF Kiev

Destroyers:2

UNSF-Achilles

UNSF-Atalanta

Cruisers:2

UNSF Venice

UNSF Malta

Carriers:1

UNSF Tigris

Gunships:34

Assault Barges:40

Civilian Freighters:30

Civilian Vessels:7

USS Mayflower

USS Constitution

USS Faragut

USS Phoenix

USS Archer

SS Olympian

SS Gallia

SS Crozier

SS Hudnall

PMC:3

RRW-1

RRW-2

RRW-3

All information is available to the public as anything further on is to be classified information


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3: The Predators

 **Enemy Home-world, Codename: Roma 1800 August 10** **th**

Above the planet was a vessel used by MIC used to spy on enemy positions, deep strikes into enemy territory, and what's being used today is to deploy special forces. It is called the Type-00 Ghost Stealth Corvette is 80 meters long and a 130 meters wide with a design stemming from the B-2 stealth bomber. Within it lies several individuals tasked in the first steps of the offensive taking place in about a month. These individuals are earth's most elite special forces Task Force 117. Created by the U.N. during the aftermaths of the Exilan invasion it was a multi-national coalition of the world's special forces such as U.S. Navy Seals, British SAS, and Russian Spetnaz. Soon after the full unification of Earth and the formation of the United Nations Space Force it become a fully fledged unit of the military. It's doctrine of complete secrecy such as it's newest members were handpicked by high ranking members who look through different files of many soldiers, all information about them are only given to those who are a part of it, and mostly notably the usage of numbers as every member is identified by a number they are given or sometimes chose for it is to be practiced all the time with exceptions being when not on duty and even files about it's members only have numbers in the place of names and all information have the letters encrypted into numbers.

To be a part of the force you have to be a great marksmen, technician, medic, skilled in hand to hand combat, etc. Be able to operate in all situations as you are also required to now how to operate all vehicles from a tank to being a skilled fighter pilot. As for how skilled they are that during the short Rulark war a team of 6 operatives was able to take on an entire base of up to 500 combatants with no casualties with the Rulark forces having 423 dead and 65 wounded with another operative when piloting a fighter being able to kill at least 100 hostiles. As for this they are the most dangerous people humanity has for its survival.

Today was of the many operations the task force has undertaken with the difference being of who they are fighting right now. Their goal was to rescue captured civilians located on the enemy world . The people involved are being debriefed by a M.I.C. agent codenamed "Nexus" on what their going to do. "Here is the rundown of how this is going to go," told the Agent. " They are two teams each consisting of 8 with call-signs being Hunter 1 and Hunter 2. You are to first touch the surface via halo jump at 80,000 feet as once you reach 10,000 feet you are to use your wing suits to glide to 2 clicks south of your objective which is an enemy camp consisting of at least 40 hostiles and at least 14 civvies from the 57 that went missing during the attack. Hunter 1 will clear out the camp and rescue the civilians while Hunter 2 will provide over-watch with sniper support. Once you eliminate the hostiles at least two T-44G will pick you up and the rescued civilians, any questions?" asked the agent.

One of the operatives raised his hand in question, "Rules of engagement?" "Kill or capture," replied the agent. As soon as there were no questions the teams prepared to drop from the ship in about 30 minutes. In the mission standard equipment is that primaries are either M-15 SMG, RGC-6 Carbines, RGS-30 AW, and a few guys having P-35s as secondary's are RGP-36, M-29 Remington, and the M-57. Attachments are sonar sights, target finders, and thermal sights as silencers are to be standard with every weapon except the energy ones. As everyone's exo is standard but additional wrist blades for more silent kills and using the newest stealth suits which has an extended battery life of 45 minutes with its full recharge time taking up to 30 seconds with improved optical illusion.

The operation was about to began as the special forces team were at the air lock looking down at the surface of the planet as they all checked the gear to see that was in perfect working order as the countdown started from 30 to 0 then the door opened. Soon everyone was pulled out as they started falling down to the surface of speeds of up to mach 1 but didn't pass out thanks to their high g suits that they are wearing. They soon reached 10,000 feet as they all activated their wing suits to glide to their LZ shown by a marker on their helmet's HUDs within the cover of darkness. They soon had the LZ in sight as they deployed their chutes for a soft landing in what was a small clearing within a forest. Once touching the ground they got up to collect their parachutes as they all gathered in a circle as a lady appeared wearing a business suit in the middle of the group. "Martha what is our sitrep," asked the one leading the operation Captain Arthur Millan designated as 43. "You are currently 1.8 kilometers away from your objective with from what the imaging shows from the recently deployed satellite that there is a tree-line just opposite of where the civilians are which is where Hunter 1 will began from as for Hunter 2 there's a small hill 6 clicks west overlooking the camp perfect for the task of yours as each of your objectives are shown by a beacon on your HUD which the trip there will take about 25 minutes as I will provide orbital surveillance and control the 2 quad-drones that 21 and 109 has if you decide to deploy them," told the A.I. . "Ok everyone you know your duties activate your stealth suits and head to your objectives, clear." "Clear," told everyone in unison. They soon activated their stealth as their bodies and weapons became invisible to the naked eye as they began to walk to their objectives.

After a couple minutes they came across what's seem to be a patrol. Soon 2 squad members walked right in front of them to see how well their stealth suits with it working well as the patrol didn't see a thing to which they activated their wrist blades and slash them down with ease. "Fuckin showoffs," said one of them. Soon they began their march again to their objectives as they saw a light in the darkness with their night vision. They immediately moved to their posts. Hunter 1 hid behind the treeline watching the front as Hunter 2 was on the hill overlooking the camp.

"Hunter 2 this is Hunter Actual do you have a visual on the camp," asked 43. "Affirmative Hunter Actual. intel from Martha is correct with at least 40 hostiles as I see 3 of them on each side probably on guard duty with the rest within as for the civvies well tell that MIC dude that he got his information wrong cause I see about 27 on our scopes. "Acknowledged prepare to kill the sentries on my go," told 43. "1, 2, 3 shoot" Soon they got up from their positions as they got close to the enemy guards before having a bullet in their head as they prevented their fall to reduce noise as they walked through the camp's tents and wagons through out. Soon they reached the center of the camp as they saw the wagons which held the civilians in them for them to rescue and aforementioned others but were surprised at what they saw as they saw several animal people which either had bunny or cat ears and tail and the wolf people that they saw during the invasion. They saw someone who appears to be an officer of some sort leaving his tent as he headed toward the wagon before opening and dragging out a female civilian who's info came up on their on HUDs as a translation of what the guy was saying appeared which angered them. This fuck was going to rape a 15 year old girl to which the special forces team was going to make him pay for it. "Hunters 1 and 2 go loud" told 43 in an aggressive tone. Soon the men and women of Hunter 1 got up as they shot at the enemy troops with Hunter 2 providing support in the camp with anger as one of them used his P-35 to stun the officer multiple times instead of killing as he can be used for intel. Soon everyone was dead except the few that were stunned as Hunter 1 disengaged their cloaks as one the team members went up to the girl who was now in tears at her saviors. "UNSF Special Forces we come to rescue you and everyone here.

 **Captured Civilian: Amanda Logan POV 5 minutes before**

It was my 7th day in this world as when I was kidnapped on that day.

 _ ***Flashback***_

I was with my friends enjoying a day out before out of nowhere a white building appeared as a dragon came out and soldiers came out dressed in Roman style armor killing everyone as me and my friends ran for our lives before one us got cut down with the rest us being captured. When we were forced back to where those people came from before I saw something that made me sick as I saw a bunch of people piled together as a flag was placed on top of them as I immediately passed out. Next thing I woke up in a wagon as I saw myself chained in shackles with a few people inside with me as when I looked to my left I was surprised at the sight of 3 woman one of them having cat ears and a tail with the other two having bunny ones. I looked around to see we where in a open field heading to a forest instead of the large city I lived in. I then looked over to one of my friends who was right in front of me. "Kathy where are we?" "I don't know we went into that building that appeared which we came out to this place and it's been hours since that," replied Kathy. "Where's Rose and Luna," I asked. "Dead when back at where you passed out when some guys tried to rape them but their nanobots kill those creeps but they were later killed," said Kathy in a emotionless tone. "They were some what lucky than what we have to go through." "What-What do mean by that," I asked in worry. "You see those animal girls over there, I was able speak with them in what appeared to be Latin with using a translator and I found out from the looks of things we going to be slaves," told Kathy. "How can you say that isn't slavery illegal," I asked not wanting to believe such a thing. A man next to us then replied, "girl we are on a different planet with no way to call for help and the anything we can do is accept it or cling onto hope that the someone will come save us."

 _ ***Present***_

I will remember those words as I clung on to hope knowing that someone will come save us but I knew it will take long. Over the days I kept trying to message my family or anyone at that matter as I started to become more open with those animal girls who were nice as I told of where I came from. As I trying to sleep in the cramped space which I was awoken by a men as he looked at him seductively which I knew what was going to happen. I tried to resist but failed as I screamed for him not to do what he was going to do as he dragged me to a tent. I then heard the sound the moment I heard it I was filled with joy knowing what it was. I saw the man who was dragging me head explode as other guys around him were killed with bullets or blue lights. As they were all dead men in dark clothing appeared out of nowhere which I was in tears as one of them went to me said, "UNSF Special Forces we come to rescue you and everyone here."

The girl immediately hugged the solider as he saved her from what that man and possibly how she would end up in life. Hunter 1 immediately went over to the wagons to free their people as they busted open the lock which people started coming out thanking them but then they something that surprised them. They had the animal people briefly thank them as they got out. The presumed local population were fearful as over the brief time they come to see as people who wouldn't enslave like their previous masters. "Hey captain I ain't getting a transmission from this guy who's our own," told a capital. The captain went over to man as he saw his neural device was damaged. "Sir what happened to your device," asked 43. "Fuckin Romans were beating me up after I tried to stop to stop one of them rapping a little girl back at Coy as one of them stomped on my neck before I blacked out. This was worrying as it explained why only 43 signatures were located instead of the total number of civilians missing. "This is Hunter Actual mission completed, we eliminated all hostiles with a few live ones for interrogation as we rescued captured civilians as well as believed to be local people who with them as I found the cause of a few signals of the missing civilians in showing up, requesting extraction, over," said 43.

"Hunter Actual this is Nexus your transports are heading your way but you are to stay groundside for further operations as the civilians, locals, and captured combatants will be leaving as for the cause of the unresponsive signals were already heard which is why your operations groundside will continue," he told. As the team heard that the all wanted to complain but knew this is what the joined the force for. "Hey Captain can I head over to the end of this clearing to our east," asked a Sgt. "Why do you ask 506," asked the captain. "A little something for our continued operations to lower the morale of our enemy," told 506. "Do what you please but be quick and don't do anything weird," replied 43. Soon the Sergeant started to drag one of the dead bodies over to where he was going making everyone question how his mind worked.

After a few minutes soon a gust of wind came as then two T-44 Comanche appeared out of nowhere as this was the G variant as it had more stealthy design to it as it can become invisible to sight and forms of detection for covert operations. As the comanches were touching down as the the several beast people were astonished of what appeared to be a flying iron beast capable of being invisible was incredible to them. What appeared to be the mouth of the creature as it opened instead rows of teeth it was just a metal interior as men similar to that supposedly rescued them where inside as metal crates and several strange creatures came looming out of them as the second one dropped a strange carriage made of iron as then it landed for a 2 smaller iron chariot to come out it's mouth. They were told to get in the metal beast along with the other people who came from the other side of the gate as they sat down on the rows of seats as they begin to lift into the air. What ever they will encounter it will probably be better than what they had endure of the empire.

"Ok that's the last of them so Martha what's are our new mission and we headed as I see several hoverbikes, 2 groundhogs, and a TUV," asked 43 to their teams A.I.. "Our mission is to keep finding more civilians especially the ones who's signals can't be picked up by our scanners, raiding camps, destroy supply convoy's, and intelligence gathering," Martha replied. Soon they were given their next objective was to intercept enemy forces trying to reinforce the gate as they began to put their put their supplies onto their vehicles.

They soon finished their tasks as a 43 and four other members went over to where that sergeant to do who knows what as they saw something that made everyone question his sanity even further. The saw the skinned corpse of a few of the Roman legionaries that they killed hanging from a tree. "506 the fucking hell's wrong with you," asked the captain in disgust at what one of his men did. "You ever watch that 80s film called Predator about a bunch of soldiers getting hunted down by some alien," replied the sergeant. "Kinda but what some old movie gotta do with you skinning fuckin people," yelled the captain. "Like I said to lower their morale like seeing what'll probably happen to them is a depressing fact for them to why they should even fight," replied the sergeant. "Valid point but only you're gonna do it and once we finish our operations here I'm gonna have you have a mental exam to see if really right in the head," told 43. "Fuck off," told the sergeant. "Did you just disrespect your superior officer sergeant 506," replied the captain in authoritative tone. "Uh no sir not a at all," replied 506. "Good now get on a hoverbike as we are leaving to our next objective, got that," said 43. "Got it," told 506 and everyone as they got on their vehicles and headed out.

 **Imperial Caravan: 1100 August 12** **th**

Centurion Petronius was leading a century of less than 50 men through the forests of Alnus Province with the riches the Imperial Army was able to send across the gate in time before the inevitable defeat from what he saw that stills terrify him. Men in green capable of great strength that use magic staffs to destroy entire cohorts, commanding iron beats that shoot fire out of their snouts, iron pegasus that rain magic from the sky, those metal dragons that wiped out the entire dragon force, most terrifying of all flying fortresses that can bring absolute destruction from the skies was those things that made quickly gather what was left of his century and come back to this side of the gate with loot and a few slaves that they could bring. It was his goal to reach the capital or any town to warn the empire of this defeat before the enemy come to this sight of the gate.

He then came across a camp which probably is one of the many caravans that went ahead of his before the losses started to increase. He and some accompanying men went to the camp to meet their fellow men in arms but couldn't find anyone but then heading toward the center they found traces of blood everywhere on the ground as the wagons that hold the slaves are empty giving him the possibility of them somehow breaking free and killing them. As looked around he then came across a sight that will terrify him as much as of what experienced at the other side of the gate.

He saw several men hanging from the trees as their skinned down to the flesh. He was appalled by the sight as he immediately vomited as well as several of his men to see such a thing. "These people are truly are savages to do such a thing," said Petronius as he went up closer to the body. He then see a piece of metal poking out one of the body which he immediately remembered it from the battles he fought. The enemy was already on this side of the gate, but how so quickly he wondered. Then a clicking noise was heard as then a blue light hit one of us killing him in the process as when everyone drew their swords but meant nothing as they all perished from the horrors they experienced on the other side of the gate. He was hit as he felt a sharp pain in his chest as fell to the ground as in his last moments black figures appear out of nowhere. His last moments were damming the emperor for attacking such a powerful army as he was to be greeted by Emroy in the afterlife.

 **Earth, San Francisco UNSF Headquarters 0500 October 12** **th**

San Francisco was one of the few locations in the world that fully recovered from the Exilan invasion with the only remnants remaining of the attack was the broken hull of a Exilan warship in the bay near Alcatraz. Now the reason for it being the home of the UNSF Headquarters was its geography for a start as the mountain range that surrounds parts of it as it become the perfect for the placement of W.A.D.C. or World Air Defense Cannons as it was a backup in case the orbital defense platforms and fleet above got destroyed during an invasion. The redwood forest was also beneficial as their were bunkers hidden through for civilians as well as a hidden base intended to be used as a resistance compound if Earth was to fall. In the early morning as people were about to go to work as in the Headquarters of Humanity's top military leaders in a conference with the president speaking through a monitor as well as the one advising them on how there enemy would act was Count Colt. "So it appears the operations are a success as from satellite photos, recon drones, and the eyes of special forces we have their forces weakened, low supplies, and have low moral as we speak," told Director Tokisada of MIC. "Good as in about a week the invasion will commence as ground forces are ready to cross and Admiral Ferren and his fleet is at the ready," said Chairman of the UNSF. "Perfect all is in place all thanks to you Count Colt as I like to add a personal thanks as you no longer a criminal as you technically have no crimes to speak as when we review the footage from the battle your men didn't kill a single civilian or looted anything as those that did we saw of how they were punished so good news for you," told the president. "I am very grateful for hospitality as I hope our people can have more formal relations once this war is over," replied the Count. Everyone begun to raise their glasses of wine as they begun to cheer. "To peace and the prosperity of our people."

/

UNSF Operations Report #002

Codename: Roman Reaper

After operations done by special forces, Naval Battlegroup Huns will make a warp jump 4 hours before ground forces will deploy through the gate as they are to begin assaults at other locations such as Imperial colonies off the continent to hold as well as cordon off the entire continent by taking major coastal cities. Naval Presence is also needed as the Senate allowed the idea of colonizing the other planets within the system as with permission of Count Colt that Formal Province and Alnus would be UNE territory until a referendum is to happen. The ground forces to cross the gate will consist of 4 marine divisions and 2 army divisions will cross the gate to establish foothold taking out the weakened enemy waiting for them as naval support is to be orbital strikes and then marines to descend from drop pods. Once the battle is won they are to began the construction of a base and expand into formal territory as other nations are to be left alone. High key targets is the Imperial Capital, Italica, Barilva a town on a major highway connecting the two between a mountain pass, and Rondel as the factor of magic in this conflict has many people worried about the potential it can be used for the enemy to be an actual tough opponent. The Campaign is to act as a war on earth before the Exilans as when the capital is reached UNSF war doctrine will go into full effect. This idea for of how the war would be as several officers agreed to have the first months of this war to terrify the enemy to surrender as its tactics would cause the Saderans death toll would be in the millions as the UNE doesn't want to be responsible for possible genocide. There is also the spreading of diseases that could wipe the entire population is likely which nanobots would be released into the air so civilians wouldn't get some super virus of the common cold. War production would be slightly increased to supplement assets to take part in this operation which are needed in the protection of the UNE territory and Allied. This war will either have the UNSF as heroes or Alien Invaders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4:The Mighty Endeavor

 **UNE Colony: Nibiru, Coy City 1000 October 19** **th**

In the morning was a normal day mind the fact the hundreds of soldiers in formation with several vehicles behind them on the street as in front was the so called "gate". Onlookers and reporters looked on to those who will bring justice to those that wish the harm that Humanity has and will repel for it's freedom and survival. On a simple stage in front of the structure in front of a podium was the president of the UNE.

"My fellow citizens today is one that will go done in history as on August 3rd an unknown force came across from what lies behind me," told the president.

"Instead of greeting us with diplomacy they came to conquer us under their rule but like the times before we prevailed and fought back as they knew the consequences of trying to conquer a people in the vast stars they knew but thought they could come to our homes to kill, pillage, torture, and rape," said President Erikson in a more loud and angry voice.

"As of now we decided to fight those who wish to enslave us for the justice of our people, rescue those who've been taken by these barbaric people, free those under their tyranny, and the protection of those who could have been under that tyranny,"

"The brave men and women who stand before me I wish you great luck and success to the mighty endeavor you have undertaken for the greater good of us, the people oppressed by the enemy and possibly the galaxy as we know it," told Erikson as a round of applause erupted for him.

He soon left the stage as it was being dismantled for the troops to move in through the gate as everyone got in their vehicles. Lt. Johnson got in a LAV-31 with his assigned squad as they began to move in the endless void.

"So Lt. think there be catgirls over there," asked Caporal Miller.

"You a fuckin furry or somethin' cause I know I didn't just hear that shit," replied Johnson.

Soon everyone in the vehicle laughed at the short conversation as many made jokes out of Miller to where the driver told him he ain't havin' an animal fucker in his APC . Soon the conversation of them meeting fantasy girls spread as many made inappropriate jokes and others annoyed by the stupid comments complain until the voice of General Anderson came on the radio.

"Cut the god damn chatter I don't needless conversation for something stupid you got that marines," told Anderson in angered authoritative tone.

Soon everyone stopped talking as they kept quiet through out the entire ride as some wondered how the Ginza invaders didn't get lost within this place. Some where in their own thoughts, taking a nap, or playing games on the neural devices to pass time through this ordeal.

"This is Badger 1-1 I see an end to the tunnel crossing in about 20 seconds."

"Copy Badger 1-1 proceed with caution as everyone else ready yourself up for a fight" said Anderson on the comns.

Soon everyone readied their gear for the battle that is going to come as they soon crossed the gate. It was night and by the looks of it almost morning as tanks formed up ahead as APCs and IFVs stopped behind as troops came filing out . As the commanders of their vehicles looked through the sights of the surrounding area as they saw several lights at least 2 kilometers away. When zooming in he saw a small camp of the enemy but he could several extensive damage to it as it was probably the navy bombarding the place as the commander got on his radio.

"This is Badger 1-1 I have at least 3 enemy camps sighted 1 klick down the hill permission to engage over,"

"Badger 1-1 granted as I want Charlie Company and Gulf Company to take the camp in the middle with it as I alerted Admiral Ferran as he ordered a marine insertion into the camp so watch out for friendlies, over."

Soon Lt. Johnson and his squad got back in their LAV-31 as it rolled down the hill to greet the enemy with some lead and plasma.

 **Enemy Camp, 0530 October 20** **th**

At the camp their was barely a surviving legion of less than three thousand with the other two camps suffering the same problems. This has come from attacks of what could be described as demons as the only thing known about is that those that are killed by them are skinned to their flesh and hanged in the trees which was a sight that scared many as a few deserted not wanting for such a thing to happen to them. They have endured constant attacks which were explosions going off, supplies destroyed, documents going missing, killing of auxiliary forces like the orcs, dragons destroyed, and a few men would go missing every now and then to only be found dead by the demons wrath. About an hour ago beams of light came down from the sky as the ground was engulfed in flames as the soldiers some how angered the gods in some way to which everyone started praying to every God the knew most importantly Emroy in the hopes to please him.

"My lord the enemy has crossed the gate."

"How do you speak of this soldier," asked the commander.

"I saw several beast atop the hill as they now have began to come to us."

When hearing this the Legate ordered his men to prepare to attack head on but then he saw a flash of light coming from the hill as then a portion of his camp exploded in flames to his horror as several men where killed to his already weakened force. Even the few orcs he had were wiped out in an instant. He then saw streaks of light coming down through the sky as then it impacted the ground as men were tossed through the air when near the objects. Then men started coming firing powerful magic at them as his legion began to falter under such power as then those beasts came as they began to use explosion magic from their snouts to decimate his men in an instant as men came pouring out from their behind as they killed what was left. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest until he could no longer feel anything.

"Ceasefire," told everyone as they lowered their weapons as there were no enemies left except those who surrendered.

"This way to easy I bet we could bet we could be home for Christmas," joked Johnson.

"You said it," told a marine.

As it was confirmed there where no more hostiles some troops began to go around for souvenirs as in swords, helmets, coins, etc. When looking around a member of the squad that was with Johnson went to a tent as by the looks of it was used by the commander. He went inside and saw a woman locked in a small cage as what she had surprised him.

"Hey guys better come over I think I found somethin'," told the marine.

"What is it Rodriguez," asked Lt. Johnson as he went to the tent with other marines in tow.

They all went inside to see a woman inside a small cage chained to it but what made them be in disbelief was her having cat ears and tail. Soon Miller went up and with his exo tore off the door to the cage and helped her out. They soon radioed command about it which they replied to question her for information as they are to stay put for they are to watch out for any more enemies as the rest at the gate dig in. They soon had their vehicles parked around the camp as they await for a Type-3 to come down as they already saw several freighters land near the gate to set up the FOB with gunships providing over-watch and also to be used as a deterrent so quickly as we already cleared the camps and marine recon went through the forests finding those who retreated.

"Miller since you want to meet a catgirl your going to ask her some questions and if you decide to ask her out I'll report to Anderson about your inappropriate behavior," told Johnson.

"Yes sir," replied Miller shivering at what his General may do to him.

They soon went to the tent that she was in as she was wearing sweats and was eating MREs that they had. Miller and Johnson came inside as they sat across from where she was sitting as Johnson activated his neural device camera.

"Hello sorry for intruding but we will like to ask some questions if you wouldn't mind," asked Miller as she simply nodded back.

"Ok first off what's your name"

"Albus," she said.

"Can I have a last name please," asked Miller.

"I don't have one," she told.

"What do you mean by that exactly," questioned Miller.

"We beast people don't have a last name as we are seen as inferior to even deserve one," Albus simply told as Miller and Johnson were surprised by this and some people outside listening in.

"Uhm why is that," asked Miller.

"About three years ago Crowned Prince Zorzal had the Imperial Army declare war on the demi-human tribes as the empire was low on slaves which we were their answer as we fought against them and were ferocious in battle but the Empire's overwhelming numbers made us lose as most of us were killed, enslaved, or were able to flee mostly in Formal territory," Albus told with a small tear. When hearing this mostly everyone had a sense of anger as not only these imperial bastards tried to enslave them because they thought to but they enslaved several species just because they are deemed inferior well not when there here.

"I am very sorry to hear as of now your kind want have to suffer anymore from what the empire has done as we're here to defeat them but I we will need information that will be useful to that," told Miller.

"Thank you for your hospitality as for information what I heard from my master is that he asked for reinforcements when the army was under the threat of demons which last night I heard that he received a letter from the Emperor himself," replied Albus with a somewhat happier tone.

The two thanked her for the information she's given as they went in the general's tent as they were going through the table as it was littered with papers and scrolls as they gotten help of other marines.

"So what the fuck we looking exactly?"

"I don't know just cross-reference words like reinforcements, army, name of the fucking guy who we after cause he decided to fuck with us I don't know just keep looking," commanded Johnson in an annoyed mood.

"Think I found something," told Miller.

"Read it then pendejo," told a marine.

"Piss off Rodriguez now let's see what it says," replied Miller.

 _By your request I Molt Sol Augustus Caesar have ordered the vassal nations of Elbe, Mudwan, Alguna, League, and Toumaren to your aid against the armies of the otherworlders as when the Allied Army is to come as they will take your stead in defence against them when they cross the gate of Alnus hill as your legion is one the only left of the empire as we are to rebuild our strength and vanquish this new foe for the empire._

"So looks we soon gonna fight some assholes who we not supposed to," told a private.

"Report it to command that we may have some new enemies to deal with soon."

"Rog."

 **Roma: Imperial Capital, Emperor's Throne 1200 November 4** **th**

"My majesty the Allied Armies has set out for Alnus hill as you have ordered as they should be there as we speak."

"Good two birds with one stone as the vassal nations will no longer pose a threat with them weakening the otherworlders to once our forces are fully recovered we can march back to their side and claim what is rightfully mine," replied Molt.

"With this out of the way I would like to speak about a certain issue regarding our territory," told Minister Marcus.

"Yes and what is that Marcus," asked Molt with a curiosity.

"Well our colonies and some coastal towns have gone silent to say as the flow of goods has stopped with any forms communicating cease to exist."

"Well then why won't we send some men to see why they have stopped supporting the empire in it's time of need," said Molt .

"Well see we already some men to those provinces but we have yet to hear from them as we are already speculating that they encounter something involved with why the towns have stopped giving goods"

He briefly paused thinking as this what some what worrying to say the least as he has an unknown enemy on the holy hill and his territory around the coast has gone quiet.

"I would have that as reminder as the issue at Alnus is more concerning at the moment to say so to speak,"

"As you say as I also would like to say that Marquis Casel has been rather busy with a few senators,"

"Is that so well leave them be for now as I would like for you to keep an eye out for whatever his faction is doing," told Molt with a small grin.

 **Earth, Geneva Presidential Home 1500 November 5** **th**

In the home of the president was Count Colt with some of his men with him speaking with the presidential staff in a small meeting room about a somewhat concerning topic for the day.

"This is somewhat concerning for us Colt as we now probably have an entire continent to fight to which the death toll would be very high and it is something we don't want," told the president.

"I know what you are saying which is why I would like to head to Alnus my self as I know most of the leaders of the vassal nations which I could stop them from getting involved.

"Good as we could have them on our side seeing of how you told us of how mistreated they are,"

Then the conversation stopped as the Defense Secretary received a message

"Well Count I guess it's to late as General Anderson has reported in saying that they are already engaging them as of now"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long as I had to deal with school a lot more now as I'm being handed out more work and my math teacher being hard so expect chapters coming out late which sorry for the inconvenience of it all. I also plan on working out on other projects in the future but this story will be top priority. As I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5:The Massacre of Alnus Hill

 **Roma: FOB Alnus 1245 November 5** **th**

Within in the trenches that surrounded the base was the end of a battle well if just firing artillery, rockets, and the usage of orbital bombardment while troops just simply sat idly by watching the spectacle wanting to let loose can be called a battle. The base in itself was average with most structures being that of Type-3 freighters with a few permanent buildings and mostly prefabs. The base had an airfield with the tarmac being lined with aircraft and some on the runway since mostly all aircraft can do vertical takeoff and landing with the purpose of it being there was for emergencies. For its defense it had several artillery pieces and rocket systems to be used against incoming wave attacks with AA guns and surface to air missiles to counter the dragon threat. The base was surrounded with a electric fencing and a makeshift wall made of a wood which its properties had been altered to resist fire and could shrug off most impacts that would come from the weapons of the medieval era as the walls were lined with sentry guns and other automated weapons. Then there are several lines of trenches with machine gun emplacements with tanks and other vehicles dug in to the ground. From an Ariel view most would affiliate the base with that of The First World War of Earth but modernized. This design for the base have proved effective in the attack it easily repelled as the troops began to leave the cramped space that the saw the spectacle in and looked over the carnage that it did.

"Jesus how much guys you think they lost," asked Miller

"I don't now man but when looking out I can see more than a thousand dead with a few dragons and orcs lying around."

"So may be more than a thousand probably?"

"Make that more than 50,000 I got drone scan it always able to made out about 47,000 bodies excluding non-humans," told a marine looking at his control pad.

"Shit that's a lot," replied Miller.

"Think they'll surrender?" asked a Marine.

"Hope they though since any commander would likely surrender when having that much causalities," said Miller

"Unlikely since back at Coy there were more than 40,000 dead on their side and they are still fighting us," told Johnson

 **Allied Army Camp 1700**

"It was a catastrophe!"

In the command tent is what left of the first offensive force against those on Alnus Hill as the losses was the most highest in a single battle in the history of Falmart and a major defeat for the Allied Army. As those that were left were the few generals of vassal kingdoms and Lord Duran of Elbe a well known military strategist and the most powerful of the vassal nations. He was listening in on the conversation as he was also strategizing a new attack on the hill.

"We lost more than 100,000 men and auxiliary!"

"How does the enemy posses such powerful magic no wonder the Imperial Army lost at the other side of the gate!"

"Frankly where is the Imperial we were told that additional forces will help us?"

"Did you see the power the enemy posses not even the Imperials could even get close!"

"We must retreat now while still can!"

"Retreat is not an option," told Duran.

"But lord Duran we lost about half our men in less than in an hour how do you expect us to win," asked a general.

"If we retreat now then the enemy who lies on that hill will rampage through all of Falmart as they burn your towns and capitals and enslave your people," said Duran.

"He is right if we don't stop them here and now then will we be conquered by them!"

"So Duran what is your plan," asked the Lord of Tourmaren.

"There is a new moon tonight we will attack under the cover of darkness as I want our remaining forces be divided into three were one attack the hill head on while the other two would flank around catching them off guard and would defeat them," Duran simply told.

"Brilliant give word to our men tell them to prepare for battle," ordered a general.

 _ **Five hours later**_

In the cover of darkness was the Allied Army in their planned assault against those who occupy the holy hill. Men were marching quietly as there superiors order them to in order for them to not alert the enemy as well as torches being forbidden to be lit. They already went past where they were previously defeated as the moral began to rise as they saw of how this would actually work as men began to silently cheer.

"Lord Duran it looks your plan is working no wonder they call you the Lion of Elbe," complimented a general

"I thank you for the compliment as we wil…."

Out of nowhere a numerous lights appeared out of nowhere At first it was though to be a shooting star but then more appeared as a large silhouette was made out. Then a large black grayish beast showed itself as it made a loud roar where a violent gust of wind was being blown.

"What in Emroy is that!"

"Everyone attack!

Soon archers formed up firing their arrows as the few mages that were there used magic spells against the unknown entity in the night sky. But it had no effect as what could be seen were the arrows bouncing off something that couldn't be seen as the magic attacks hit some sort of shield as blue ripples could be seen from where the attacks hit.

"Surrender now or be annihilated," yelled an unknown voice.

But they didn't listened as infantry immediately charged at the hill with archers and mages continuing their attacks. But then it came, bright yellow and blue streaks of light came from the hill at the charging Allied Army as men fell to the ground instantly as the unknown entity in the sky immediately fired magic as the ground exploded as then later iron beasts came down from the enemy lines as they fired explosion magic from their snouts as men were being killed left and right.

In the midst of the slaughter King Duran walked towards one the beats looking at the carnage before him as picked up a bow and arrow as he aimed at one of the beasts.

"Damn you!"

He let go of the arrow as it flew towards the monster but all the arrow did was bounce off what appeared to be a some sort of magic shield. Seeing this Duran began to laugh from insanity as then the beast known by the enemy as a Rommel moved it's head toward him as it fired it's explosion magic called the HEAT round at him as an explosion engulfed the King.

The battle was over in less than half a hour the Allied Army assembled to defeat the occupiers of Alnus was destroyed in a day. As the ground was filled with the dead in pools in blood with those still alive in extreme agony as some wanted to be relieved with death. Lying on the ground in his own blood was a commander as he saw those under his lead dead or screaming in agony. When trying to get up he couldn't feel his legs as when picking himself up he saw he didn't had any. He screamed from the sight as he cried for help as in his mind damming the Emperor for having them attack the otherworlders knowing they'd be annihilated.

He then saw numerous lights from the sky and ones from the hill coming towards him and his men. He saw iron beats come towards him as then men in green clothes with a few armor plating as they had some sort of metal frame that went along there bodies as what could be seen as a helmet as it had gold piece in front of the eyes should be as they as one of them walked over to him. The man looked at his blown off legs an saw the amount of blood he lost. The soldier then pulled out a black object from his waist as he had pointed at his head. Knowing what's going to happen he closed his eyes and then heard a long bang before he heard nothing else.

The Battle of Alnus Hill was one of the most one-sided battles in the history of battles as the enemy suffered 120,000 casualties with more than 100,000 dead with more than a thousand wounded as the rest probably run from battle. For UNSF forces there were no losses at all with the only one person stepped on a blade as it went into his foot which he immediately received medical attention. It can be easily said that the battle was a total victory for the UNSF as it will be a battle never to be forgotten in the land of Falmart.

* * *

 **FOB Alnus, Field Hospital 600 November 7** **th**

"Where am I?"

This was a big question asked by the leader of the Elbe as woke up in a strange white room as felt something around his arm. He saw a white cast over it as he tried to take it off but he then saw of how his left arm and leg were missing as he remembered himself being engulfed in an explosion which resulted in his injuries.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner Duran."

As soon as Duran heard that voice he looked to his right and saw someone that should have been dead.

"Colt but how!?" asked Duran.

"When at the battle at the other side of the gate, our forces were crushed as seeing how Titus was killed I surrendered with what little forces I had," Colt simply told.

"But how are you here," asked Duran.

"That I was taken in by them and interrogated which I complied with anything they asked as in return my people would be spared."

"But Colt doing so is treason against the Emperor and if he manages to win this war he have you and family executed as your lands pillaged," told back Duran.

"The empire won't win, you experience firsthand the power they posses as what you saw doesn't come close to what they're truly capable off," replied Colt.

"What do you mean by that," asked Duran.

They are capable of building flying warships of steel that could wipe out entire cities to which they could destroy entire worlds," simply told Count Formal.

"Impossible they have the power of the gods themselves!"

"If you don't believe me see for yourself."

Soon the room turn dark as then some sort of projection appeared which showed the world as it were a ball then dark rectangular structures similar to what he saw in the night battle formed as they fired red beams of light that hit the world as it was blown to pieces which caused to tremble in fear. Then the lights cut back on as he looked back to Colt.

"What do they want from us," asked Duran in fear.

"Nothing really from you and the other vassal nations just to end hostilities with them and to brake your pact with the Empire as you probably going to do that anyways as seen the reason he sent you is to remove you as a threat," answered Colt.

"What of you and the empire," said Duran.

"As I said they will spare my people and family as I was cleared of charges by them seeing how me and my men didn't commit atrocities as I plan on joining their government, as for the Empire well since they killed 600 of the otherworlders people which they are here for justice as they plan to capture anybody involved with the invasion of their lands.

"So they just want justice for their people that were killed by the empire," asked Duran.

"Yes that is all they want ," told Colt.

"Well I should accept their offer then if you say they are that generous," Duran said.

"Good I will tell their general as I also recommend getting what they called prosthetics which are basically replacement limbs for arm and leg," replied Colt as he left the room.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Emperor's throne 900 November 14** **th**

"My majesty I have reports of how the vassals have sided with the otherworlders after the battle where the Allied Armies were almost completely annihilated."

The Emperor was shocked from the news as he was now filled with anger with those traitors but from what some what put at ease knowing that the vassal nations would be a threat for now but with the help of the ones across the gate they maybe a bigger threat than they were later on.

"Have our remaining forces be sent to the vassal kingdoms and burn their lands to the ground as all of Alnus Province and anywhere near it have the livestock taken, crops burned and wells poisoned to slow the enemy for now," the Emperor said.

"Sorched earth your highness but it will cause major loss in tax revenue and there's the problem of possible defectors," told Marcus.

"Defectors you say well once we beaten the otherworlders I have those defectors killed for their treason," told Molt.

"Father!"

Soon the sound of footsteps were heard as a young woman clad in armor and having a distinctive red colored hair similar to her eye color came walking towards the Emperor.

"Pina my dear what is the matter," asked Molt.

"Is it true that our Vassal nations have lost more than a 100,000 men at Alnus hill if so then what do you plan to do," she asked.

"Well we will use this opportunity to rebuild our forces," said Marcus as before being cut off by Pina

"Nonsense, we must use this opportunity to take back the hill at once as in doing so gives the enemy the time to completely invade the empire ," she yelled.

"Pina you are correct but most of our engagements with the otherworlders we didn't know of their strength so I ask of you and your order to scout their positions."

"My order?" Pina said in surprise.

"Yes if they are nothing more than your plaything," the Emperor replied.

"I understand your majesty," Pina told as she kneeled down.

* * *

 **Unknown Location: 2200 November 16** **th**

In the small canyon that on a small ledge was one of the special forces team lying on what ground they have overlooking a camp of bandits which had got their commands attention.

"Ok so reports say we have a group of bandits responsible for a small town that satellite imagery shows got burned to the ground by them which we gonna make them pay for it as UAV got footage that they ran a fowl with an Imperial convoy as they stole their wagons so there's the chance of there being our people down there," told Captain 43 of the special forces team.

"So what's the play?"

"27, 78, 10, and 76 are already down ready to go as were here to provide overwatch up here and spot out other targets as a UAV had spotted a group of other bandits about 2 klicks from here so keep eyes out and," as 43 was continuing his speech he was interrupted.

"Uh sir someone is already attacking the bandits," told 10.

"What the fuck?"

In complete surprise what appears to be some little girl in a weird gothic outfit wielding a large halberd that she shouldn't be able to carry so easily as she swung at the bandits with ease as they ran in a panic.

"Uh Cap do we engage," asked a member keeping his sights trained on her with some fear in his eyes seeing the girl.

"We don't know anything about her just keep sights trained on her and keep your cloak on,"

They continued watching the small carnage the girl was doing as the operators at the camp were recording every bit of it as they made sure their stealth suits won't turn off as none of them want to be seen by the crazed girl as she literally killed every bandit and then left the scene.

"Ok what the fuck was that," yelled an operator through his comms startled by the encounter.

"What ever she is we got to report this to command," told the Captain.

"We searched the camp the only thing in the wagons was food, weapons, and a bunch of jewelry," told 10.

"Damn so all we got from this is the knowledge of a crazy murderer who's a little girl running around," laughingly told 43.

The team soon reported their finding to their superiors as one of them was ordered to launch a drone that would follow the unknown girl as the group headed to their vehicles and drove off as they were hoping to never encounter her again.

* * *

 **FOB Alnus 930 November 19th**

"So we being sent on a recon mission that isn't a recon mission?"

"That's what Cardwell said as we're only being sent out to make contact with local settlements that UAV and satellite imaging shows," told Johnson.

"So you head about the new shipment that's arrived."

"Yeah new gear such as new exos, improved guns, new ones, new aircraft, new vehicles and those drones everyone is talking about such as the ED-209," said Johnson unenthusiastically.

"Why you aren't you that excited Lieutenant?" asked Miller.

"Well why do we need them anyways the guys we fighting can't do anything to hurt us," replied Johnson.

"Well its straight from High command as they want to see combat test the new stuff we getting to see how effective it is," told Miller.

"Still from who we fighting I bet an army from World War One can beat these Roman-wanabes," Alex said.

"Yeah your right but still can't wait to try out the new toys," Miller said in a child like tone.

The group made their way to the armory for their new equipment as they entered the room lined with weapons, exosuits, and other gear. They greeted by the armorer who begun to review the new gear they're going to use.

"Welcome boys so ready to try on the new toys the nerds at R&D made."

"Yeah so what we got Amell," asked Miller.

"Well the new exos can carry up to twenty-eight hundred pounds, speeds up to thirty-six miles an hour, jump up ten feet in the air, and also they added in attachments for melee combat such as wrist blades either titanium blades or plasma blade which is basically a real life lightsaber with a deployable riot shield which is capable of blocking most magical attacks from those wizards we encountered as you can choose however you like it as they are also issuing new helmets which fully protects the head as it has a new HUD system as well as new body armor," told the armorer.

"Weapons?"

"Well we mostly improved the old stuff but we got some new shit such as M-250 which is a laser rifle meant to penetrate heavy armor as a replacement for the M-40, the MK-1 Grand which is a new rifle, with a new rocket launcher the RGW-7 Stinger as it has a magazine of 5 rounds which are guided and are more destructive on impact to contend with those dragons we encountered and also we have a deployable energy shield so no more huddling around vehicles for protection as it deploys a shield for up to 2 and a half minutes that has a radius of 30 meters so use wisely which that about wraps everything I suppose and the one I shouldn't forgot as I now most of you would like the XM-268 minigun which you can easily attach to your exo and go fuckin' rambo with ease," told Amell.

With tis brief rundown the platoon soon grab their equipment as they head out for the motor pool for their assigned vehicles as they entered them and began driving out of the base in to the new world.

"So where we heading to Lieutenant," said Miller

"Well we are to head to a small settlement called Coda Village where there maybe or maybe not catgirls for your furry dick to fuck," said Johnson.

Soon everyone in the TUV burst in laughter with some being heard over the radio channel to the other vehicles.

"I fuckin' hate all of you," told Miller in a small voice.

* * *

 **Recon Team Three (RCT3) File**

 **Members-**

 **Lieutenant Alex Johnson**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** Male

 **Date and place of birth:** April 17th 2069; Los Angeles, Earth

 **Height:** 189 cm

 **Weight:** 84 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion.

 **Role:** Commanding Officer

 **Loadout:** RGR-27 Kalashnikov using 7.62 rounds with Hybrid sight and under-barreled shotgun. M-57 with laser sight and configured for semi-automatic. Two M-6 Plasma Grenades and another two flashbangs. Exo weapons are plasma wrist blade with riot shield.

 **Caporal Jeffrey Miller**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** Male

 **Date and place of birth:** June 2nd 2076; New Hawthorne, Mars

 **Height:** 185 cm

 **Weight:** 83 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion

 **Role:** Drone Operator

 **Loadout:** RGC-6 with target finder and laser sight as sidearm is RGP-36. Has Firefly Scout Drone with control tablet being able to be used on Goliath support vehicle and other unmanned vehicles. Exo-weapons is two titanium wrist blade.

 **Sergeant Gabriel Rodriguez**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** Male

 **Date and place of birth:** March 23rd 2073; Durango, Earth

 **Height:** 187 cm

 **Weight:** 83 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion

 **Role:** Marksman

 **Loadout:** Primary weapon is anRGS-30 AW with scope modified to zoom in on targets and can switch to thermal vision. Secondary weapon is a M-57 with grenade loadout being 2 plasma and 3 flashbang. Exosuit weapon is a titanium wrist blade with riot shield.

 **Private 1** **st** **Class Tescran Riliki**

 **Race:** Yidrin

 **Sex:** Male

 **Date and place of birth:** January 19th 2072; Takinara, Yidrona

 **Height:** 196 cm

 **Weight:** 98 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 10th Battalion

 **Role:** Anti-Armor

 **Loadout:** PR-8 with target finder and under-barreled railgun with also having RGW-7 Stinger as for sidearm is a M-57. Exo weapon is a plasma wrist blade

 **Staff Sergeant Yuna Akihiro**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** female

 **Date and place of birth:** December 21st 2071; New Bermuda, Atlantia

 **Height:** 183 cm

 **Weight:** 80 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion

 **Role:** Combat Medic

 **Loadout:** P-35 with Sonar sights and laser sights with sidearm being an M-57. Carrying 2 plasma grenade and 4 flashbang. Exosuit weapons is a titanium wrist blade.

 **Private Ronnie Steiner**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** Male

 **Date and place of birth:** May 6th 2074; Illirya, New Constantinople

 **Height:** 193 cm

 **Weight:** 89 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion

 **Role:** Machine-gunner

 **Loadout:** MG-11 using 7.62 rounds with attachments being ACOG sights and vertical grip. Sidearm is RGP-36 configured to fire at full-auto with laser sight. Using 4 plasma grenades and 4 shock grenade. Exosuit weapons is a plasma blade with riot shield.

 **Lance Caporal Yuri Petrenko**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** Male

 **Date and place of birth:** October 16th 2072; St. Petersburg, Earth

 **Height:** 188 cm

 **Weight:** 85 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion

 **Role:** Demolations

 **Loadout:** Primary is RGR-Kalashnikov with holographic sight and under-barreled grenade launcher as sidearm is a RGP-36. Carrying five M-6 Plasma grenades and three flashbangs. Weapons for exosuit is two plasma blades.

 **Private 1** **st** **Class Sarah Jackson**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** Female

 **Date and place of birth:** July 15th 2073; Brighton, Arcadia

 **Height** 187 cm

 **Weight:** 86 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion

 **Role:** Machine-gunner

 **Loadout:** MG-33 with target finder and vertical grip with sidearm being an M-57. Carrying 3 Plasma grenades and 2 flashbangs. Exo weapon is titanium wrist blade and riot shield

 **Caporal Pierre Armel**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** Male

 **Date and Place of birth:** February 19th 2073; Louise, New Quebec

 **Height:** 179 cm

 **Weight:** 81 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion

 **Role:** Rifleman

 **Loadout:** RGC-6 with Sonar Sights and vertical grip as sidearm is an RGP-36. Grenade loadout is three plasma grenades and two flashbangs. Exo weapon is titanium wrist blade with riot shield.

 **Master Sergeant Asuka Shin**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sex:** Male

 **Date and Place of Birth:** September 6th 2071; Tokyo, Earth

 **Height:** 184 cm

 **Weight:** 86 kg

 **Unit:** 5th Division, 2nd Brigade, 9th Battalion

 **Role:** Rifleman

 **Loadout:** Mk-1 Grand using FMJ with ACOG sights with sidearm being an M-57. Grenade loadout is 2 frag grenades with 3 shock grenades. Exo weapon is plasma blade

 **Vehicles:** Tactical Utility Vehicle (TUV) armed with a M-40 anti-tank automatic rifle, M-13 Groundhog mounting the new XM-268 plasma minigun, LAV-31 with extended missile loadout, and Goliath UISV (Unmanned Infantry Support Vehicle) with its grenade launcher replaced with a rocket launcher.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for being late I have some internal family issues as me having some stuff at school. So for much to the displeasure of myself and for you the readers that now updates may take longer now. Very sorry as for right now I hope you enjoy this chapter seeing how this took more than 3 months. Thank you all for 10,000 views.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fire Dragon Attacked and Died.

"So are we there yet?"

"Don't even fuckin' start that shit."

It was past forty-five minutes since the team left the base as they were heading towards their first objective which was a small village known as Coda. In the first 10 minutes they past by a checkpoint which distance from the base was 8 miles which when passing by most of the team were amazed at the new ED-209 ground drone which was menacing in itself to ward off any potential attacks. Once they were cleared they continued on their way. Most of the members were enjoying the wilderness of a new world with some playing games to pass the time until they reach their objective.

"So what do you think of all this Lieutenant," asked Miller.

"Well this has got to be one of the easiest wars we ever faced as we doing is simply just blowing shit up as whoever thought we'd be fighting Romans with fantasy shit added to it," replied Johnson.

"Yeah I was expecting that that either the Rularks wanted payback, Exilan came early, the Conquerors, or even a new species as who in their right mind would think of getting invaded by a bunch of Roman-wannabes with magic and dragons and shit," told Miller.

"True so let's see, it's been 30 minutes in which we have about another 25 minutes before we reach our objective," spiked Johnson.

"So anyone interested in listening to some music," asked Steiner.

"Sure why the heck not," replied the Lieutenant.

Soon the vehicles speakers were turned on as the sound of trumpets to then the short sound of drumming was heard

 **Auf der Heide bluht ein kleines Blumelein Und das heiBt: Erika. Eins von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein Wird umschiwarmt Erika.**

"Steiner are you fucking serious," yelled Johnson through the comns

"What it's a good song," Steiner replied.

"No Steiner this is a good song," told Petrenko as he took over the speakers from Steiner and played his music.

 **Soyuz nerushimy respublik svobodnykh, Splotila naveki velikaya Rus! Da zdravstvuyet sozdanny voley narodov yediny moguchiy sovetskiy souuz!**

"Are you two fucking serious, we ain't gonna go to a village under the banner of the fucking Nazi's or the Soviet Union so turn that shit off," yelled the Lieutenant as the speakers turned off as everyone stayed quiet until Miller was raising his hand.

"The fuck is it Miller," Johnson asked.

"I have a song," replied the Caporal.

"Better not be some nazi or any other song of some fucked up country," told Johnson.

Soon the song as it started with the sound of a guitar then the lines began.

 **America, America, America, Fuck Yeah! Comin' again to save mother fuckin' day yeah!**

"Ugh I'm working with the god dam three stooges"

As Miller was singing along everyone else were doing the same or just ignoring as they made their way to Coda Village.

* * *

 **Coda Village 1100 November 19** **th**

In the small village the people were tending to their normal tasks as the adults were doing their jobs, children playing or helping their parents as it was any other day as to them the fighting between the empire and people of the gate were far enough for the village to be left alone. As the people were doing their every day things until one of the villagers notice something strange from the distance. Would like carriages but without any horses as they were what look to be made of metal and had a green color to them. The strange creatures approached the village gate. Then the villager remembered what the passing Imperial soldiers told of the terrifying powers of those from the gate which they commanded iron beasts that shook the ground and shot magic from their snouts. To which the villager shouted out to his fellow people that the otherworlder's army has arrived to which many began to run and hide in their homes.

"So it looks like we scared them off just by showing up so should we pull back," told Private Riliki.

"No we are still gonna establish contact so try to look more friendly when approaching them so take off your helmets," told the Lieutenant.

"Are you serious, come on I just started to like these things," said Miller.

"Quit bitchin and just take it off," replied Johnson.

The group soon got out of their vehicles which as they went to the front of the village with helmets off to look less menacing. They were soon able to greet with a few of the villagers as then they were later greeted by the Village elder as they asked him about neighboring villages and other stuff as the elder offered them a look at his map to which they did as when seeing it they used their helmets image scanner which was more better than neural devices to overlap it with their satellite imaging to have a better sense of direction. Once done they soon left to one of the villages the elder directed them to.

* * *

 **Coan Forest 1530**

As soon as Recon Team Three left Coda Village they started to head towards the forest where there was supposedly a village of elves as that would isolate themselves from the outside world. In the meantime the Lieutenant was a little angered by two of his team members choice of words.

"Steiner and Yuri I can't believe you guys called yourselves Peter File and Moe Lester to the villagers back at Coda the fucks wrong with you two," yelled Johnson.

"What's the big deal they probably don't even know what it means," told Petrenko.

"Oh really well another thing I'm pissed off about is that you Ronnie after naming yourself pedophile decided to play around with a bunch of kids and you Yuri after calling yourself molester decided to do the same as well as flirting with most of the girls that came up to you, you pieces of shit.

"Hey I'm sorry but it's still kinda funny to be honest," replied Steiner.

"Just fuck off and when we arrive in the village you are staying in here unless I say so, got it," ordered Johnson.

The convoy soon arrived at the forest as the group saw outlines of large tree houses as when approaching what appeared to be the entrance they saw a few people or elves at the front holding weapons like swords and pointing bows and arrows at them.

"Ok same thing as before, we have our helmets off to look less threatening, I try to talk with, as Rodriguez your with me as even though our translators makes it very easy to talk with them you're the most fluent out of all of us so any accents won't fuck up dialogue, Akihiro is coming to show that women are soldiers and provide immediate medical if things go downhill , and Riliki to show our diversity, as for you Miller I want you to be ready with goliath if things go south, got it," told Johnson

"Got it," told everyone in unison.

They soon got out of their vehicles as the four marines took off their helmets and had their hands raised as Johnson went upfront and spoke to them.

"I am Lieutenant Johnson of the United Nations Space Force, I come to meet the people of these lands and make good relations with them," said Johnson.

Soon an elf male by the name of Hodor came up as he looked at the group that wore strange dark green clothing that had few armor pieces covering it as they had some metal bars that went along their bodies and had strange black pole like objects at the back of them.

The group themselves were peculiar as who appeared to be their leader had a skin tone similar to elves but more tanned with black hair and brown eyes.

The person next to him had a more tanner skin tone with black hair and brown eyes.

To the person behind was a humanoid who had a light green tone to his skin with gray hair and having a yellow eye color.

Then surprisingly there was a woman amongst the group as she bad a white yellow like skin tone with black hair and brown hair.

"I have never of this United Nations Space Force to which where do you come from," asked Hodor with some suspicion.

Soon Sergeant Rodriguez came up to answer.

" We come from the Gate on Alnus Hill," he told.

Hodor's eyes widened from this as like every other species on Falmart that most of them came from the Holy Gate of Alnus as from hearing this he ordered the other elves to lower their weapons and allow the group into the village.

"So that was easy," said Johnson.

Soon the group entered the village with their vehicles trailing behind except the LAV-31 as the marines were met with stares coming from the elves. To then they were soon greeted again by Hodor.

"So soldiers I ask you what is your business here in Falmart," asked Hodor.

"We are here exploring these lands, that's all," told Rodriguez.

"So you are all scouting party," told Hodor.

Rodriguez then went to Lieutenant Johnson and asked him whether or not they should tell them of the purpose here to which he nodded.

"Uh, Yes we are as our reason for being in Falmart as that a few months ago a mysterious gate appeared in one of our cities to which Imperial soldiers came out and began slaughtering our people and capturing those who lived as our military fought back and made them retreat to this side of the gate, to which we are here to bring justice for our people and rescue those captured by them as well as freeing the people of the tyranny of the empire."

From hearing this Hodor was surprised as he heard from passersby about a great army on Alnus Hill fighting the Empire but never believed it until now as these soldiers were of the an army who were here for their people attacked by the empire and freeing those living under it's tyranny. From this his first thought would be to join them as the empire is known for its harsh treatment against the humanoid people and it has been increasing the demand of tribute of his tribe. As Hodor was going to ask some more questions the Lieutenant was interrupted by a message from one of his men.

"Lieutenant, Steiner and Petrenko just got out of the vehicle as Petrenko said he saw a fairy and wants to get it on video.

* * *

"So where did it went," asked Steiner.

"I think it flew that way," replied Petrenko as he and Steiner darted off in the direction he pointed at.

The two marines soon saw the fairy land a small branch as the two hid behind a Bush as they immediately turned on their neural devices video recorder as they zoomed in on it.

"Hey Ronnie how famous do you think we will get from this," said Petrenko.

"Well the people back home are dying just to see this place as the news crews that arrived a few days ago have been asking to film this place so for us being the first people to video a real life fairy, we'll be remembered in history," replied Steiner.

"Yeah once we get back to Alnus I'm a make the reporters pay us a hundred credits for this and we'd be gold," told Yuri.

"Hey look the fairy is coming towards us," Steiner told as the two immediately got up and try to talk with the creature.

"Hello my nam…" Before he could say anything just flew passed them in an instant.

"She didn't fuckin see us or something," asked Steiner in confusion.

"I don't know let's go back before, HOLY FUCKING SHIT, DRAGON!" yelled Petrenko as he saw the big red reptile heading downs toward them as he immediately began firing his rifle at the beast as well as Steiner with his machine gun.

As they fired upon the beast the 7.62 rounds were denting and sometimes shattering the thick scales of the dragon thanks to it being fired at high speeds. This some what irritated the beast as it flew back from those that somehow manage to damage it's thick scale.

"Why the fuck does this have to happen," said Petrenko as he was running to what his exo can do as every now and then he would stop to fire his rifle at the beast as it flew back a bit to avoid the anoyance.

As they were running back soon they heard a rumble as then the Goliath UGV came in as it fired it's plasma minigun which melted it's scales and fired it's rockets which blew bits of scales off.

"Need a ride," spoke Miller through the comns.

From hearing it Steiner and Petrenko immediately got on the Goliath as it drove away back to the village with it firing it's minigun at the creature trying to follow it with much pain.

"So how mad is the Lieutenant right now," asked Steiner.

"I am more than mad you goddamn idiots" Johnson yelled through the comns.

They soon reached the Village with dragon in tow as when the dragon was visible it was then met with hypersonic projectiles and plasma bolts as the TUV's 25mm gun was chipping bits of it's scales off with the 40mm bofors blasting off it's scales as it created huge holes in it's body. The elves also joined in the fray as they fired their arrows at the known weak spot of the dragon which it's eyes as which were some what successful as one of it manage to hit the spot.

"Take this motherfucker," told Rodriguez shooting with the 25mm mounted on the TUV.

"Fire the rockets at the chest," ordered Johnson as the LAV-31 fired it's missiles as well as the Goliath's rockets.

From this the dragon spat fire at those that manage to hurt it as recon team three immediately pulled back as they flame reached some eleven who were close to battle and some of the trees.

"Shit, keep firing make it focus on us instead of the elves," ordered Johnson as the team continued it's fire on the creature.

Not wanting to endure anymore pain the dragon immediately flew away from the village.

"Everyone all right," asked the Lieutenant.

"I ain't dead that's for sure," said Armel.

When everyone was accounted for with them barely having any injuries. They soon went to check on the elves which they saw that some of the tree houses were burning from the fire breath as they immediately went to action as they grabbed whatever they can to put out the fires as they helped those out of the burning buildings and give medical aid to those injured.

"So how many casualties," asked Johnson to Akihiro.

"Fifteen dead with thirty injured, eight require extensive medical aid which we need to go back to Alnus," Yuna replied.

"Miller send word back to Alnus and tell them about the dragon and the situation here as we may require transports as well as permission for possible refugees," told the Lieutenant.

"Roger that,"

Soon as Miller began communicating with Alnus Base the elf Hodor began to walk up to Johnson.

"I would like to thank you and your men for defending our people from the Flame Dragon as well asyou helping us with our wounded," told Hodor.

"It's duty to do so, so what will you do with the situation going on," asked Johnson.

"We must our leave our homes as the beast is likely to come back to finish us yet we don't know where we are to go," Hodor said.

"Maybe you got come back to our base if our Superiors allow it back at Alnus," replied Johnson.

"How would you be able to ask them, Alnus is at least a day away from here," asked Hodor before he was interrupted by Miller.

"Sir, Alnus Main says refugees are allowed to come as the only transports we're getting is supply trucks as most aircraft are still being used in the construction of the base with us getting support from RCT6 with them dispatching two Bird of Preys to us as they also ordered us to head back to Coda as some Special Forces engaged some bandits trying to raze the town as they are joining us as well," told Miller.

"We're gonna be a huge target, has the fleet said anything about the dragon," asked the Lieutenant.

"Fleet tying to find it but ship's scanners and satellites aren't picking anything up for some reason," replied Miller.

Johnson then turn to Hodor to fill him in on their plan is.

"Ok, so our superiors are allowing to come as we they are also sending some transports to help with the evacuation as we are going to stop by Coda Village as they recently got attacked by bandits which one of our teams stopped," told Johnson.

"But how did you do that? Are you are all mages?" asked Hodor.

"No we don't use magic we just have advanced technology," replied Johnson.

"Basically that in terms of things like our weapons is more developed than yours in terms of ever evolving wars requiring new technologies and discoveries in science," Miller told.

From his words Hodor was able to understand it as basically while the people here in Falmart were still stuck with the sword being the weapon of choice that these people were able to advance beyond what they thought possible. He then went back on track as the time of the arrival of their transportation since most of their wagons got burned during the attack.

"So when will you're carriages arrive," he asked.

"I would say less than 2 hours they will arrive," told Johnson.

From hearing this Hodor was at first skeptical at the time travel but seeing of how they can communicate at great distances he didn't think to question it. Soon all the elves began to go evacuate as they were getting their valuables onto what carts they had left as the injured were still being treated as later on the transports arrived to the surprise of everyone in a short time. They then left the forest village as the UNSF vehicles would have to drive slower then usual to let the wooden carts to keep up with them.

* * *

 **Next Day Coda Village 1008**

As the convoy arrived at the village center they could see numerous carts being readied as the people of Coda were already evacuating after the suppose bandit attacks and the news of the flame dragon. When entering the town they saw several vehicles with most surprising for the UNSF forces was appear to be hoverbikes as none of them got to see one as the vehicles were behind closed doors for the public. Soon Lieutenant Johnson got out of the TUV with the rest of the passengers as they went up to the special forces team. Soon one of the members went up to the approaching marines.

"Which one of you is First Lieutenant Johnson," asked the operator.

"Yes, that's me," answered Johnson.

"Ok, I'm the captain of this team, code-name forty-three, so I would like to ask about the so called Flame Dragon," asked the captain.

"Well the beast is much larger and has more thicker scales than the ones we say at Coy City, but 7.62 could do some denting of the scales, fifty-cal could do some damage, as twenty-five millimeter pierced through as the 40 bofors blowed off large portions of it's scales. Also I would liked to know about the shit that happened here," said Johnson.

"Come over here," told the captain.

They two officers soon walked over to a building were sat on the walls what looked to be Imperial soldiers who were all chained up with one another as they had shock collars on them in case they tried anything funny.

"Well Lieutenant, from what they're yelling at us most of the time is that they are Imperial soldiers going around settlements and doing scorched earth tactics with the pillage, kill and rape instead of trying to evacuate their people to safety," told forty-three.

As the two officers were conversing with each other one of the Imperial soldiers decided to taunt those who managed to capture him," Damn you dishonorable animals, you savages dare to not show yourselves in battle like a true soldier, instead you use magic to hide your yourselves and attack, you people disgust me, once I free my self I will make sure to make you suffer for your transgressions, as our great empire will drive you back across the gate and invade your lands and enslav… gaahh, aaahhh," as the solider big talking was now him screaming in pain from the electric shocks know coming from the device around his neck.

"And that's why we love these things so much Lieutenant," joked forty-three.

"So when we gonna be issued those," asked the Lieutenant.

"You have stun modes on your weapons so why need these collars," replied the captain.

"True that and also what's with the predator mask," questioned Lieutenant as he was then interrupted with the sound of horse and a loud clang as both of them rushed over to the scene as people gathered round.

"Sergeant Akihiro what happened," asked Johnson.

"The axel boke due to the overloaded weight on the cart which knocked the horse over and caused the girl to fall down," she answered.

The medic then went over to the unconscious girl as she began to check her vital signs.

"Vital signs normal with a possibility of a concussion from falling head first," she told herself as she then noticed a girl with a light blue hair looking over her as she had looked to be a staff.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked Akihiro.

Before anything the horse suddenly jolted up as it was about to hit the girl with it's hoofs Johnson immediately shouldered his rifle and fired at it making it fall immediately to the ground.

She saved me," she thought to her self.

After the little incident they village began to resume evacuating as when everyone and everything was good to go they headed out as the convoy would first head to the Tesseria Highway for Coda Villagers to go on their way to a nearby city as they taking the long ride.

* * *

 **Road leading to Tesseria Highway 1205**

"This is so boring," was the common though for most of the UNSF soldiers.

As the convoy was making their way to the highway they would have the occasional cart being broken to which led to them having to burn in it down as the people would grab whatever they can carry beforehand as they would walk, hitch a ride with fellow villagers or in the vehicles of the UNSF. They was also the occasional run-ins with bandits and Imperial soldiers which were immediately dealt with the two Bird of Preys firing at them before they even can get close as the two UAVs would act as a early warning system against threats especially the dragon.

In the cabin of the TUV carrying the Special Forces one of the members began to alert his captain.

"Uh Sir, I am picking up a signal from the drone that was tracking that girl from the raid.

"What" was the word everyone of the operatives said as they began to remember that night.

"This is RCT3 Actual I'm seeing a lot of birds in the area, hey is that a little girl carrying a big ass axe," said Johnson through the comns.

In the Captain's head was him thinking whether or not to tell him about the threat that she pose but the information was classified for most of the military as only his fellow operatives and MIC know about her. He then decided his action with two simple words "Fuck it."

"RCT3 Actual this is Hunter, get your guns trained on her as she is to be a possible threat due to previous encounters, over."

From hearing it Johnson ordered the convoy to be stopped as from special forces saying that she is a danger as the big axe wasn't enough then it was serious as he had Miller move the Goliath next to them with one of the bird of preys was to by on standby.

"Where do you come from, where are you going," the girl said as it was heard by the marines in front.

As Johnson was grabbing the radio to order the girl to identify herself through the vehicle's speakers that the children in the back compartment of the TUV got out saying the words "Oracle" as they ran up to her which caused them to immediately get out with their weapons safety off not knowing what's going to happen.

"What's the play Lt," asked Rodriguez.

"I don't know the villager's are calling her oracle and are praying to her for some reason," questioned Johnson.

"Maybe some sort of religious figure," told Miller.

"Captain forty-three, what threat does she pose," asked the Lieutenant through the radio.

"She wiped out an entire camp of bandits by herself if that's what you want to know," he replied.

This sent a small chill down their spine as for her to take on a camp of bandits was a little worrying but still had confidence in their obvious advantage over her. Then the girl then began to walk over to them which caused the marines to tense up.

"I ask to who you people you," the girl asked in an authoritative tone.

"Lieutenant Alex Johnson of the United Nations Space Force Marine Corp. under the United Nations of Earth," he told back.

"So where do you come from then Mr. Johnson," she asked with a giggle.

"From Alnus Hill if that's what your asking," he said.

"Well since introduced yourself I might as well, I am Rory Mercury Apostle of the War God Emroy if you do," she said with a smirk.

"So what's your business here Ms. Mercury," asked Johnson in a stern tone.

"Well seeing what is happening to my fellow humans as it's my duty to ensure their safety, so where are taking them," she replied.

"To somewhere safe away from the Flame Dragon," he replied.

"Well then may I come along as you wouldn't leave me to fend for myself would you," she said while doing a cute voice.

"Yes you can," told Miller with a cheerful voice which caused his fellow marines to look back at him.

"What she got to me," he replied through the comns.

"Ok you can come," Johnson told with an annoyed tone.

"Why thank you for your generosity," she told as she went to the TUV and got in.

This ended the tense standoff as the convoy moved on again as throughout the ride was most of the UNSF soldiers berating Miller for letting Rory easily get to him.

"Miller what in the hell is wrong," yelled Johnson through their neural devices for Frory to not listen in.

"What I couldn't help it when she acted all cute," he said back.

"What, you interested in little girls now or somethin, I thought you wanted a catgirl," Johnson replied.

"I mean she's wearin' cat ears," Miller said now knowing it was a bad thing.

"Disgutiing fucking pedo," yelled Rodriguez as he began hitting Miller which began the taunting again.

Soon the convoy entered new territory of what looked to be rocky mountains called Roche Hill by the people. As the convoy was passing along soon Miller and the special forces member who were in charge of the two Bird of Preys soon got alerted to a large a radar signature twenty miles out which they immediately had two UAVs be send towards it.

"Closing in within 5 minutes," the two drone operators said in unison.

"Get in contact with the fleet above to get a proper visual," ordered Johnson.

"Contact is closing in faster, It's the dragon, firing missiles," said Miller as with a simple tap on the screen two saber missiles were fired at the beast as his Special Forces did the same as the missiles hit their mark hurting the monster as it let out it's fire breath in defense.

"Miller keep the thing away from the convoy as the fleet is trying to track it," told the Lieutenant.

The Dragon then recovered as it then flew as fast it can in order to catch up to the things it wished to feast on as the Bird of Preys were trailing it firing their plasma weapons and missiles much to it's displeasure. It then got in eyesight of the convoy as it breathed it's fire onto it as the supply trucks were able to scatter quick enough to avoid the oncoming flame as the wagons weren't lucky as more than a dozen were burned with occupants to a crisp.

As a mother was recovering from being knocked out of a cart with the help of her husband and child they saw the Flame Dragon in front of them ready to devour them then they heard a loud boom as one of the metal beats fired explosions from it's snout as then several came out as they helped them out and nearby villagers as they were to huddle around the metal beast as it continued it's fire on the Dragon as the men placed strange metal disks on the ground as when the Dragon fired its breath then came it's energy shield as it was able to withstand it along with LAV-31 thanks to it having it's own.

"Keep the shields up to protect the villagers while we try to lure it away from you guys," told Lieutenant as he and the other marines except Miller controlling both Goliath and Bird of Prey as they were firing their weapons at the lizard with some effect but wasn't doing much except for the vehicles mounted weapons.

"Hey give me my sniper maybe it's anti-armor rounds can do some damage," said Rodriguez as he kept the M-40 turret.

"Then who's gonna fire the M-40," asked Riliki as he then fired off his PR-8's under barreled railgun.

"Turret gets a automatic mode dumbass," replied Rodriguez as he pressed a button to which the turret began moving on it's own.

"Ok here," said Tescran as he picked up the rifle off the floor of the vehicle and passed it through the tight hole off the turret compartment as Rodriguez then grabbed his gun and began firing at the eyes of the Dragon.

"Riliki fire off your Stinger at the fucker," Johnson yelled.

"Got it," he told back as he immediately had Rodriguez get down from the turret as he took his place and started to aim.

"Hey can you stop moving too much I can't get a proper lock on the damn thing," yelled Riliki.

"You wanna die and how the fuck you can't get a lock on for something that's basically frickin' Godzilla," yelled Yuna as she moved sporadically to dodge incoming fire breaths.

As he was aiming the launcher at the dragon with it not getting a full-lock on the beast. Once the TUV was moving left and right it soon hit a bump which caused Riliki to fire before being able to lock-on.

"Shit I missed," he cursed out.

Soon as he said that Rory immediately stood up as she threw her axe close to the creature which caused it to move in the direction of the missile which locked on hit the left arm tearing it apart as then came explosive fragmentation rounds as made the pain of the now expose flesh worse for it as then retreated once more.

"RCT3 this the UNSF Alan Shepard we have a positive visual on the creature, do you request fire support."

"Fire everything you have on that thing," Johnson said.

"Copy that, danger close."

From those words two Viking missiles then came down on it which blew it's head and chest away as it fell to the ground as then twelve-inch railgun rounds and lasers began to rain down on the body ensuring it's death. The vehicles then came to a halt as the people looked on the sight. It was a grand sight for the Falmartians as never in history did anybody not only be able to wound but to kill one was a might that many have never done.

After the fight many of the people began to get close up to the now killed monster but most of the UNSF soldiers had asked to them to stay away due to the risk of radiation from the lasers. The wounded were gathered as the sole medic as well as the few helpers who were working of instructions they were following using their neural devices was tending to those injured as soon as medical teams arived which several T-53 Wasps and T-280 Valiant came as they picked up those who's injuries couldn't be treated on sight for them to be taken to Alnus.

"You're leaving them," asked Johnson.

"We can't barely take care of ourselves as most of them are orphaned children and the elderly which families died in the attack," told the village elder.

"We'll take care of them," replied Johnson.

"You are to kind, we thank you for a generosity that no soldier has ever done, I hope we may cross paths again," said the village chief.

"So do I" told Johnson.

Soon the remaining villagers along with the elves began to head to Alnus.

"I'm probably never gonna forget this ever," Alex thought to himself as he began to stare into the night sky thinking about the events that transpired.

* * *

 **Barilva 1700 November 25** **th**

"They killed a Flame Dragon!"

In the town of Barvila which is situated on the highway between the Imperial Capitol and the trade hub of Italica. In the tavern was the Imperial Princess Pina and three of her trusted knights as they were having a dinner.

"So what do you think?," asked Hamilton.

"What do I think, well the bar is filthy, the beer is nasty, and so is the food," replied Norma.

"Norma, We are on a secret mission to Alnus Hill and we're talking about the Flame Dragon," replied Grey.

"You're too loud, so Hamilton go on," told Pina.

"So the story is that a bunch of men that wore green clothing that while evacuating the Villagers of Coda and another one of elves that when attacked by the Flame Dragon were capable of fighting it and actually killed it.

"There are all kinds of dragons, to ancient, to newborn, and winged dragons, too.

"It was a real Flame Dragon, sir," told the waitress.

"Ha, You can't fool me woman," exclaimed Norma.

"I saw it with my own eyes," she replied back.

"Well I Believe you," told Hamilton as she pulled a coin to which the waitress immediately grabbed.

"Thank you young knight," she said.

"Well how do I began that they first arrived the before in green carriages that looked they were made of metal as one of them had a snout son top to which when getting out of them that they wore green clothes with several pieces of armor on them and helmets that had looked like had glass in front of the face with metal bars that would line up with their bodies," she told.

"So did they take your crops, people and homes," asked Pina.

"No they none of that as they only asked for directions of other towns and our elder showed his map to them as they used some sort of magic as a blue light shone over it. We then directed them to a nearby elven village."

"Then what happened," asked Hamilton.

"We then were attacked by bandits that looked like Imperial soldiers as they killed some of us to which we were saved by men that appeared out of nowhere as they were invisible, as they killed mostly all the bandits," she told.

In Pina's mind she was disappointed of how some of the Empire's soldiers after being defeated by the Otherworlders along with the allied kingdoms turned to banditry with the ones who are involved in the Empire's new scorched earth policy was being taken advantage of as she was worried of the exsistance of mages that have invisibly and killed entire groups of bandits.

"So go on," said Pina.

"Then later the men in green returned with more of them but with the elves of the village as they were attacked by the Flame Dragon which they told that they were able to drive it off as we saw the soldiers talking with the ones who stopped the bandits as they were part of the same army, the waitress told.

"Um, did they tell of who they or where they came from," asked Pina showing signs of worry.

"Ah, yes they said they were part of something called the United Nations Space Force as they came from Alnus Hill," she simply told.

This send a chill down Pina's and the other knights as for their enemy to not only be able to hurt a Flame Dragon but to actually kill has never been done with the only people to probably do so are the apostles. Another worrying fact was that their enemy is said to be of multiple nations united under a single banner from it's name which could prove troubling for the empire.

"So could you go on of how the actually killed the Dragon," asked Pina.

"Ah yes, that when evacuating us to safety that the dragon attacked us but trailing behind it were two smaller ones that were blackish green and looked it was made of metal as shot blue bolts of magic and magic arrows that follow the beast as the soldiers with us used their weapons as well as one of the metal carriage shooting great fire balls from it's snout as it came towards us as we then saw men came out from it's behind as we told to huddle around it to which the men then placed objects on the ground to which it made a magic barrier which when the beast came at us and breathed it's fire at us to which it actually managed to resist against it. As then it flew away to which we then saw two large rods coming from the skies that hit the flame dragon as it then dropped to the ground which there then blue and yellow streaks of light raining down on it as when we went up close we saw a large in it's back with the head destroyed as well as other large holes and parts as it were melted away," she told as the knights at the table had their mouths wide open from what she said.

"So then what happen," asked Hamilton.

"Well after the battle that about seventy of us were dead with twenty-eight elves as the green men helped those injured, as well as giving food and water to which later on several metal dragons came as we saw similar men came out of them as they took the greatly wounded as they told us that there healers will take great care of them as they helped us bury our dead and took those who lost most of their with them as we moved on."

"So they didn't demand anything in return," asked Norma.

"No they just told us that it was their duty as soldiers to protect the people,"

"Well thank you for your time," told Hamilton.

"So Princess what do you think of it," asked Grey.

"Never in the history of the Empire did we faced such a strange enemy as I am still somewhat speculative about them which is why we must journey to Alnus for more answers," Pina replied back as the group then got up left the table.

* * *

 **This was my longest chapter yet as I hope enjoyed it as my reason for having them meet the elves before they all die is that I really didn't to try and do the Tuka daddy issue thing as with Rory I try to come up with a way to please two of my reviews with out it being Johnson ordering the LAV-31 to light her up with 40 Mike Mike to which I'm trying to have it be them not exactly trust her except for Miller but still kinda have a sorta friendship of it's MIC wanting her for the possibility of super-soliders and some religious leverage over the Empire. As for the character Tescran Riliki he's suppose to be an actual alien who's species looks like the average green men but more human looking and looks like the goblins in Goblin Slayer as if the history behind the Gate says that every species in Falmart came from the gate then that means there are planets out there with literal bunny-people elves and the other races to which in the UNSF case have more evolved species of goblins among them. So in future chapters or the possibility of a sequel to this is them finding what those original civilizations have become.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7: RTB and Refugees

 **Checkpoint Delta November 22** **nd** **1800**

It was just becoming dark as many were beginning to fall asleep from tiredness. As the convoy was reaching Alnus the now refugees saw large beams of light shining over the landscape with barbed wire being lined everywhere, landmines, claymores, and a five meter high electric fencing to prevent anyone from crossing in. Another line of defense was several sentry towers in the form of arm lifts with an updated version of the M134 minigun with advanced cameras to detect any movement to eliminate with some towers having energy based weapons for the purpose to stun hostiles and several Firefly quad-drones overlooking the area ready to fire. Soon there was a gap in the zone which was a small stretch of road with their being a small building on each side which there was several poles which had scanners in them to detect any weapons and any other dangerous objects. With it where several TUVs and a LAV at the checkpoint to act as extra fire support and be a method of escape for men in case if the area was somehow overran. When coming closer most of the villagers could see a large sign in written in Saderan which under it was the same message but would change into different languages every now and then as the could hear the message coming from loud speakers.

 **You are entering in territory controlled by the United Nations Space Force**

 **All persons will be searched.**

 **Not complying will be seen as hostile action**

 **You will be put down with brute force**

Soon the TUV leading the convoy pulled up to a guard next to the scanner console as next to him was a ED-209 drone overlooking the convoy was many of the refugees were in awe at the sight.

"So I see you brought a lot of a company," told the guard as he looked to see the line of supply trucks and a few wooden wagons carrying most of the villagers and elves.

"Is it to much for you to handle," asked Johnson.

"Not at all just pass through the sensors and you're be on your way," the guard replied back.

Soon the convoy started to go through the checkpoint scanning as it went smoothly as they were some instances were weapons were found which were mostly from the elves as they were willing to comply as the handed over their weapons to the guards as they made their way on.

"Welcome to Fort Alnus," told Johnson to everyone of the now refugees through the radios.

* * *

As they were crossing the vast open fields it become as the sun was beginning to rise they soon saw in the distance several lights was it became closer was large walls of what looked to be iron as they heard a large roar coming as they then saw several metal birds flying in the air that when coming closer to them it began to hover next to them as blue light was emitted underneath as they could see a person inside what looked to be a glass canopy as the people began to wave at them to which they wave back as they soon went higher in the air and sped off.

"Fly boys enjoying the free skies here," told Asuka.

"Well barely any civilian traffic but that's gonna change once we finish off the empire," replied Sergeant Jackson.

"What we gonna make this a colony or something?"

"Well I there's a rumor that some noble dude that got captured when the imps try to invade us was literally the one behind all the info we have on the Saderans and also asked us to have his lands under our administration," told Asuka

"You serious?"

"I'm serious some guys seen someone going into the general's office that's look some noble dude and head to the building that is used by MIC and is going to the hospital and especially to an area where the generals and that king is being held," said Asuka.

"Guys smart he knows that they don't stand a chance against and probably wants his land to be like our cities," told Johnson.

As Petrenko was twirling his rifle's magazine he soon got a message from his neural device of his recording session, "Shit I've been recording this entire time!"

"You what!" yelled Johnson.

This began an argument between the two of what the fate of the footage that Yuri had as he wanted to make money off of it and be the most popular person on YouTube as for Johnson, give it to the General and let her decide to which the mention of getting in trouble with her is what made Yuri immediately sent the entire video file to Johnson.

They soon got close to the fort as protecting it were fifteen meter steel walls that had AA guns and missile launchers mounted on top and automatic sentry turrets. Within were the numerous Type-3 Freighters that were converted to fully fledged barracks, motor pools, armories, mess halls, hospital, recreational areas. The runway had been fully completed which was only useful for when an aircraft's vtol capabilities is compromised as their were now large hangars for aircraft with other essentials for the attached air base. There was also section of the base to be a port which were several docking towers for naval ships to land on the surface of the planet as it was limited to ships the size of a Corvette. For an offensive capability the base had numerous artillery and MLRS with several ICBMs on standby. The convoy soon stopped in front of the gate within as the wounded were loaded off and taken to the on base hospitals as those with no need of medical care were then taken to an area of land that had prefab homes being set up for them.

* * *

As soon as the Coda villagers began to settle in Lieutenant Johnson got a message from his neural device that the General wanted to see him which made him shiver as he remembered the last time that happened. He soon was picked up by an MP in a groundhog as it then drove to the main command center as when arriving he was led to the general's office as he was soon right in front of the door to it as he knocked on it.

"Come in," from hearing it he opened the door and walked in as he saw the general at her desk with two people. One of them had a patch with the numbers 43 which could make him the Special Forces captain and the other person had an MIC insignia.

"Lieutenant have a seat," told General Anderson as Alex immediately sat down.

"As you can guess this man here is here the Captain of the special forces team you worked with ID number forty-three as next to him is MIC Agent who's name shall be referred to as Nexus," told Anderson as with instinct he began to shake the hand of the two.

"Now Lieutenant I would like to ask about that girl you brought along with, this Rory Mercury as for the Dragon will come first," the general asked.

"Uh, Yes as we were escorting the civilians we came across her in the middle of the road as when the Captain here told me of her being a possible threat I had my gunner get his sights on here and Goliath to pull up in front as then the children in the back of the TUV came out and were running towards her as well as the other villagers calling her an oracle and began praying to her as she was some sort of religious deity," Johnson answered.

"So what prompt you to allow her to come along with you," Anderson told.

"There was a small standoff with my team and her until Caporal Miller used some bad wording which made her immediately get in our vehicle, as it was helpful in ending what could have been a bad skirmish but was still idiotic of my subordinate," said the Lieutenant.

"From what you are saying is that she holds some religious power in this world, as I would say it was a bad call to let her come here, but I would say it was also a good one as she could be useful in this conflict with whatever religious significance she holds," Anderson spoked.

"But, Lieutenant she is a present danger to the safety of everyone," told the Special Forces captain.

"Do you know what she is capable of," asked the Agent.

"Yeah, I was told that she killed an entire camp of bandits all on her own," answered the Lieutenant.

As soon as he said that the room become dark as the window shut and door had iron locks over it as then the tv screen on the wall appeared as it showed Rory in the middle of the night going a camp killing people left and right as she showed no mercy as then once the video finished the room reversed back to normal.

"As you can see she is dangerous as while it's obvious for the reasoning of her attacking the camp, she still could prove a major thorn in this war as I want your team and the majority of everyone here to be cautious of her," told Anderson.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Johnson.

"As for now, I want you and your guys to handle the registering of the refugees as I suspect a full report on your recon operation and a separate one for the dragon and the girl as well as that from now on you have an MIC agent to accompany you on further missions, any questions?"

"I would like to hand over this recording by one of my men Lance Caporal Petrenko as it starts with the first encounter with the dragon and everything up to our arrival back here," Johnson said.

"Thank you Lieutenant, anything else?" said the General.

"Permission to leave."

"Permission granted."

From this Johnson immediately left the room as he began to head toward his squad. He, Rodriguez, Jackson, Amel and Riliki were to ask information from the refugees as Miller, Steiner, and Petrenko would implant the info into identification wrist bands and pass them out to the refugees with Akihiro and Asuka were to check the refugees for any diseases as for if they did inject them with nanobots as for those who were to afraid were given two pills which had nanobots within to help kill off whatever they had.

As the process was going on Rodriguez and Amel noticed some of the name were literally Spanish French and any other European language as it was very surprising though it was as the people spoke a mix of Latin and Greek so for the descendant dialects to exist here wasn't to far. One of the most surprising thing of all is that when interviewing the elves that when asking about their age that most were surprised of how most of them were more than a hundred years old while as some of them looked like they are in their teens as Hodor said he was more than a thousand years old as for the girl Rory Mercury it was more shocking for her to be more than nine-hundred years old. Another thing that made them immediately report to command was the two refugees of Coda who told that they were mages. An old man by the name of Cato El Altestan and his student Lelei La Lelana which the information they have could be useful in this war.

They were soon assigned their own prefab homes with the necessary amenities as by request of the elves would to like have their own separate area of the refugee camp which surprised by it but when remembering of how they isolate themselves in forests and how the Empire is human dominated that it would make sense for them. Guard post were soon assigned to the members of Recon Team Three and other members of their company and battalion.

* * *

 **Refugee Camp November 26** **th** **0900**

Sitting at the eating area of the camp which with the further influx of refugees was turning into a small town as there was Johnson speaking with the leader of Recon Team One, Lieutenant Turner.

"So you guys basically fought a dragon that is basically the Godzilla of this place," was asked by the fellow Lieutenant from Recon Team One

"Yep kept pounding it to death with the help of special forces until a Corvette obliterated the thing, " Johnson.

"Wait you fought along special forces? Who was it Forward Recon Force or the Commandos?"

"Task Force 117," Johnson told with a slight smirk.

"Bullshit, you have got to be one of the most luckiest son of a bitch in the galaxy," the leader of RCT1 told.

"Well all I wanted to do is continue my family's military tradition but instead I'm viral on YouTube for stunning that general at the Coy, became the Marine Corp's poster boy, and now being a dragon slayer is something that will make my name be put down in the history archives."

"Heh, fate has all kinds of were shit that happens."

"So Turner, how did your op went," asked Johnson.

"Well we went to some town called Carmona, when we got there a bunch of bandits who was led by a few Imps were sacking the place, which we came in killed them all except what looked to be their leader which we left alive for info as the rest of them were killed off," Lieutenant Turner told.

"Isn't that a little much," questioned Johnson.

"I don't give a fuck, letting a POW live is the decision of an officer now thanks to Geneva Reformation so I killed the animals that weren't useful as that they deserved it as when clearing a house I found one of them fucking a little girl who looked no older than seven!"

"This is place is all kinds of fucked up," Johnson replied.

"Good thing we here so we can free these people of all the supposed lords and slavery bullshit," told Turner.

"You said it"

As they were talking amongst each other a some of the refugees gathered around with Cato and Hodor in front.

"On behalf on all of us here, We would like to thank you for your hospitality in helping us when in bad times as you saved us from the Flame Dragon, Bandits, and members of the Imperial army as we are truly grateful for your actions."

"No need to thank us as it is our jobs to protect you people," Johnson answered back.

"Well we thank you for your generosity as though if it isn't to much can we ask some questions about you and your world?" was asked by Hodor.

As Johnson already made up his mind on him telling them since it wouldn't be that much of a security risk as he quickly looked over the small crowd and through the cameras of the quad-drones flying watch to see if Rory was around which luckily she wasn't.

"Well where would you like me to start?"

The first question was asked by Cato," Who are you people?"

"Since I already told you my name I'll skip to my military which is the Marine Corp of the UNSF, United Nations Space Force that is the military branch of my government the United Nations of Earth," told Johnson.

"So you're an army of multiple nations?"

"Well not exactly as, well maybe this will help," to which Turner had grabbed a hologram device and placed it on the table as then a hologram of the Earth with the UNE insignia which was similar to the old UN flag but surrounding it was eight stars.

"So the planet Earth which is this world shown here is the seat of power for the UNE," told Johnson.

"So here is how it our territory is," to which it then zoomed out to show the entirety of the milky way as it also showed the area claimed by the UNE which was 1/7 of the galaxy itself.

"So what we actually are is a coalition of nations who after exploring other worlds and other means that we became a country consisting of at least 200 colonies spread across the stars."

From this most of the natives are mesmerized at the idea of a Kingdom that spans across multiple worlds which make the empire a joke compared to them. Cato and Lelei were fascinated by this as they wondered what kind of magic they use to accomplish this.

"How are capable of this is it some very powerful magic granted by the gods themselves," asked Cato.

"It isn't magic it's the power of science and technology," told Turner.

"What," asked the two mages.

Soon enough Hodor decided to answer that with the same explanation that they given him during their first encounter but more simplified for the other refugees.

"So all of those staffs you use, the armored wagons, those iron elephants, and metal dragons were just simple weapons!"

"Correct."

"What was those strange rods and those blue and yellow streaks of light?"

"That was the fire power of one of our warships," told Turner.

"What warships the sea is several leagues away?"

"They fly," said Johnson with a grin.

"Impossible!"

"Well today maybe you'll get to see one," told Turner.

* * *

 **50 minutes later**

Most of the refugees were excited as they would get to see a flying ship that could kill a flame dragon in less than a minute. As they were allowed out of there area to be closer to the base to were the port was.

They kept waiting with glee as then a great rumble was heard to which the ground started to shake more than ever as some of the refugees were getting a little frightened as then it came. It was massive as it was bigger than the Flame Dragon it self as it was a dark grey as it its shape was rectangular in nature with there being protrusions coming out of it as there was these thin tower like structures coming from what can be said to be its chin as at the top was a strange rectangle like shape on top as then there were these small oval protrusions that emitted a blue light as it created gusts of wind. To its behind were three bluish flames that seems to what makes it move forward as then began to hover over a part of the base as then it began its descent more downwards as then it was close to the ground as then these arms began to hold it in place to which then the towers which were lined against it began to send over walkways to the ship connecting as then a few minutes later men began to come out of the ship.

"Well they look amazed," told Johnson.

"Well what you expect of people who were amazed by a car to see a spaceship," told Turner.

"If the Imperials saw this they probably worship it," said Johnson.

"Well back at Coy some of them were literally bowing down before us and kept begging us not to kill them," Turner replied.

"Well there are still retarded enough to keep fighting on," Johnson said.

"My, my, what such a powerful beast you command."

"Dammit," mentally thought by both Lieutenants.

"What you want Rory," Johnson asked with a groan.

"Well I wanted to know why you didn't let an apostle of the god of war come to see your warbeast?"

"Well I forgot and it's a ship not a some animal you can tame and how do you find your way here," replied Johnson.

"Well the great roar was an instant giveaway and the kind gentlemen Miller told me off what's happening here and guided me here," Rory said.

"Motherfucker," Johnson thought to himself.

"So I ask you Alex can tell me more about that skyship you people posses," asked Rory.

"Ask Miller," replied Johnson.

"But I want to hear it from you," pleaded Rory.

"Ah, fine ok that over there is the UNSF Alan Shepard of the Yuri Gagarin Class of Corvettes which we have few hundred of them in the fleet, there happy!"

"Yes I shall take my leave now," said Rory as she merely walked away.

"Its like her goal to annoy me," grunted to himself as soon notice Lelei come up to him asking if she can go somewhere but has to have someone with her which he accepts as unlike Rory she doesn't piss him off.

They then arrived at their destination as where it was where the battle between the Allied Armies took place as he could see the corpses of dragons everywhere. As Lelei walked up to to one the dragons and was about to pull out a bullet but Johnson told not to as it was a thirty-millimeter round which was a depleted uranium one as it was engineered to release radiation upon contact with an object or in this case against the beasts scales which he used his neural device to read the radiation signature which was very low so it what was safe for her to hold as she then begun to pry out the scales of a dragon.

"So what you doing," asked Johnson.

"Dragon scales are highly resilient and strong, yet most dragons are used by the armies of Falmart which makes them rare and expensive to get, which a single scale can help a person live well for about a month which with hundreds of them here we can make enough money to live without your help."

"Well I could talk to my superiors to see if they can help you, but right now we have to head back to the camp," said Johnson hearing the sounds of gun fire and wanting her to be in a safe area.

* * *

 **Checkpoint Delta 1007**

It was the average day for the soldiers located at the checkpoint where from the battles that happened here that most of the local populace and Imperial soldiers tend to stay but with the actions of the recon teams especially that of team three that people began to seek refuge here from the roving bandits and the Empire's scorched earth. The men stationed recently had a family come through that they seek refuge after their home was attacked by bandits and own of their own was taken which when they heard the story of RCT3 they began their journey here. Most of the soldiers felt bad for the people here as this would be the normal life which made them glad that they here as the people won't have to live like this once they destroy the Empire. The men stationed were on watch while others were on their neural devices as with internet finally being able to go on things such as YouTube and Netflix instead of just only downloaded games. When seen by the commanding officer, Lieutenant Arhuja didn't mind the laziness as there's barely anything to worry about with the dragon threat being solved with them having a stingers, a gunship on standby, and a corvette to be stationed on the base as he just reminds them just to be vigilant. For him this wasn't a war as said by his father, "Son I'm proud that you're gonna be fighting for what happen but I ain't proud of who you fighting."

As he was sitting in the passenger seat of a TUV reciting the local language as he would sometimes slur some of his words to the extent he said something else which was a pain. As he kept reciting soon a Caporal came up to the door.

"Sir UAVs spotted a group heading in our direction made up of three wagons and at least ten on horseback with their ETA being around five minutes."

"Well follow standard procedure and have Sredna get the ED-209s with the energy weapons in the front," Arhuja told as he quickly got out of his vehicle.

As he walked over to the front entrance he heard the large footsteps of the enforcement drone walking and the usual complaints of old movie nerds wishing it looked like from the original Robocop instead of the reboot. As walked to the "road" which was basically a cleared out pathway that had lights running along it and some burried bombs that would go off on their signal. He then saw a few Firefly support drones coming in as he made sure that everyone's energy weapon was on stun.

Soon they saw their "guests" come over as they saw several men on horsemen as they protected three wagons which were completely covered. The men were totally armed as they'll armor as mix of that of Imperial Soldiers and that of the Allied Armies which makes them deserters that turned to banditry or they were already bandits and that they stole it. As they came they immediately stopped as the supposed leader came up to which Arhuja did as well with his PR-8 ready.

"This is territory under the control of the United Nations Space Force, state your business and comply with our orders as failure to do so will be seen as hostile actions and will be met with force," told the Lieutenant as soon one of the ED-209s stepped forward aiming its guns at the man which made the rest jumpy.

"We are simple merchants that in a area ruled by brigands we must need a need to defend ourselves as we ask to pass through for a possible trade," told the man.

That was the biggest bullshit story ever as no one would bring along valuable items in a lawless area to go bargain with the people your country is at war with.

"Ok, well in order to pass through we have to search your wagons as well things on you and you will need to discard your weapons from this point onward,"

"But we only have supplies for us and some standard goods,"

As Lieutenant Arhuja was about to reply soon they heard a yell," Someone help us!"

From this the marines had their weapons drawn as then the firefly drones began to circle around as the ED-209s came up as they said," Freeze you are in violation of the Geneva Conventions of 2028 Article 6, Section 4, put down your weapons or be met with brute force.

From this the bandits on horseback began to charge at the marines as a few more came out of the wagons but were mowed down as their horses fell making them fall over and later shot as with the ones on foot being decimated as there was one bandit that managed to get close to one of the ED-209s. The bandit in close try to slash at the leg but instead his sword broke from impact to which then the drone kicked him which caused him to fall down as the machine "accidentally" stepped on the bandits lower legs which were immediately squished under 40 tons of metal as he began to bleed out to which one marine shot him to put him out of his misery. All that was left of the caravan was only three

"Open up the wagons," ordered the Lieutenant as his men gone up to the wagons as Firefly drones circled around checking for any more enemies. As they got close they was a bad smell coming from the wagons which made the soldiers immediately put on their helmets or breathing masks to ward off the stench. They soon took off the cover which revealed a horrible sight. They saw several women who were human or the subspecies as they were in shackles with several cuts and bruises across their bodies with their clothing with tears all over them as on the floor was covered with blood as there people on the floor who on closer inspection were already dead.

"Contact Alnus Main, that we have rescued slaves that require immediate medical attention!"

* * *

Soon with that the men already there were tending to those injured by bandaging up wounds and inject nanobots to prevent infection. Soon enough medical vehicles begun to arrive as they begun to load up the injured on to sent to the base's hospital. Soon over the net that the small platoon was to interrogate the surviving bandits.

As Arhuja and two of his sergeant as they walked over to where the surviving bandits were being held as they were on the ground as they were lying against the wagons.

"Ok so who here is the highest ranking person," asked Arhuja as then one of bandits spoke as he began to boast about how he is going to free himself and kill all of them and get back all his slaves as he was stunned.

"Ok, listen here bud, I'm going to ask some questions and I expect an answer and that's it so if you began talking some shit I don't need to hear, well you get stunned and do it three times well I'm going to just shoot you and the one I just did already counts so make that two, you got that," told Arhuja.

"Never I will never submit to some barbaric people especially one of a dark elve-AAAAHHH."

"What the fuck I told do you people ever listen, So first question where did you get those people?"

"That with the Imperial army gone from this Province we decided to get some toys from the Villages around here especially that of demi-humans."

"So, Why did you idiots come over here?"

"We heard about you people letting in villagers of the provinve to your camp so we decided to come here to get some good sex-slaves and maybe even a trade of what we had for what you may, have but never did I thought you would be barbaric enough to not have slav-AAAHHH !"

"The only good damn barbarian I see is you and the rest of the Empire as we are more civilized people than you primitive shits, so stop thinking your superior, so next question do you know the location of other bandits and what they up to."

"We got a letter from a larger group of bandits asking his to join them in the conquest of Italica but we declined as it is a fortress city."

"Thank you very much," told Arhuja as he then had the bandits stunned and then zip tied as they were then taken by MPs back to base for better questioning.

"So the fuckers came here to take the refugees coming in our and literally thought of trying to do some trade with theirs, the fuck is wrong with this place!" said a private who went by the name of

"Two civilizations who can pose an actual threat, probably do that shit," told Arhija

"And this stuff happened back in the age of Rome say what we saw here is what we did back then."

"Well good thing we here as with the Senate's passing of possible annexation of this area the people here we live a good life."

"Yeah no more getting kidnapped and being forced to life of getting raped all the tim, uh?" as a Sergeant by the name of Huang as going to finish his sentence he noticed one of the girls that he saved who was a cat-girl looking at him.

"Uh do you need anything Miss?"

"Uh, Yes I would to thank all of you for freeing us from those slavers, as there is anything that we can repay you with?"

"There is no need we just doing our jobs there, as we are happy to save you."

"Thank you, but I still would like to give some form of gratitude, how about this," the demi-human said as she went up to his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"That do as thank you again for saving us," she said before heading back with her now freed people.

"Well damn, Lee you would always be complaining about not being able to find any girls but instead a girl found you, especially one whose a smoking cat," told a Staff Sergeant.

"Shut up, it was just a thank you from her."

Well whatever it was make sure you don't get to intermit with her as we have jobs to do," told Arhuja.

"Ah yes sir," replied Huang as then everyone went back to their posts to watch out for more hostiles or help out the rescued slaves.

* * *

 **Fort Alnus Command Center November 29th 1020**

In her office General Anderson was looking through reports from the recon teams and operations going around the rest of this continent they are on such as a recent capture of a port that proved vital in trade between the Empire and it's island colonies. As she looked through the report of the Flame Dragon she sighed as she thought if this incident could spark a form of blacklash. Granted there aren't any groups that has anything negative about the UNSF or UNE in general as during the vote for the declaration of war that only ten voted no as they instead favored just simply rescuing the captured civilians and bombard the Saderans Capital as punishment for their transgressions. She reeled back in her chair getting somewhat exhausted as still she still getting used to the greater influx of office work as soon her AI popped up on her holodesk.

"Ma'am you have a call directly from the President as well as the Secretary of War," told the A.I. that was dressed in a general's uniform as he

"Answer."

Soon on her desk appeared two holographic screens to which then the two figures appeared

"President Erikson and Secretary Ross what do I owe the pleasure."

"Well first of all is what happen out there with the supposed Flame Dragon?"

"Have you read the report," asked Anderson to both of them.

"Almost finished the third page but I want to hear what you have to say."

"Well thing is way stronger than what we say at Coy City as it was as a large of the old Boeing 747 as after examining its scales it was as strong as tungsten and its fire breath was powerful enough to put the man portable energy shields which can withstand nine kilotons of force down by twenty-eight percent."

"So it would be comparable to that of a gunship."

"I also have video of the event from one of the soldiers during the battle."

"Show us."

Soon the President and Secretary were shown the footage as they saw from the view of a soldier firing his rifle while inside a vehicle at the creature as bird of prey flied by firing plasma and missiles as the creature kept attacking as it soon cut to a missile being fired but misses to then an axe being thrown with lightning appearing as the dragon was knocked off balance for to be hit by the missile as then began to fly off as then they saw it get pounded by railgun and laser canon rounds.

"Are there more of these things going around the planet?" asked President Erikson now knowing the threat the creature posed.

"From what we got from the refugees that it was the only one of its kind to be alive so the only thing to worry about is some hidden breeding ground for these creatures which I have contacted Admiral Ferran as we both concluded to have fighters and gunships patrolling the entire planet with a Corvette to be stationed on base in case of emergencies as you saw my request to bring more of them to deal with another threat like this."

"Granted, I'll see what more ships as we are to spare as we have that out of the way I wish to inform you that we have more engineers coming over to examine the gate to possibly replicate it for a new engine system that many scientist came to theorize with the precon," told Ross.

"So that thing is finally gonna be useful since the incursion throughout it was simply a minor boost to morale," said Anderson

"We are also going to have an extra amount science teams over to be survey the planet than thought as I expect your men will be willing to escort them?"

"Yes as I would like to know the reason," asked Anderson.

"Well ever since footage of the attack on Coy reached Earth the populace went on a fritz wondering why things of fiction, myth and legend had come to existence as the administrative government of Italy after seeing the invaders look roman and actually speak a form of Latin had begun an investigation by going through old roman documents and began funding expeditions along with other sectors of Europe to search for any possible evidence of gate existing here during the roman era. Also in Scotland that a group of hikers found a cave where would look to be a skeleton of a dragon was found. Area was blocked off by M.I.C. and the results are startling that the skeleton's DNA has a seventy-six percent match to the ones you are fighting to which we release this to the public as administrative governments that the ones of Asia and Central to South America began investigations into their history to when comes to dragon like creatures and this had many people had become to go on a craze trying to find the existence of the what inhabits Roma exists on Earth," told President Erikson.

"So do you think the stuff of fairy tale actually existed on earth due to the possibility of a gate appearing more than a thousand years ago," told Anderson.

"We aren't exactly sure as of now as from the looks of it they somehow all died off as also that the colonial government of Yidrona began their own investigation as during the attack on Coy City that when DNA tests were on the bodies of the supposed goblins that there was a thirty-nine percent match to the Yidrin but any gains for them are gonna be hard since when they were subjected by the Rulark that all cities of historical significance were destroyed as they prevented them from being taught their own history to better indoctrinate them as slaves," said the President.

"So there is more connections to the gate then we thought huh, well is there anything else you wish t ask or inform me off?"

"Ah, we would like to send more weapons and equipment as well as more men to reach the total amount of soldiers stationed there," said Secretary Ross.

"twenty-thousand more marines coming in, more Ed-209s, more of the new weapons, wait? The ADFX Morgan, T-600 Scorpion, ED-206, C-6, C-8, and the C-12 Main Battle Drone, Secretary Ross what is the reason for this as I do like having my men use new weapons but some of these I have never heard of," asked Anderson.

"Well we had new weapons system being built as well as prototypes so we might as well actually use them in a war as the reason for the immediate change in your equipment cause we want to know how good it is as we have reports that the Rulark is building up its forces and the return of the Exilan is nearing so we need up to grow our numbers and improve our war machines so we need to see how these new weapons will be."

"Understood, is there anything else?"

"That is all General, good day to you."

"Good day to you as well," to which the transmission ended.

"Stressed General?" asked her AI.

"Yes Dwight me getting a direct call from the president and War Secretary was enough to my busy life."

"Well I have file sent by Lieutenant Johnson which I put on hold for the while but with this I think you may want to see," told the AI

"Ok lets see what Lt. Johnson has to say," said the General as she then viewed the small report.

"So the refugees want to be independent, that's a first, and they plan to head to Italica?"

"So what do think?"

"Well I was already thinking of special forces to scout that place ever since we came here and with the bandits thinking of overrunning it for their benefits, and since we don't need those scales as they are strong, but our armor is stronger, so send the Lieutenant the green light for this as ask when the villagers will be ready and call Colt in to my office to better now what will they encounter," ordered Anderson.

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

Within her realm she watched them and was disgusted. The goddess of the underworld reasons for opening the gate was that the empire was getting to arrogant with itself to which she wanted to give them a good lesson. That as she watched the Empire's finest soldiers come back to her side with fear amongst them of what her gate led to that she waited for the bloodshed to come to them but overtime she had regret. That the first incursion by those newcomers where from the sky instead of the gate she created for them to use, how? That when looking up to the sky she finally knew of their capabilities and when the first battle came on the hill she was worried. So she had her apostle to awaken the flame dragon more earlier to put those newcomers in their place as she was high above them all. But even when blocking the vision of their ships from finding her pet she mistaken the power of the simple solider and knew their was no point when one of those ships broke through her use of clouds that with magic could block their so called radar and sonar as it did what only her kind can do. The newcomers were one of the reasons why she and most of the gods and goddesses never let the inhabitants of Falmart develop greater technology as it gives them the ability to rival them and no loner rely on them, but is seems Emroy and some other gods no longer care. She needs to think of something greater to deal with them. She may have lost one of her greatest pets she had but has two more coming and that gives her time to strengthen them.

* * *

 **IW News December 3** **rd** **800**

 _This Just in UNSF Marines Engage "Dragon."_

 _At eight-o' clock Earth-time that officials from UNSF Headquarters have announced information about a battle that had occurred in the world of the "Gate" known as Roma between UNSF Marines and this so called "flame Dragon."_

 _Reports say that UNSF Marines came into contact with the local people to which they were then attacked by the creature to which they were able to drive off the creature but with many locals wounded or killed._

 _With this the Marine force begin evacuating the populace along with other villages to a supposed safe area by locals to they were once again attacked._

 _Viewer Discretion is Advised, as the footage about to be shown maybe disturbing and shocking for some viewers._

The battle was then shown for billions to watch as marines were seen firing everything at the creature as it begin attacking people as people could see bird pf preys passing by shooting at the creature as then there was a glimpse of men using energy shields to protect the people to where it was then cut.

 _Now as shown the beast was resistant to weapons fire with things like rockets and large guns effectively hurting it as UNSF Marines were seen using a new energy shields to protect the people as they were distracting it away from them until it met its demise from a Navy Corvette._

 _The total casualty count is ninety dead with more than a hundred injured which from this had the UNE Senate to begin an official insight into the incident which a supposed hearing is to be held on December twenty-first at Geneva._

 _In other news UNE president and the leaders of the Dragzamu Republic, Shrenzchu Planetary Union, and the Solar Confederation of Jyknze and Lovtral which in their meeting yesterday in London have come out and have released information on the formation on an alliance called the Space Association Treaty Organization or SATO. The formation of this Alliance is in response to fleet movements and military buildup by the Rulark Empire and with a nearing arrival of the Exilan._

 _This is Peter Bryant, Berlin._

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Imperial Commander Lucius De Manius was the leader of a group of soldiers under the orders of their emperor to began scorched-earth throughout Alnus Province after the Defeat and Betrayal of the Allied Armies. They're goal was to burn destroy any settlement they find as they also had began employing bandits to do their work for them in return for their clearing of any wrong doings. It was going well for his group as they burned a village to the ground and had had bandits sent to destroy another. As they began to attack a village as reports told of them encounter the otherworlders to which they were traitors to the empire as they began their slaughter against the traitorous animal to which it went horribly wrong as then they were being killed off one by one as men would fall to the ground in a pool of blood. He then saw one of his men get stabbed by some invisible force as two blades poked out through his chest as then a man in all black appeared out of nowhere as the thing had a strange mask of iron as he made a great roar as then was pushed on the ground from behind and his hands was put in shackles as well as put something on his neck. He was humiliated by these things as they use cowardly tactics instead of facing him like a real solider. After being put against a wall he began to notice the villagers hurrying try to leave which he taunt them as for him the greater Imperial army was coming but was soon silenced by those things.

In the next day as the villagers continued their leave he then saw those things came again but with another person with him with similar outfit as him which as they talking with each other that Lucius began to taunt them but then felt extreme pain around his neck until he went unconscious. Now he begun to woke up as he at first it was very dark until further opening his eyes he saw that he was in some kind of hall with seats lined against two walls as he then saw that he was tight down to a chair as when further looking around he saw a wall behind that was some what slanted. Then a person came from the darkness as with a metal like slab in his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Lucius.

"Who am I is not your business is what who you are and what you now is the main topic here," told the man.

"I won't tell you anything so let me go and I'll spare yo…. AAGGHH," he began to yell in pain as he restrains began to tighten around him as well as being shocked.

"I'm the one who asks questions and you're the one to answer them is that clear, so first is what your name and your place in the Imperial Army," asked the agent.

"I'm Lucius De Manius of the Imperial Army as By our Emperor we were ordered to burn the surrounding towns of Alnus Hill to make sure you dogs won't. AARGGHH!

"I don't need your extra bullshit I just want the answer to what I ask got it, so what else is your empire up to?"

"Well are also sending troops to the Vassal Kingdoms for their betrayal as the Imperial Army is already rebuilding so we can beat you barbarians ba.. AAHHH," Lucius screamed once more.

"What did I tell not to do and do you have anything else to share,? The agent told.

"The Empire is also seeking out magic users to use against you due to your dishonorable way of fighting."

"What else," told the agent as he send a slight shock to the Imperial.

"I have nothing else to tell you so release me" Lucius said in anger.

"Well we thank you for you cooperation and also to note we already raided your camp and took all the information we have from it and what you got on you when you got yourself captured at Coda as your men were more cooperative," the agent told surprising Lucius as his eyes went in shock

"And also thank you for riding Pinochet's Free Helicopter Tours, Goodbye."

Soon the walls behind him begin to go downwards then as it then revealed that they were up in the sky itself as he could see the ocean down below. Seeing this Lucius began to scream as then the man began to walk up to him as then with a simple kick Lucius was sent down the ramp as he the began to fall as he screamed for dear life as then one of the many monsters of the sea moved it's head out of the water and opened it's mouth getting Lucius inside as then descended back into the deep.

* * *

Well that's that as I finally finished this as also to Impatient Guy, I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY UNTIL I SEE TO ITS CONCLUSION.

Also if you go to my profile here I have a poll set up as for awhile now I had these ideas for a story but couldn't decide which one so I decided for my humble audience to choose as beforehand go on to story concepts as it gives you a brief description of what the stories will be like so choose now.

Also the ship scene it was the Gladius Class Heavy Corvette from Halo but a lot large and that several areas of the ship have the hover pads seen in the Matrix on it to keep it airborne as seeing some gun turrets on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8: Battle of Italica Pt. 1

 **Roma, Fort Alnus Motor Pool December 12** **th** **0645**

"So why do we have to do a delivery service?" asked Rodriguez.

"General's idea and we the ones that saved them so makes some since for us to do it, pay attention things about to start," ordered Johnson.

Soon enough Captain Caldwell came in front as then right behind him was the commander of their brigade, Colonel Aabis Talabani.

"Good Morning Marines, hope you had a good rest as today your mission is simple but is vital to the war effort," he told as the screen behind him showed a aerial view of a walled off town with farmland around it.

"This is the city of Italica, it is a major trading hub for the empire as it is the intersection of two major highways and surrounding farms makes up a percentage of food production of the empire and that it leads strait to the Imperial Capitol which capturing it is vital but that's not your goal."

"Recon Teams Three, One, Four, and Six as well as being escorted by two Rommels well go to the city with four of the refugees who will begin trade with the dragon scales they had been collecting, as while you're there I want you to observe and report everything to how many soldiers guard it, how many more will come, where they're posts are, who leads the town, whatever news you here the people talk about, and importantly the location of captured civilians from Battle of Coy City and so on so forth, any questions?" asked the Colonel as soon a corporal raises hand.

"Sir, why the firepower, as three LAV-31s, a M-8 and Goliaths are enough to make that place be in ruins but two tanks?"

"Well, intelligence shows of a bunch bandits planning to siege the place to which you may encounter them in the act, after it, or before it so you may have a fight ahead off so any more questions," the Colonel said as seeing no hands quickly dismisses them.

* * *

"So who would be coming with us again," asked Rodriguez.

"Lelei, Tuka, her dad, and Rory," replied the Lieutenant.

"Can I be in the LAV instead, cause I don't want to be next to her," told Gabriel.

"Which one, no let me guess Rory is it," told Alex.

"Yes."

"Why is that," asked Johnson.

"She's been stalking me and other guys who are still religious and have been rather "intimate" when asking about our religions to she is annoying to the point we just stayed in any place were the refugees aren't allowed for most of our time."

"So that's why I see a lot of people in the armories, sorry about that Sergeant I guess you can switch with Asuka," told Alex.

"Thanks Lt. repay you when I can."

As the four recon teams were readying up as the troops were checking their equipment and requesting more supplies that as Lieutenant Johnson was telling Sergeant Asuka about him being in the TUV which soon started a brief argument between him and Rodriguez as then soon someone in battledress but had a patch with the words MIC under the brigade patch.

"Lieutenant Alex Johnson."

"Yes, what you need."

"Captain Jacob Mendoza, was tasked by MIC to work with you due to the circumstances of you being with one dangerous little girl Lieutenant, if she proves a threat to us I will tell you and your men to put her down without hesitation, do I make myself clear."

"Understood ."

"Good, also inform your troops of this but only those who will follow through with this task, as I was noted about how Corporal Miller has acted so don't inform of this."

"Copy."

* * *

Soon the marines were all preped up as they picked up Rory, Lelei, Tuka, and Hodor along with the two bags of dragon scales which would ride in RCT3's TUV that had been swapped out for another variant as the previous one was a four-door truck as the one they had now had an interior similar to that of the old military HMV as to better accommodate the refugees they had brought with them.

"So right now we are on the Tesseria Highway as we about thirty kilometers from Italica," told Asuka as he was going through the 3D hologram being shown of their current route to the city as it caught the attention of the four inhabitants of the world.

"You would like to know how to use it?" asked Asuka to which Lelei nodded as he seen began teach of how satellites work and the technology behind holograms and the simple use to it.

"Are you sure it's wise to let her know about our tech?" inquired Captain Mendoza.

"Lelei she used to be a nomadic tribesmen as for her she has no interest in the war or anything else other than her being curious of our tech and Rory she's mostly looking at the tanks and M-8 so I doubt she's paying attention to the explanation Asuka is giving," replied Johnson.

"Hey Lieutenant you can we have some music on as most of us getting bored and we might as well use the speakers that had been attached to most of the vehicles," told Miller.

"Not your music first of all, heard the base set up radio stations on base so you can only tune into those," Johnson said.

"Ok," said Miller as he then interacted with the dashboard to which he picked the first channel he seen.

 _Good Day to all UNSF Forces here on the world of Roma on K-RTH 101.1 where we play all your favorite songs of the 1960s to the 2010s, as coming up is Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus._

 _Her name is Noel, I have a dream about her, she rings my bell_

At first the refugees were startled by the sudden appearance of some form of music as they notice that Miller was singing along to then Johnson as to then Asuka then to everyone else in the vehicle to then the entire convoy as the similar song can be played throughout as Rory was getting mused by the marines singing and so was Tuka and Hodor as they looked on the soldiers who managed to kill a Flame Dragon now be singing a song as some did poorly to their amusement.

 _And she doesn't give a damn about me, 'Cause I'm just a Teenage Dirtbag baby, Yeah I'm just a Teenage Dirtbag baby, I listen to Iron Maiden baby_

"So when do agents of MIC began to know 2000s songs and shit aren't you type of all serious and no fun," Johnson remarked.

"My job was to make sure you don't have a problem with a certain someone and maybe with the situation calls for it tell you classified things that involve this campaign that could be helpful staying alive and," Mendoza was saying before being interrupted in his favorite lines

' _Cause I'm just a Teenage dirtbag baby, Yeah I'm just a Teenage Dirtbag baby, listen to Iron Maiden baby_

"So I was saying I'm also a bit of an old school nerd as I prefer music, games, shows, and movies before first contact, so yeah."

"Same as most things these days pale in comparison to stuff back then, I mean yeah a vr battlefield is cool but I prefer the old ones due to how great they were, also if you feel like it come over to our rec room as we have an Alienware 95 set up," told Johnson.

"Thanks the offer, but knowing this place to many bullshit to deal with before being able to relax," Jacob replied.

"Well from this I think we might be good pals if she doesn't start shit," told Johnson.

* * *

 **Southern Gate, Italica 1209**

Princess Pina Co Lada can be seen running down the steps to the gate in a hurry. When arriving to Italica she thought it was under siege by the army of the otherworlders but when arriving find that it was former soldiers of the Empire and Allied Armies that had turned to banditry and decided to attack the city. She took command of the defense of the city as she was able to repel the bandits away but at the cost of many of the defenders and that the southern gate had been broken through. After the battle when deciding to take a rest she was awoken to the appearance of unknown people appearing at the East Gate to which she has arrived at.

"Your, Majesty take a look," told Grey as he opened the viewing hole.

"What are those metal carriages?" asked Pina.

"They match the description of what the otherworlders use against the Flame Dragon," said Hamilton.

"Wait someone is getting out," exclaimed Grey.

"A Lindonite Mage, two elves, and Rory Mecury!"

"You mean the Rory the Reaper," said Grey.

"Yes it's definitely her, I saw her once at a religious festival," replied Pina.

"I see three more people coming out, what kind of armor are they wearing?" asked Grey.

"Green clothing with several armor pieces, helmet that has glass covering the face and metal bars that line with the body, just what the waitress told us," Pina told.

"So it really is the otherworlders, then that means they actually killed a Flame Dragon," Hamilton.

"So we are no match for them either way," Grey grunted.

"If they really killed a Flame Dragon then maybe they can help us against the bandits!" Pina exclaimed as she began taking off the wood planks and opened the door and telling them welcome to which she then sees the sight of one of the men in green on the ground as his two companions pointing black staffs at her as they began to pull him back towards the iron wagons.

"LIEUTENANT DOWN! GET GOLIATH IN FRONT!

* * *

 **20 Minutes Before**

 _Boom babies strange but not a stranger, I'm an or-din-ary guy, Burning the House_

 _Hold tight, wait till the party's over, Hold tight We're in for nasty weather, There has got to be a way, Burning down the House_

"Convoy stop, I see smoke up ahead," ordered Johnson as everything came to a stop as the marines at the rising billow of smoke.

"What do think it is," asked Miller.

"Maybe another dragon, Empire's Scorched Earth, or bandit raid," told Mendez.

"Miller get the drone up in the air I want an aerial view," told Alex as Miller got out of the truck and immediately set up the drone as it began flying upwards.

"I'm coming in, and from what the dead bodies say, it was a bandit attack," Miller said as he shared the view of Italica to the rest of the team.

"Continue Mission, but have the tanks out of view but in range to give us support and overall look less threatening," Johnson ordered.

To which the team continued as the headed towards the eastern gate of the city as tanks headed up a hill to provide overwatch as the rest of the vehicles went forward. So the four recon teams are infront of the gate as they could some people pointing arrows at them which wouldn't do much against the vehicles and body armor.

"I have look inside and from the looks of it most of the people defending it look like civilian conscripts and such are behind a makeshift barricade behind the gate," Miller told.

" I think we should pull back," suggested Asuka.

"No they we will think you are hostile and would have other towns attack us, I'm going out to meet them," Lelei told as she got out of the TUV as to then Tuka, Hodor, and Rory.

"Shit, they gonna get themselves killed," Johnson as he Asuka, and Mendoza got with the refugees escorting them.

"So what's if shit goes sour," asked Asuka.

"Take them away from harms way and then neutralize any threats present and call back up to possibly take the town," replied Alex as he then went up to the door and before he could do anything the door immediately slammed into his face as he took off his helmet for a more friendly meeting as he then fell down to the ground.

"LIEUTENANT DOWN! GET GOLIATH IN FRONT!"

As they quickly went to action as the two grabbed him by shoulders while having weapons out for any attack coming as they got him to a safe area as then Goliath rode in front of the gate as Pina is now starring at a minigun ready to fire at a touch of a screen as she has now sealed Italica's fate for the worse.

"Yuna get over here and check him ," told Asuka as he then notices the Lieutenant waking up.

"He just fell unconscious for a bit until you woke him up, slight headache for awhile that's all," said Akihiro.

"Fuck my head, the fuck happened," asked Johnson lying behind the Goliath.

"Got hit by a door and Tuka is berating the redhead not being to careful with the door," told Asuka.

Soon the Lieutenant got up as he then went to the door within the gate as when going though he could see Tuka comparing the girl to different things like a goblin or a dwarve for not being careful for the door as Hodor was holding her back, Rory giggling, and Lelei just watching the scene with a blank face.

"So hello, Sorry about how things went so to get things I think you owe my an apology first," Alex said with Mendoza looking shaking his head.

"Impudent Fools, this is an affront to Princess Pina Co Lada! Third Princess of the Empire! Show her respect!" yelled out.

"Shut up I didn't ask anything thing from you did I!" Mendoza yelled out to her which made her scared a bit as she stepped back.

"So is anyone is gonna ask of her name is literally fucking Pina Co fucking Lada," Miller said through the comns.

"Jeff shut up."

Soon the situation calmed to which Lieutenant Johnson, Asuka, Miller, Mendez, and the leaders of Recon Teams One and Four, Lieutenants Turner and Cahyadi while the Leader of six stayed back if whatever negotiations went bad to where he would take command.

* * *

As they towards the mansion that sat atop in the middle of the city that the Princess began telling them things about the city they already knew of it's importance and how bandits have been attacking it. But one thing not known was the power struggle happening as when the count of the city "died" when heading across the gate that his only heir was his three daughters as two of them were already married into other families but are arguing over who should be regent for third daughter as she is too young to rule.

"Uh, Lieutenants update on that info she told us the Count alive as he surrendered back at Coy and he is literally back at Alnus as we speak," told Mendoza via the neural device.

"You can't be fuckin serious," told Turner.

"Welp, I wonder how that's going to work out, as first should we tell them or should we not?" questioned Johnson.

"You decide, as whatever shit comes with what you do, I'm making sure that I don't have to that paperwork," replied Mendoza.

Pina was looking on with way as she looks back and sees the four otherworlders talking with each other, likely them strategizing on taking the city. Soon she stood in front of a door and turned around to the six soldiers..

"Behind this door, is current Countess Myui, Pina told as she opened the door as it revealed a small throne room as they could see a little girl setting on top.

"This is bad," the marines thought to themselves.

"Today she would turn eleven, her taking command of an army would be too much for her, so as of now I am in charge of the defense of the city," said the Princess.

"Princess, who are these people?" asked Myui.

Before the Princess could say anything, Alex stepped forward with a slight bow as the countess was of nobility.

"I'm Lieutenant Alex Johnson of 9th Infantry Battalion, 2nd Brigade, 5th Division, as I am with fellow Lieutenants Turner and Cahyadi, Master Sergeant Asuka Shin, and Corporal Miller of the Marine Corp for the United Nations Space Force," told Alex.

"So are you the ones that reside on Alnus Hill as well as the ones who killed my father?" questioned Myui.

"Uuuuhhh, he's alive," said Turner as Mendoza put his hand on his face at the fuck up

"Wait, my father is alive!" yelled out Myui as tears began to form.

"Yes, he surrendered to us back at the other side of the gate along with his forces as he is in our care as we promise he will come once the situation here is dealt with," told Mendoza.

"Yes I appreciate that as with the Princess's knights coming by tomorrow that I ask you to help us defend the city," asked Myui in a plead.

"Well let me ask my superiors first," told Johnson with a slight nod from Mendoza.

"Wait Alnus is days away from here you can't just simply ask permission of your lords!" Pina yelled out.

To show the two ladies the wonders of long distance communications that a simple tap on his neural device and then s few hand movements which confused the Princess and Countess that he made a connection to their Battalions AI.

"This is RCT-three actual to Command, Situation in Italica has become dire as bandit force has begun attacking the city before we arrive, as city defenders managed to drove them off as they're now requesting our help, over," told Johnson.

"This is Overlord, over informing the Colonel as well as the General of your situation, over," told the A.I.

"What did you do," asked Pina.

"I just contacted my base to ask permission," replied Johnson.

"But how, are you some sort of mage," told Myui.

"Not a single of their soldiers are mages your highness, as what you have seen is thanks to their advanced technologies," said Lelei

"Advanced, what?" said a confused Pina.

"That they use the continuous progression of science to further their weapons instead of using magic your highness," told Lelei.

"This is Overlord to RCT-Three Actual, Command is ok with your request as they are assembling a QRF in case you unable to defend the city on your own, as they ask you to be willing to cooperate with their leadership," replied the AI.

"Um, Overlord one of the leadership is an Imperial Princess by the name of Pina Co Lada, over," said Alex

"Your not joking are you, right?"

"I know it sounds dumb, but there is an Imperial Princess here in Italica," Johnson told back.

"Cooperate as said, but if she does anything that may endanger you and others life, detain her," the AI ordered.

"Copy that, also I request extra ammunition and a few sentry guns for the defense of the city," asked Johnson.

"Understand will be send via drop pod," told the Battalion AI.

"They said yes," told Johnson to the Countess and Pina.

"Well if you are going to help, then please follow me," told Pina.

They then soon lead to a room which had large sofas with a table in the middle of them as there was large window opposite to the door as along the walls were portraits of the leaders before Myui as there was one portrait which most of the UNSF troops eyed the most as the lettering under it said the name of the man they were after, Molt Sol Augustus.

"Wait wasn't his name originally Molt Augustus Caesar," asked Turner through the neural device.

"Well the translation was rushed a bit and information about him was as well as him having the name Caesar was due to his sons having it as their last names so we quickly thought it was his as well and wait you still thought as that as about a month ago we already change it," replied Mendoza

Soon the group sat down as then a girl in your cliché maid outfit came in with a tray of beverages as she offered to them as then another maid which caught the attention of most of the UNSF personnel as she literally had snakes for hair as she was Medusa from Greek mythology as cat and bunny people as well as elves wasn't enough. She had a parchment on her to which was rolled out on the table to show a map of the city which was really detailed.

"So as we will be working together we should come up with defenses of the city," told Pina.

"Wait just a second please," asked Johnson as he then had Miller pull out a black rectangular box which then shone a blue light on the map which dumbfounded the Saderans as then it overlayed the map on the table, with satellite and drone images to form a hologram that perfectly modeled the city.

"No offense, just more easier to use in planning," said Alex as the Countess and Princess were amazed at what they were seeing.

"So I would first like to know the amount of defenders you have and the bandit force," asked Alex.

"Well we have about thousand defenders mostly civilian conscripts as we do have trained city guardsmen but they only round about fifty as most of them were killed in fighting as I ordered them to train as much as the populace as possible, as for bandits we estimate around eight-hundred but are former soliders of the Empire and Alied Kingdoms and that one of our messengers found a letter that asks all bandits to join them in conquest so more may come," said Pina.

"So we technically have numbers, but the bandits are well trained and numbers are likely to increase," asked Mendoza.

"Correct."

Soon Pina pointed at the southern section which to her and the countess surprise had the model go vertical to which had Miller give a quick explanation on how it works.

"Right here is the South Gate which doors was damaged beyond repair in a battle this morning as it is likely they will attack again here," told Pina.

"So you wish for us to be stationed here as a small force would draw their attention to come towards which we fight'em of," asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes if the rumors are true about you killing a Flame Dragon, then eight-hundred men won't be to hard," Pina replied.

"Well that seems good and all, but I would like to have the other teams be at the other two gates just in case if the bandits decide to attack somewhere else," told Johnson.

"That seems good," Pina said.

"Also it would be advisable to station two of our Rommels to the southeast and southwest to cover the three gates," told Alex.

"Uh, whats a Rommel," asked Myui to which then the hologram shifted to one of the positions the tank would be at with footage of the tank in combat being shown alongside which greatly disturbed Pina at its capabilities.

"So I think this concludes the plan thus far," told Pina.

"That I would also ask civilians such as women and children to be here at the mansion as I don't want them to get hurt as other than that I think we have come to an agreement is there anything else you want to go over?" asked Johnson.

"No, the plan is good you may take your men to set up defenses," Pina said to which the marines got up saluted and left except for Asuka who was asked of Myui who wanted to ask about the world beyond the Gate which he agreed with Mendoza giving an ok but to keep things limited.

As this happened Pina quickly went into a different and called for Grey, Norma, and Hamilton.

"What is it your highness," asked Hamilton.

"I want you to have the streets leading away from the gates that the those otherworlders will be defending be blocked with whatever you can use," told Pina in a hushed tone.

"But why your majesty?" questioned Grey.

"That from what they told that their great might is not of magic but powerful weaponry which whatever how powerful they may be that they will be overun by the brigands which the barricades will halt their escape as we then attack whatever is left of them and the brigands which we capture their weapons for us to use and possibly win this war," said Pina with a hint of excitement.

"Great strategy I shall order the militia set up the barricades for us to use," told Norma as he then left the room.

For Pina this will be great as finally she can show her worth to her father and be remembered as the first one to lead the victory against the otherworlders for the success of the empire.

* * *

 **Italica South Gate 1500**

"Left, no right, ok keep in a straight line and-"

*BOOM*

"Ok let's open it up," told Johnson .

That for guaranteed success in the defense of the city that the recon teams had called in an orbital supply drop for sentry guns, extra ammunition and two things that was most deemed unnecessary by some.

"Yuri! Ronnie tell me why you guys decided to have a fuckin minigun and flame thrower," asked Johnson.

"Because it's a minigun." answered Petrenko.

"Really," told Rodriguez.

"Look if the bandits come I just go up the wall then just firing until I see no more of them and Ron gets to set em on fire if they some how climb up," replied Yuri.

"Good enough," told back Johnson.

"I wonder how's Asuka doing."

* * *

"So where should I begin," asked Asuka.

"I would like to know about the country from the world beyond the Gate," told Myui.

"Well we aren't exactly the type of country you think of," replied Asuka as be decided the hollogram projector.

"What do you mean by that?" replied Myui to which then a hologram showed the galaxy as it then focused on the territory of the UNE which Myui was amazed by the visual as well as the few passing maids.

"That my country is called the United Nations Of Earth as were are a collective government made of the all countries of the planet Earth as well as being a union of two-hundred different worlds as the," Asuka said which Myui was astonished at the prospect of it.

"So how does your people have a domain over two hundred worlds, do you control your own gates?" asked Myui.

"No, we have ships that travel among the stars," answered Asuka.

"Among the stars," Myui said amazed at the prospect of it.

"So I would like to ask, do you have any information on my father?" asked Myui which made Asuka little uncomfortable about the question.

"Well, I don't know anything exactly as I all know from my perspective is that we have your dad in custody which thinking about it there's a rumor about some captured lord during the initial invasion which he'd been giving us information in exchange for supposedly some of his territory to be under our control," told Asuka.

"Another question why are you here," asked Myui.

"Do you know anything about the forces your Empire sent to our side of the gate?" asked the Sergeant.

"Well knowing the Empire they sent several legions to conquer lands that would be full of barbarians to be under the great might of the Empire, but as of know that isn't the case," replied Myui.

"You would be correct on that, as of when they came well let me show you," as then Asuka interacted with the holo-projector as then the security camera, news crew, soliders helmet cams, and especially bystanders that video tape the events was being shown which Myui was getting sick from it to which Asuka stopped the footages and called the maids over to help.

"I'm sorry for the Empire to do this to your people and if any of our city's guardsmen who took part in these acts as understand, that denying the Emperor's call could mean the killing of my people here," told Myui as she was sobbing a bit.

"You don't have to be sorry, as I can understand your coming from as the reasons why we're here is not only for the justice of our people, but that if the Emperor in charge says that stuff you say is ok, then he shouldn't be in charge as looking around your mansion, that the Empire are harsh against demi-humans but here they look they are treated quite well," told Asuka.

"Well my father believed that all races should be equal with one another, so I took it to heart, and so did the citizens," replied Myui.

"Then once we head for the Imperial Capitol, I want your father to push this Molt guy off the throne and sit it in it," said Asuka which caused the countess to laugh which was interrupted by Asuka getting a call from Lieutenant Turner

"Uh, Sergeant Asuka this RCT One Actual, can you come over to the East gate, please as one of our privates I think you remember Zussman, yeah he did donuts with the TUV to impress the locals which he fucked it up a bit," told Turner.

"Uh sir, question, Why me?" asked Asuka.

"From what Johnson told me, you modded an old corolla to where it beaten Lamborghini in a race during highschool, and set me the video from your YouTube channel," answered Turner.

"Uh, copy that coming over right now," Asuka replied.

"Sorry I have to go right now as I was called by my superiors to help them out with something," told Asuka.

"I understand, after the battle could you tell me more, please," asked Myui.

"I will," he replied as left out of the room.

Near the door was Pina who was listening in on their conversation. She was shocked at the fact of their enemy controlling two-hundred worlds which makes them have great numbers to them which will make the war pointless in fighting. But still in her mind if her plan works then she may help the Empire make the otherworlders bleed by using their weapons against them until they call for a truce.

* * *

 **Bandit Camp 1900**

"Sir we have around six-thousand and counting being assembled for battle from fellow bandits replying to our call and those that was send by the Empire, since we were tasked in helping in their scorched Earth," told a brigand to his superior.

"Excellent, we attack tonight at the East Gate as they are likely putting most of their forces in the South since we damaged it's Gate," told the Bandit leader.

"Shall I assemble the mages that have joined our cause," asked the bandit

"Yes, especially that siren as her barriers we be useful," told the leader to which he was lefy alone in his tent.

"Soon we will reclaim our righteous battle that was lost at Alnus, for Emroy!"

* * *

 **Italica, East Gate 0512**

It was morning on the gate walls as marines kept on the look up as they didn't their tiredness get to them unlike their counterparts of the militia being led by that knight which would give them several glares. That by the Princess it was decided that the East gate would be manned by both UNSF Marines and city guardsmen and militia.

"It's almost morning, bet they aren't coming," told Lieutenant Turner as he looked on, but when going through his thermal sights of his RGC-6 he noticed several heat signatures to which he had his marksmen get a more clear visual.

"I see, several flames, shit archers with fire arrows and several thousand men behind," told the marine.

"Enemy spotted, Light em' up," ordered Turner as then the platoon immediately readied their weapons and began firing before most of the bandit archers could fire their arrows as then the sentry guns began pouring plasma bolt at a thousand rounds per minute.

During the first shot that all of the city militamen jumped from the loud sound as they looked on and saw the flashing lights of yellow and blue as those on the walls looked on to the carnage being down.

"Hey that guy didn't die," yelled outa sniper as he kept on firing to no avail as blue ripple affect was seen.

"The fuck, hey Daniels throw a plasma grenade," ordered Turner as then one of his threw the grenade at the advancing horde but simply bounced off of something to which the corporal waited for the bandits to go near it before it going off killing around a dozen men.

"Ok so they got some sort of fucking shield, that means there's sort of magic user aiding them," told Turner.

"I think that siren over there is the one enacting the magic barrier," told Norma as he pointed towards the direction of a girl with green hair and bird feathers who was also being aided by cloaked figures.

"Call in one of the Rommels to fire their main gun at it, lets see if it can handle a railgun firing at mach fifteen," told Turner.

To which in less than a minute one of the Rommels appeared as it fire its 125mm gun which ripped through the barrier and landing a hit on twenty men.

"Try to fire on the bitch with the green hair," Turner told the commander of the vehicle as then another shot landed next to the group of magic users. From this the robed figures immediately sent fire balls at the tank which shield shrugged off as it was made to withstand a small nuclear blast as it moved forward on to the group mowing down charging bandits with its machine guns. As it was getting closer the ground underneath the tank started crumbling before the Rommel became stuck into the ground as it can no longer move as the bandit men began charging the MBT-5 as it kept firing off weapons and using its shield to keep the bandits from getting close.

"Shit tanks dead in the water, and the bandits are already climbing the walls, told Turner as he sprayed down at a bunch bandits climbing the ladders they were placing as he then pushed it off the wall.

"This RCT1 Actual, We require support, repeat we require additional support, as we have the enemy scaling the walls and one of the tanks is stuck in the ground being overun," told Turner through the comns as he then waited for help to arrive as he and his men kept on firing with aid of sentry guns as he had then had one of his men used the firefly drone to fire on the bandits scaling the wall but after a few minutes was destroyed by one of the mages.

"Some fucking war this is," Turner told before slicing the head off of a bandit with is plasma blade as he managed to climb all the way to the top.

* * *

 **Ok that raps up this chapter for now and sorry for the cliffhanger as beforehand I planned on releasing a new story before this chapter came out I decided to release this as sooner so I can work on the new story which if you remember the poll basically a Generation kill styled side story to this.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9: Battle of Italica Pt. 2

 **Italica: South Gate December 13** **th** **0511**

"It's almost morning, guess they ain't coming then," Johnson told himself.

That RCT3 looked on to the fields looking for any signs of the bandits coming towards them but so far nothing as some of them were dozing off in the parked vehicles. That as the Lieutenant was heading down from the walls that he soon heard the sound of gun fire.

"Everyone up, one of the other teams probably made contact with the bandit force," Alex told as those awake stood ready for battle while the others were waking up as then the sound of a large gun likely to be that of a tank woke them up.

"Why didn't they come here," Rory pleaded out as she then sat down against the wall as she began to moan which made everyone uncomfortable.

"What's happening with her," asked Mendoza as readied his carbine.

"Rory is an apostle of death to which when a warrior dies in battle nearby that their soul goes through her body to ascend faster into the afterlife, as it haves her in a aphrodisiac state," told Lelei.

"Is there anything we can do," asked Johnson.

"No, she would either have to pleasure herself or take part in killing as she would kill anyone she would identify as an enemy," Lelei answered.

"Shit, try to restrain her as I don't her going berserk and possibly killing friendlies," Johnson ordered.

"Miller find which team is engaging the bandits and maybe call Alnus for that QRF to come in," Johnson ordered as the Corporal fumbled with the long range radio due to just waking up as before that a transmission came in.

"This is RCT1 Actual, we require support, repeat we require additional support, as we have the enemy scaling the walls and one of the tanks is stuck in the ground being overun."

"This is RCT3 Actual, over, we're coming over to help," Alex told as most of the RCT3 except for Asuka, Pierre, and Tescran who were staying at the Southern wall along with the LAV in case the bandits attacked there as well.

As the team were driving through the small streets of the city as that the main road to the manor was the only vehicle accessible way to get to the East gate. As they were heading up the road they soon stopped as in the middle was a makeshift barricade blocking the entire street.

"When the fuck they put that there!" yelled out Mendoza.

"This is RCT-4 Actual the road is blocked as our vehicles can barely go over it" told Lieutenant Cahyadi.

"This RCT3 we have the same issue, maybe try to blasting through it?"

"Cancel that, all this is covered in oil as this shit is ready to burst into flames," told Sgt. Jackson.

"Damn that cocktail bitch probably expected us to have the bandits attack us and possibly overrun us, so she blocked our escape and then attack them as we did all the fucking work," yelled out Ronnie.

"And probably meant to steal our gear," told Yuri.

"Well it won't shit with the self destruct code implanted on everything," retorts Ronnie

"So how the fuck are we going to get to the East Gate?" asked Mendoza.

As looking around for a solution Alex looks at the side streets and alleys to then the Goliath which just so happens to be small enough to fit through them.

"We mount up on Goliath and go through the side roads and alleyways to the East Gate," Johnson told.

"We'll probably fall off as we need to be there fast as possible without restraint," told Mendoza.

"We use our mag-gloves to stay on it," Johnson replied as he pulled them out of his backpack to everyone else did.

Soon Johnson, Mendoza, Steiner, Petrenko, and Jackson got on and hold on with their gloves on while

Miller stayed as he had to control Goliath while Sergeants Akihiro and Rodriguez tried to come up with a way to go through the barricade. As they began moving Johnson's radio got a message.

"Uh, Lieutenant Rory had just took off running towards the East Gate," told Asuka.

"I Told You to Restrain Her!" yelled out Johnson.

"She just jumped on to the roofs and started running as she had a exo suit, I couldn't do anything! " replied Asuka.

"Fuck me, ok everyone if you see Rory try not to shoot her, but if she attacks us do whatever for your safety," told Johnson as he hold on tightly to the vehicle as its speed was going up.

* * *

 **Fort Alnus 0530**

The base was buzzing with activity as the green light was given for the support of the recon teams at Italica as numerous tanks, IFVs, and APCs were preparing to leave the base towards the city. On the airfield numerous dropships and other transport aircraft were being loaded with troops while some were made to carry new weapons to be tested, newly made combat drones which would serve as the basis as extra manpower for the UNSF as they were going to prove themselves in battle.

"General QRF is being sent over to Italica, estimated time of arrival is forty minutes," told Anderson's AI.

"Thank you George, have everyone be cautious when going in as from the report send in the enemy has several mages with them as they formed a force field to protect them and one of them manage to immobilize a tank, also what the is the navy doing in support," Anderson said.

"Naval units plan on sending down marines via droppods as they won't provide fire support as to not run the risk of civilian casualties," George replied.

"Understandable as also I've heard the conversation between the recon teams that the Princess there blocked off avenues of escape for us in order to wear us down and steal our weapons and equipment," told Anderson as she listened to the conversation again.

"Well during interrogations that must of the Saderans were arrogant as fuck, but what the Count said about her, she could be a useful asset, I'd say for her to confront her after this battle to where she finally acts smart, but is still acts like most of the Imperials then that's when we should put her down," suggested George.

"I shall take your suggestion for that also another thing, order everyone to turn on their helmet cams for live broadcast to the command center as I'll be there making sure everything goes smoothly as it could make good promotional videos and tell Colonel Ciobanu and his brigade that I have given the green light for the use of psyops.

"He will be glad to hear that, as is there any more you wish to plan for this operation," asked the AI.

"That once they are done prepping, have them head out instantly as Operation Valkyrie is a go," ordered Anderson as then left her office to the main command center.

* * *

At the airfield, three FX-40 were beginning to take off as to provide air support for the defenders at Italica. The weapon loadout consisted of several air to ground missiles, bombs, rocket pods, and two 30mm gun-pods, and asked by the pilot themselves to be mounted were Jericho Trumpets the famous sirens used on the Ju-87 used during World War 2 as now they're being used here to put fear in to the Saderans as they did to Allied soldiers.

Also included in the flight was two new aircraft being used. Detected were 50 dragons coming towards Italica likely coming from nearby dragon bases that heard about the siege or to be used in an invasion against the Vassal Kingdoms as it is known that the Empire plans on punishing them for siding with the UNSF. To which they were a threat that needs to be dealt with as it as an also an opportunity to see a how good the UNSF's new toy would be in combat. The Dragon-riders of the Empire already fear the Iron Dragons that the UNSF has, two new ones are coming out to play.

* * *

 **East Gate 0558**

"Grenade out!"

It was pure chaos at the East Gate as the bandits were already managing to get themselves on the top of the walls but were quickly killed off by the Marines and sentry guns that were beginning to run out of ammo as the Militiamen were getting exhausted as the walls were being piled up with people while in the fields the Rommel was still holding its own against the bandits as piles of bodies was forming but the tank was running low on ammunition to where it would have to rely on shields to keep the bandits off as then the second one came in support by providing long range artillery strike as it stayed out of sight of the mages to prevent the same thing happening to it.

"We can't hold this wall much longer," yelled out Turner as he quickly pulled out his riot shield and slammed into a bandit.

"No, We must hold this wall at whatever costs necessary for victory," Norma yelled out in response.

"You can do that, as me and my men and whoever has the brains to understand the situation is retreating," Turner replied as he called to his men and militiamen to retreat to the second line of defense.

"You coward," snarled Norma as he saw the retreat of them but was surprised at how they simply just jumped down unscathed while two of the otherworlders jumped at one of the roofs of a building as they were like the apostles themselves.

He kept on fighting on top of wall as he and a few of the militiamen with him were slashing at the bandits but more would take their place to where they were getting overrun which made some of the brave militiamen to take part in a retreat as well leaving Norma alone as he was a felt a sharp pain in his chest as he then sees a sword going through his abdomen as he was then tossed to the ground.

"THE ENEMY'S COMMANDER IS DEAD, THE GATEWAY IS OURS, AND SO THE CONQUEST OF THIS CITY!" yelled out a Brigand as he had fellow bandits cheer him but as some of them were trying to use this strange ballistae that had killed so many that they immediately exploded killing anyone on the top of the walls which shocked most of bandits but they still went on as they then finally broke down the gate which they started flooding in.

"Ok we're filled up on ammo so light these fucks up," ordered Turner as he then fired on to the crowd of brigands charging at them as he had the city militia cover them from behind.

"This is Mage 1, to any UNSF Forces at Italica were here to provide air support, does any one copy, over."

"This is RCT-1 Actual we are engaged at the East Gate, the enemy has overrun the walls, anything within the city fire on if marked, anything outside is fair game except for a tank that is stuck in the ground.

"Copy that, we're coming in now, mark your targets 1-1, out."

As the Recon team marked their targets via their helmets HUD systems the sound of the famous stuka siren was heard which frightened the bandits as then missiles came down on to the marked off areas killing many bandits as they made a pass outside the walls dumping bombs on many of them resulting hundreds of dead brigands as the magic barrier collapsed. The Meteors then switched to a hover mode as they fired their rockets and guns at large swathes of men.

In response that a few of the bandits decided to bring their siege weapon which was a catapult which they launched a boulder at the iron bird of death.

"Fuck, they just launched a boulder at us," cursed a pilot as he dodged it out if instinct as he fired on the primitive artillery piece destroying it.

"Ok RCT-1, we spent used up our ammunition as manage to cut them down by half, Oscar Mike," told the Flight leader.

"Appreciate it Mage 1" replied Turner as then the three fighters sped off back to base.

From the top of the stairs Pina, Hamilton, and Grey looked on the damage done by those flying beasts realizing the true destructive power of the otherworlders as they went towards the battle.

"It fell so easily," Pina told to herself viewing the fall of the East Gate as she then looked down to see one of the otherworlders commander which she went down to them.

"What is the situation and where is Norma?" Pina asked.

"Better than before as the bandits is in the thousands as your buddy knight was killed as he stayed on the wall while we retreated," Turner replied as he threw a grenade as he was then grabbed by Pina.

"YOU COWARD, WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM?!" demanded Pina before being pushed away

"It was his own damn fault I did the right thing as I saved a bunch of men as I realized our situation at the time" replied Turner angrily not wanting to deal with her.

"Shit, arrows take cover!" yelled out a Corporal as many took cover.

Pina was still standing looking on to see her fate but before that a sound of those iron carriages was heard as then she a loud yell before she sees one of the small iron carriages in the air above her as their was men hanging of the sides with one hand while shooting their weapons in the other as they then let go as they landed on to the ground while the iron carriage landed further into the crowd of bandits smashing some as it then fired off its weapons at them which slaughtered many.

"Never doing that shit again," groaned Johnson as he quickly got back up with the help of Turner.

"That was one entrance right there," told Turner.

"Wasn't our plan so how this shit going," replied Johnson.

"They've taken control of the walls as we're trying to prevent them from getting any more ground, the fuck is our QRF," replied Turner.

"In five minutes as we having orbital assault marines coming right about now," told Johnson as he then looked to the skies and sees streaks of light coming down to which the marines order the city militia to stay clear as to the droppods then hit the ground as then out came marines.

"What's the situation," asked a sergeant.

"They've breached this wall over here as our goal is to making sure they don't take another step up," Johnson told as they prepared to fire at the bandits that Rory came down as she slashed at those nearest to her as she began her slaughter.

"And make sure not to hit her," added Johnson.

"Uh, roger that," replied the Sergeant

As Johnson was going into position he saw Pina and her Knights as he went up to them and told," We will talk about what you did later," which she simply nodded in fear.

The marines soon fired down on the approaching bandits who wouldn't let up while designated marksmen went to the roofs and began firing down below as the Militiamen cover their rears by fighting off bandits that sneaked through the alleyways. In the main area where the gate was the bandits were being slaughtered by Rory Mercury as she slashed at any bandits she sees with her halberd while the Goliath was driving around shooting at the bandits while running over many of them.

"Ronnie get up front and roast them, Yuri, cover him," ordered Johnson as then Ronnie went up towards the bandits and began burning the bandits with his flamethrower while Yuri stood behind and poured a thousand rounds at the bandits each minute at anyone trying to flank them.

"Isn't the use of Flamethrowers illegal under the Geneva Convention," asked a Private looking at the sight of burning men.

"You can't use them in a in civilian area, as of the civies are at the mansion and Militiamen are to our behind, so it's legal," replied Turner.

"BURN, FUCKERS, BURN!" yelled out Steiner as he continued spraying his flame at the charging bandits which horrified Pina and her remaining knights.

As the fighting was going on a sound from faraway was heard, many didn't pay attention focusing more at the battle at hand. As it gotten closer as it was made out as form of music but when the Marines heard some started to grin at the song knowing it as was a popular metal song from the 1980s.

"This is Raven Leader to all UNSF forces at Italica were coming in weapons hot."

* * *

 **Two minutes earlier: Outside of Italica**

Flying in formation were several T44 Comanches and its gunship variants, as well as T-280 Valiants, T53 Wasps, and T-128 Dragonflies approaching Italica.

"Sir we're two miles out, should we begin psyops?" asked a sergeant Colonel Ciobanu.

"What would you recommend son?" asked the Colonel.

"How about Ride of the Valkyries," the sergeant replied.

"To cliché, something different," the Colonel told.

"I have something," said a Corporal.

"Well go ahead and rely it to all aircraft with speakers on them," ordered the Colonel as the Corporal went to the comn channel and told the song to play as then the sound of a guitar rift could be heard throughout.

"Thirty seconds out," told a pilot as the battle going could be seen as marines began cheering knowing what the song was.

"Let's give the bandits a deadly welcome," told the Colonel

* * *

 **Present**

As the battle was going many of them stopped in listening to what the strange song was coming from as those at the walls looked onto horror at the flying beasts coming towards them as then two magic arrows came towards the gate blowing it up as the song gotten louder as numerous strange melodies were heard frightening the bandits as then the sound of someone singing maniacally was heard.

 **Welcome to the Jungle**

 **We've got fun and games**

 **We got everything you want honey, we know the names**

This is Raven Leader to all, Targets in range, Go weapons loose, missile away."

"Raven 2, firing."

"Raven 5, firing rockets."

"Raven 3, fire."

 **We are the people that you find, whatever you may need**

 **If you got no money honey we got your disease**

The Comanche and Dragonfly gunships were laying waste to the bandits as men desperately tried to shoot them down but were rained down with a hail of bullets, plasma, and explosives ordinance.

 **Jungle, welcome to the Jungle**

 **Watch it bring it to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

 **Knees, knees**

 **Uh, I am gonna watch you bleed**

Door gunners of Valiants and Wasps were also taking part racking kills of up to probable hundreds as sharpshooters took part in the supposed fun as they took easy shoots out of bandits fleeing from the destruction

"I think I got a triple head-shot," laughed out a private as he high-fived the person next to him as he continued on shooting.

 **Welcome to the Jungle, we take it day by day**

 **If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay**

On the walls bandits tried to shoot down the flying beasts but to no avail as when shooting their arrows, spears, and whatever form of projectiles they find in desperation simply bounced off the Commanche's shields with it bouncing off the Dragonflies, Valiants, and Wasps armor to the despair if the bandits as they were quickly killed in seconds.

 **And you're a very sexy girl, very hard to please**

 **You can taste the bright lights, but you won't get there for free**

At the gate Rory was continuing her killing while enjoying the song of the otherworlders finding in tone with what's transpiring around her. The Goliath kept on firing at the brigands but instead of them charging the unmanned vehicle they began running away releasing all hope was lost.

 **In the jungle, Welcome to the Jungle**

 **Feel my, my, my serpentine**

 **Uh, I want to hear you scream**

In the rest of the city bandits kept up their fighting as they tried to kill as many as possible as they kept charging at the marines who stood their ground.

 **Welcome to the Jungle, it gets worse here every day**

 **You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play.**

As then several Comanche began to hover the city as marines descended down as they jumped onto the ground with support of their exo-suits along with their new counterparts, C-6 and ED-206 Humanoid Combat Drones as they began clearing out the city of bandits with ease.

 **If you got the hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually**

 **You can everything you want but you not take it from me**

Seeing the failure of their conquest that the bandits began to retreat out of the city through the East Gate but as they were going out one of the comanche dropped off a drone in front blocking the bandit's way of retreat. The C-8 as it was called fired on the frightened bandits with it's minigun as those that foolishly charged out were slammed with the drone's riot shield which gave them a deadly knockout.

 **In the jungle, Welcome to the Jungle**

 **Watch it bring it to your shun-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees knees**

Soon enough the ground team arrived as they began mopping up the remaining bandit force. Many radical brigands still continued fighting through relentless charges that was put down with weapons fire from the armored vehicles and from ED-209s being deployed from Comanches. That the bandits gave up in their supposed great conquest of Italica while some fanatical which were put down by drones or living as other bandits retreated to a nearby forrest.

On one of the roof tops of a building in the city Pina and her knights began to look in awe and fear of the otherworlder's power as she looked at one of those "Iron Pegasus" fly by as it loaded off more soldiers on a rooftop nearby as the song continued on.

"So this is their ultimate might, they have forsaken the ideals of honor in battle, is this what gave us defeat," Pina told herself as she looked on what was done to the bandits by the otherworlders whilst the indimating song was coming to it's end.

 **Its Gonna Bring You Down!**

* * *

So that's the chapter right there hoped you enjoy as I was able to post this quickly thanks to it somehow being relatively short for me and the blessing of summer vacation to which more time to write.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back because summer vacation and a relatively short chapter of what I'm writing so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Negotiations and Setbacks

 **Italica Formal Mansion December 13** **th** **0845**

The city had been fully liberated from the bandits as UNSF soldiers and drones fully cleared every inch of it from the remaining pockets of bandits. Aircraft flew overhead watching the skies for the potential dragon threats to come as men aboard watch the ground looking at out for any remaining bandits. The nearby forest was being cleared with the usage of C-6s, ED-206s, and C-8s that instantly gunned down charging bandits as when ever the bandits managed to get close and strike the bots that the brigands weapon would break against the machine's tough metal to which all the bandits hiding in the forest had been captured or killed.

UNSF soldiers can be seen helping out the people of city as they treated the injured militia at a medical tent that was setup and gave those that died proper burials. They also gave out food and water to the populace as children were given treats by some of the soldiers.

All of this was being watched by Princess Pina as she looked out of the window.

"So this was the power that destroyed the flame dragon," Pina told herself.

"Are you Princess Pina," asked a Corporal.

"Yes I am," she replied.

"I was ordered to escort to the throne room if you follow me," he told to which she followed.

She soon found her self in the Mansion's throne room sitting along side Countess Myui as infront were seven of the otherworlders, the four were the commanders that came her first along with one of their subordinates, while the other two were their superiors and were the ones that lead the armies that came that fully saved Italica. In the room were two of the remaining Italica guards and four of the otherworlders as two of them peculiared her as they look to be covered entirely in iron. She was here to be apart of the negotiations of the fate of Italica.

"Before we began, I think a little family reunion would be good," told Colonel Ciobanu.

Soon the maids that were outside of the room could be heard saying "My Lord!" to which the doors opened revealing Count Colt alive and well as Myui jumped from her chair and called out father before hugging him to which he did the same as small "aw" could be heard coming from some of the marines seeing the heartwarming moment.

"My Myui I've missed you so much," told the Count.

"I've missed you too father," the Countess replied.

"Now let's not keep the talks," told Colt as he patted her head as she nodded as they went to their seats.

"This is probably the most heartwarming moments I've ever seen in my career," told Turner as he gotten various agreements to his statement.

"So let the talks begin, as first would like to know the names of the two people who lead the force that had saved our city," asked Myui.

"Colonel Ciobanu of the United Nations Space Force Marine Corp, 4th Aerial Brigade, 5th Division

"Colonel Talabani, 2nd Brigade, 5th Division

"Thank you Colonels Ciobanu and Talabani for the saving of our city," told Colt.

"Not a problem Sir, it is our job to protect civilians from danger," replied Talabani.

"So Colonels what do you plan on doing now," asked Myui as Pina listened in closely.

"After seeing the damage done, that I find it best for this city and the Province to be our under our protection," told Ciobanu.

"YOU'RE GOING TO OCCUPY THE CITY!" yelled out Pina as she stood up.

"Yes, but the Formal Family will keep their positions as rulers of the city and keep what they own so will the people, nothing will be taken from you, we will help rebuild the city. We not enslave your population and take your women. We will build a base outside the town while keeping a garrison here to defend the city and keep law and order. You can have your own security forces for your defense, any soldiers of ours that commit a crime against your people will be arrested and trialled, if found guilty we be punished under our laws of war. We will not ask for any tribute except for a tax release," told Colonel Ciobanu.

"These our terms, we are here for the justice of our people that will slaughtered by the Saderans," told Talabani as he then eyed Pina a bit which made her stiff.

"These our acceptable terms Colonels," told Myui as she talked with her father.

"But Count Colt and Countess Myui, what about the Empire," told Pina.

"Bring him in," told Colonel Talabani via through his neural device.

Soon brief yelling could be heard as then the doors opened revealing a person in Imperial uniform being dragged by two marines as they made knelt down.

"We found amongst the remaining bandits, apparently from what he has been boasting a lot that he is an Imperial commander ordered by the Emperor himself to begin the scorched earth of Formal Province which he decided to have do bandits do the dirty work for him as he promised the bandits that they get pardoned by the Emperor himself if they burn this place to the ground which luckily we stopped," told Talabani.

Pina began to speak up",These our outrageous claims, there is no way that our Emperor-"

"Princess Pina Co Lada, I am glad you are you, please inform Emperor Molt that while Italica still stands most of the Province is in shambles as we-"

Before he could say more Turner pulled out his energy pistol and stunned him.

"From my experiences, he will probably brag about the amount of women he raped and how us civilized people are barbaric because we think its wrong," told Turner as put his weapon back in his holster and everyone went back on topic.

"Please reconsider," Pina pleaded.

"No, Pina the Empire is something that has lost it's way and is an evil that must be destroyed, as I have personally asked them annex the province as its better off being under the United Nations of Earth," told Colt which stunned some of the people in the room.

 _Rumors were true after,_ mentally thought some of the Marines.

"Miss let me give you some advice, your Empire is still somewhat salvageable you saw what we're capable of to which if you keep on fighting us it's total annihilation for you, but we're a good people to not want that for a civilization to which we giving you the choice of helping us to bring this war to a quick end so less people may die and that must of the men beside me and not happy with the thing you pulled so see you helping us as a way not to be detain by us for what you" Colonel Ciobanu told to Pina which she made a simple nod in fear.

"So onto different topics, Count I would like to ask if we could have a victory parade," asked Colonel Ciobanu.

"I would love to see it," cheerfully told Myui which Colt nodded.

"Thank you," told Ciobanu as he then left to take part in it.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

Everything was set up as troops and vehicles were set in formation as since they forgot to bring the band it was simply decided to have drones with speakers attached to fly over the street where the parade will take place. Soldiers were placed along the road to control the crowd after news of a being held attracted many.

At the balcony of the Mansion which overlooked the city being seated were Count Colt and as his daughter. Along with them were Lelia, Rory, Tuka, Hodor, Pina and her knights along with the Lieutenants and Colonel Talabani. Soon Colt got up from his chair as the people looked up at their Count as some were still shocked at the fact he is still alive to which he spoke.

"Citizens of Italica, I have returned from the failed conquest of the world beyond the gate. The Empire tried to conquer a power that are beyond the gods in might as they have entered our world in seeking justice for their people that were killed by the Empire's blade and to rescue captured by the Saderans. They are also here because they have been sickened by the Empire's ways here and I believe all of you agree with this, slavery, mass murder and rape and harsh policies on non-humans. The Empire also views us as expandable as they Emperor himself had ordered our destruction as that the bandits were to do it for him. But unlike the Empire those across the Gate view their people and us as well as equals as they care about the common people which is why they have helped defeat the bandits and have pledged to help us rebuild and protect us without any compensation. Now we celebrate this new friendship with them and the victory against the brigands," told out Colt to his people that have gathered as they clapped and cheered.

Soon enough Colonel Talabani stepped up and spoke," I am Colonel Talabani of the United Nations Space Force Marine Corps. As I lead the force that that resulted in the defeat of the brigand force as it is our duty as soldiers of the UNE to protect the people from evil acts, So now let the show begin."

Soon the parade begun as the drones began playing an instrumental version of the Final Countdown.

"Starting up the UNSF Army and Marine Corp," told Colonel Talabani.

Soon marching through the streets were ground troops in formation as those that had helmets on and those didn't marched in different groups as they saluted past the crowd as they headed up the road.

Soon came the vehicles the first to show were the M-13 Groundhog as four were in moving side by side as they matched each other when moving, then came the TUVs as they had people in the back waving at the civilians. Then came the LAV-31s and M-8s which two of each drove by as commanders stood out of their hatches in salute. Then the tanks rolled in as the Rommels impressed the crowd with its intimating size.

"Now the UNSF Air Force."

Soon flying over the city were the T-280s, T-53 Wasps, T-44 Comanches, and T-128 Dragonflies flew over the city with the people cheering at the impressive sight as then FX-40 Meteors which had come from a bombing run on an Imperial Caravan decided to join in as they did impressive maneuvers that showed their superiority over the dragons of the Empire.

"And let's not forgot the UNSF Navy!"

The crowd were confused at the statement being made as their wasn't any oceans near for the their ships to come to Italica. But a slight rumble was heard as the ground started shaking which scared the people but were calmed by UNSF soldiers near them. Soon they saw it two large dark rectangular objects flew overhead.

" _Are these their warships?"_ the people of Italica seeing a flying ship for the first time as it dwarfed any mighty ship the Empire would boast about.

"Princess what is that," asked Hamilton scared at what she was seeing as Grey looked on in disbelief.

"Those are the UNSF Alan Shepard and Loren Acton, they are Yuri Gagarin Class Corvettes as the Alan Shepard over there is the one that killed the Flame Dragon," told Alex which made Pina and her knights eyes widen.

Soon came two frigates which larger size made Pina trembled more in fear at their power as the crowd below cheered on. Then came the destroyer and later a cruiser as their shadows overlooked the entire city which doubled Pina's mental breakdown of seeing what type of the UNSF holds over the Empire

"Um, how many of those ships you have," asked Pina.

"Oh more than eight-hundred," replied Alex.

"Eight hundred of them, if one of those small ones could kill a Flame Dragon then what could eight-hundred with some way larger could do," mentally asked Pina.

In her head she could see the destruction they could make to the Imperial Capitol as she began to tear.

Soon the ships ascended back into the air at incredible speeds as soon the parade was over. The crowd began to disperse as the people and soldiers went back at task of rebuilding the city. As most of the aircraft left back to base carrying prisoners and injured townspeople that require treatment at Alnus hospital as 2 T44 Comanche and a gunship variant as well as 4 T-180 Valiant and 3 T-53 Wasps stayed behind to acts as air defense for the town.

* * *

"So she was fucking scared to death," told Johnson as he and his fellow Lieutenants went to a lounge area of the mansion to relax as allowed by superiors as they being led by a bunny-girl maid.

"I think she realize that her Empire's fucked," told Turner.

"I want to know why the higher-ups is letting the cocktail redhead free should have simply arrested her ass as this place is better off being annexed by us as that Count dude wants us to do it to his area as simply depose the Empire have the Colt put in charge here so he can undo the backwards bs here and there happy ending," told Cahyadi .

"Dude, added bullshit is waiting to happen like as we know most of the lords and nobles here are backwards sons of bitches that would end up being leaders of terrorists group and also let me say this we've been having the Rulark and their Pirate buds try and come into this system which they now what's going on here as they least we need as is them sending the romans their weapons as this place called became the Vietnam War here, So us having her go up to the Empire's government body and have them stop the war from continuing on which would be more peaceful than what you said," replied Mendoza.

"Yeah your right, but I still want everyone involved with the invasion of Coy at the Hague and to be executed," told Cahyadi.

"So how is the mission we were originally meant to do going," asked Turner.

"You mean the trading of those dragon scales, yeah they found the merchant they were looking for and are going over to his place for it to go through as Asuka and Armel are with them" replied Johnson.

* * *

 **Italica Merchants Guild 1225**

"So how much dragon scales you have to offer," asked the Merchant.

"Two hundred," told Lelei as she Tuka and Rory laid out the bags of scales.

"My this is a lot," exclaimed Lyudo.

"I have received release of all taxes in the province," told Lelei.

"My, you have become a good merchant," said Lyudo.

"So this would amount to two-hundred cinque gold coins, four-thousand silver denari, but after the battle we have been rather short on them after the battle but I can give one-thousand of them right now and two-thousand in draft, but that still leaves one thousand," told Lyudo scratching his head into trying to figure out a solution.

"How about information that would be worth a thousand denari," told Lelei as she gave a thumbs up to the two marines with them.

"Information worth the denari, I find that a good deal, so what would like to know," replied Lyudo.

"Trade routes that are not on the map, any locations relating to slaves, economic hubs besides Italica, any secret warehouses, and any Imperial Army camps that you supply," told Pierre.

"Oh, yes let me write down on ink," told Lyudo as he ordered his Secretary for paper, quill, and ink as he began to write.

"That was easy."

* * *

 **5km out of Italica 1258**

On the horseback the Imperial Rose order rode quickly to their goal that was the city of Italica. Leading was Bozes Co Palesti a friend of Princes Pina. After receiving word from a messenger of the trade city being attacked by bandits she quickly made her way to the city to help relief it from being sieged.

As she was riding on horse she got something in the distance, at first she brushed it off thinking it was her mind getting to her from the constant hours on horseback but when getting closer she noticed several figures on the rode and some large golems that were almost the size s two-story house.

"Halt, the Italica is now under the authority of the United Nations Space Force, state your intentions, not complying will be seen as hostile action which will be put down by brute force," told two of the golems in a deep voice.

"I am Bozes Co Palesti of the Knight Rose Order, I demand I be let through to head to Italica," she told as she can be.

"Wait here until proper units arrive for them to allow you through," told the golem.

"I am of Imperial Nobility, I demand you let me through as I ask to see your Lord for the rude behavior of you peasants," she yelled in fury as she drew her weapon.

"You have no clearance to order us, calm down and wait or be treated as hostile," the golem told before it pointed its strange arms at the Knight order which caused them to draw their weapons to which the other guards drew their strange staffs.

"You are showing hostile action, standown now, you have ten seconds to comply, ten nine, eight."

"Charge!" which the knights followed Bozes against them.

* * *

 **South Gate 1346**

Pina was called over by one of the UNSF marines to the south gate to deal with something. As she came close to the Gate she could see one of the Colonels along with Lieutenant Johnson as when they turned to look at her they could seen to be angry.

Pina would soon hear yelling which the voice sounded similar to someone she knows.

"Unhad me commoner scum!"

"Can you keep quiet, your being fucking annoying!"

Coming out one of the otherworlder's vehicles was fellow Knight and best friend Bozes as she could see other members of the order coming out as well all in cuffs.

"Are these your knights," asked Colonel Talabani to which Pina simply nodded.

"They were stopped at one of our checkpoints which our drones told them to wait to which they instead tried to attack them but failed miserably as they are now under arrest for acts of violence," told the Colonel.

"Please may you reconsider," asked Pina.

"No, our drones told them to stand down and their dumbass they decided they could fight ED-209s," told Mendoza as he pointed at the large drone that was stationed at the gate.

Soon they were being taken away, one of the knights who was the son of a senator couldn't stand what was happening as he was a knight and of the Imperial nobility. When being moved by one of the otherworlders he hit him in the knee and then the head as he then grabbed his knife that he hid and charged at the person he first saw which was Lieutenant Johnson.

"Die scum!"

"Shit!"

"Stop!"

The knight got a hit on the Lieutenants left arm but what surprised the knight was that there was no blood and brief sparks were made as before anything happened Alex stabbed the knight with his plasma blade killing him.

"Lieutenant are you ok," asked Miller.

"Yeah, he fucked my arm, I'm gonna need a mechanic," replied Johnson instantly taking out the knife with ease as he removed parts of the exo-suit from his arm and then rolled up the sleeve of his uniform shirt which to the surprise of the Falmartians instead of skin it was a black metallic like surface as brief electric sparks came from the stab wound as the hand would move erratically due to wiring and circuitry being damaged.

"Head to the medical tent set up and try and see if someone can repair that arm," told Talabani.

"Yes sir," Alex replied as he then left the scene.

The knights and Pina looked on the dead body of a fellow knight seeing how his death meant nothing.

"Take them to this place equivalent to a jail cell until we can send them back to base for questioning," ordered Talabani.

"Yes sir," told a Corporal as he then ordered the knights walking to the Mansion to be placed in its dungeons.

"You and me are gonna have a little chat," told the Colonel to Pina.

* * *

Pina and the Colonel were now back in the Throne room with Colt looking on at was happening.

"When I first found that you deliberately blocked the roads to prevent my men from escaping should they be overwhelmed by the bandits so you can swoop in and take our weapons and men as prisoner I was ready to detain you, but my General said not to as you could be helpful which I was able to let it slide but with the shit your knights pull I don't know what to do," yelled Talabani.

"Please it was a misunderstanding," pleaded Pina.

"A misunderstanding Princess from what I was shown that your knights because of the noble heritage were being prideful to the point of stupidity," told Colt.

Pina spoke," They didn't know anything as maybe I can give one or two of them as concubines-."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

The Colonel was more angry then ever as Colt had facepalmed at the mistake the Princess as guards in the room stared at her especially the marines.

"You'd give your own knights as fucking sex slaves," asked Talabani.

"Yes it's always been done in deals by our Empire," replied Pina surprised at their reaction.

"Princess may I say that where they come from slavery is considered a crime punishable by death," told Colt which made Pina's eyes widened.

"Marines arrest her," ordered the Colonel but before she immediately sprinted out of the room is in the hallway a scream was heard to which they rushed over.

"Standback, Or I Will," snarled Pina as within her grasps was Myui with a dagger up to her neck as two of the maids that were with her stunned as they stood there not making any movements that would endanger the Countess.

"This is Colonel Talabani, to all units within the Mansion, we have a hostage situation, I repeat we have a hostage situation, the Imperial Princess has taken Countess Myui hostage," told the Colonel through every comn channel.

"Princess let her go," told one of the marines pointing his RGC-6 at her.

"Release my knights and let us leave with one of your weapons and then I will release her," Pina replied.

"Not gonna happen let her go," told the Colonel.

"Princess this isn't like you, let my daughter go," asked Colt.

"Shut it you traitor," Pina replied.

"This bitch is crazy," told one of the marines.

"Move! Move!" was being heard as more marine and some army personnel arrived as they told the maids to move out.

"Ma'am release the girl," told the army Corporal.

"Let the girl go," yelled a Sergeant.

"I will never unless you meet my demands," Pina yelled back.

Then out of nowhere the dagger was knocked out of Pina's hand by some invisible force as the Countess was moved away from her as the Princess was then stunned. Soon a figure appeared out of nowhere as he was dressed in UNSF Special Forces gear to which he removed his helmet to which revealed Mendoza.

"This is why I keep a stealth suit with me," Mendoza remarked.

Soon the Princess was cuffed and taken to the Mansion's dungeons as Mendoza was given high-fives by those who passed by him for solving the crisis as he was thanked by Myui, her father and the maids for saving her.

* * *

 **Skies over Formal County 30km away from Italica 1550**

It was a sunny day as in the skies were two predators going on the hunt. These two new fighters was still classed as experimental but were combat capable. The aircraft the ADFX Morgan was the replacement to the aging FX-40 Meteors. The ADFX Morgan top speed is 132,090 mph as it's stealth coating made it completely invisible to any forms of detection except you seeing it with your eyes. Weapons are 2 plasma cannons, 12 AIM-18 missiles and 5 AIM-125S. The fighter also had two new weapon systems, the Tactical Laser System or TLS is a laser weapon housed in a large pod located at the top of the aircraft as it's large size was of the power it had as at max it can output a megaton of energy upon a target as there is also the Multi-Purpose Burst Missile which it can carry 4 as it can destroy several city blocks. The fighter's defensive systems is an energy shield that withstand 32 kilotons, flares, chaff, and an advanced ECM pod.

On the fighters were markings that one was blue, while the other red. These were the markings on the aircraft of two aces who has been credited in hundreds of kills against pirate fleets that threatened the UNE and it's Allies. But one of them is something you need to fear the most, that once a pirate flotilla sees the blue markings of his aircraft many run away in fear or simply wait for their deaths knowing that it chase after them and end them. They call him the "Demon Lord."

"This is AWACS to Galm 1 and Galm 2, enemy air units eighty miles out, counting fifty targets, show them what you can do."

"Hey Buddy, ready to slay your first dragon," asked Galm 2.

"This is going to be more easier than finishing my F-15 model," Galm 1.

"Galm-1, targets locked, firing TLS," he told as soon a bright red beam flashed out of the pod and struck their targets like a hot knife slicing through butter.

"Galm-2, launching MPBM," as the missile zoomed it's way towards the dragons that were still in formation as they were still reeling in from the laser attack as the missile was in proximity to which detonated and killed up to 11 hostiles.

* * *

 **5 minutes before**

Dragon rider of the Imperial Army Dragon Corp and his group were in formation flying towards their target their Emperor had ordered. They were ordered to attack the Vassal Kingdoms for their treachery against the Empire when siding with the Otherworlders. They were to attack their army camps, trade cities, and to attack any villages they find as the Dragon riders were told to do whatever they want to them which pleased many as they have freedoms to do anything imaginable such as raping any good women they could find.

As they were flying, that he and fellow riders noticed something in the distance a red light appeared as it then it hit one of the dragons as it was being melted away which put fear in the other riders seeing the gruesome death. Then they spot a large flying arrow coming towards him as he then saw a big flash of light that engulfed him and several other riders before he could do anything.

 **Present**

"Not bad Pixy, firing MPBMs," told Galm 1 as he fired two of the missiles landing a hit on more than twenty targets.

"Hey don't kill all of them Cipher, I want to have some fun," told Pixy which he fired his AIM-125.

"This is AWACs, bogeys closing in, their taking evasive maneuvers, only fifteen left."

"Wanna go in for a dogfight, Buddy," told Pixy.

"Lets see of how good these guys are," Cipher replied to which closed on a dragon.

"Beasts have some good turning," Galm-1 told as he fired off his plasma cannons instantly killing it.

"Galm-2, Targets locked, fire," to which two AIM-18s shot and hit their mark.

"Bandit on my six performing maneuver," told Cipher as he had a dragon chasing after him as he was simply playing with it as he then did a kulbit maneuver which surprised the dragon rider of such an aerobatic stunt as soon as Cipher had him in his sight he fired off his TLS which melted away the dragon and it's rider as all that was left was the wings of creature.

"Nice trick," told Pixy as he then shot down three dragons with his TLS.

"AWACS to Galm-Flight, remaining enemies are retreating from the AO, make sure they don't."

"We won't, right buddy," asked Pixy.

"Copy."

The two pilots chased after the retreating bandits as they fired off their missiles, plasma cannons, and TLS at their targets which ended them all.

"This AWACS, Galm-Flight enemy force has been neutralized, clear to head home."

"This is Galm-1, Copy AWACs we're RTB," which the two fighters speed off back to Alnus.

On the ground hiding within the trees was an apostle as she was told by her master to watch the event unfold. She watched the great performance those iron beasts did liking the destructive power they showed. She would report to her master of the capabilities for counters to be made when strengthening her two pets.

* * *

 **That wraps up this chapter. So Pina is now detained for what she did and is gonna be sent to the Hague as I want to separate my story from canon and the fact in gate fics that would involve the UN I hoped to see people like Molt and Zorzal in front of a court being mocked and all the other stuff that would involve a trial of a dictator/war criminal. The Ace Combat reference well not really a reference, a small fan of the series thought having the Morgan in the UNSF due to it's capabilities which I decided to add Cipher and Pixy as well for fun.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 11 Lead Up

 **Roma: Italica December 13th Medical Tent 1405**

"So the fuck happened to you LT," asked Akihiro as she worked along with the other medics and corpsmen in treating those injured.

"Was at the South Gate, someone try to rush me, and this happened," told the Lieutenant as he then showed his damaged prosthetic.

"I don't have much experience in repairing prosthetics, ask Milan good background in them," told Yuna which he went over to him

"Lieutenant, just sit down there and I'll check you out," told the medic.

"Let's see damn, several circuits that allow for accurate hand movements is cut in two and the wiring is torn so there is gonna a delay in movement, this is gonna take me at an hour, just your leave your arm hear and I can get it fix," Corporal Milan told.

"Thanks doc," replied Alex which with his neural device was able to detatch it from himself.

He soon went back to the mansion to relax a bit as told by the Colonel himself for him and his steam to take it easy for now as well as his fellow recon teams. As when walking through a corridor who saw Several marines walk by carrying the Imperial Princess to which he rushed over to look as he then saw Mendoza.

"Mendoza what happened with her," asked Johnson.

"When Colonel Talabani was giving the earful for the shit her knights been giving she tried offering one of her knights as fucking sex slaves so the rest can go, Colonel got pissed and ordered her arrested, she ran, bumped into the Countess and took her hostage than I come in and saved the countess and knocked out miss cocktail," told Mendoza.

"How you did that," asked Johnson to which it was answered with Mendoza turning on his stealth suit as the only thing was his head as he then turned it off.

"Don't do that again," told Alex.

"I won't so how is the arm," asked Mendoza at the now missing limb.

"Went over to the medical tent, medic told me to leave it there for him to fix," Johnson told.

"Get some rest, some of your men and the other recon teams are taking a rest to get easy after the battle you should too," told Mendoza as he then went to one of the maids and asked," Excuse me, do you have any spare rooms that my friend can rest in?"

"Why yes, anything for the heroes that saved Italica," the bunny-eared maid told as she then lead Alex to one of the guests room.

"Have a good rest," told the maid.

"Thank you," Alex replied as the door closed.

He took off his exo and body armor as he then lied on the bed and began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **3 years ago Planet of Terliganog: Village of Sepquilovem**

"So what's the play," asked 2nd Lieutenant Alex Johnson.

"Village is being held by Pirate slavers, fifty-six of them, well armed, they have a one-hundred people captured as reasoning is for ransom to free some buddies we locked up," told their CO

"Isn't this the job for Special Forces," asked Alex's brother Jaimie Johnson.

"We're the only units nearby to respond as we have exactly 45 minutes before they decide to execute all of them as if they wait any longer is when appropriate teams could respond even though we only trained for these only once," replied Alex.

"Remember keep quiet and low profile does that have silencers on their weapons head down their only the rest wait away until they give the all clear," told their CO.

"Come on J.J. we need to do this quickly," told Alex.

"When are gonna stop calling me that," complained the Sergeant.

"Just change your name," Alex retorted.

"Heading in the Village," told Alex as he, Jamie, and five other marines went into a house as when finding a hostile made a silent kill.

"One Tango down," told Jamie.

"Two more are entering the home, make sure no one knows," told their CO.

"Stand behind the door and stab them," ordered Alex.

Soon the two slavers entered the house but were pulled and stabbed in the throat with mouths covered.

"Two down."

"Copy, make your towards the hostages and try to get them out of the combat zone," told their 1st Lieutenant.

"Mako 2 copies," told Alex as he moved on.

They managed to kill ten more pirates as they also somehow managed to kill those on the roofs looking out for any of them which made their stealth mission easier.

"Fuck," cursed out Jaime as he ran into a porate that came out of a room as he quickly covered the Rulark's mouth as there was brief stuggle to then Jaime fired his pistol.

"Watch your corners," told out Alex as they moved on

"Ok, we have the civilians in our sights, ten hostiles guarding, pick a target then once your down with them move onto the next one you see, on my mark, three two, one, kill," told Alex as he and his team killed the guards in quick bursts as they quickly moved over to the villagers.

"UNSF Marines, we're here to rescue you, follow us and keep noise to a minimal," told Jamie as he had them go through the way they went through as it was quiet until.

"Grenade!" to which Johnson immediately grabbed and tossed away but it went off as the shrapnel went to his left arm and injuring several villagers near.

"Fuck my arm!," Alex cursed in pain.

"Come on, Bro we need to get them out of here," told Jamie as he grabbed him and had several villagers get inside for cover.

"Alex can you shoot," told Jamie.

"Yeah," he replied to which he held his RGC-6 with only his right arm as he managed to get several shots as his exo-suit supported which allowed him to use his sights.

"Go Go Go, ordered Alex as he had the civilians go through the houses as he had his men in different sections guarding them as the rest of his platoon that stayed behind came out to help as they get the villagers away from the fighting as marksmen stayed taking sniper shots at the slavers.

"Is that all of them," asked Alex as looking around making sure he sees two kids left behind as he immediately runs towards them but as he exits the building one of the slavers knocked him over and managed to cut off his arm as Alex yelled in pain.

"You die human scum," the Rulark slaver snarled.

But before the slaver could do more he was shot at by Jamie which he went over to his brother.

"You gonna be ok alex, your gonna be ok," Jamie reassured as he picked him up and carried over his shoulder but he can get away the slaver managed to shot Jamie multiple times in the leg causing him to fall as Alex immediately his side arm and fired at the slaver killing him for good.

"Fuck me,"cursed Jamie from being hit in the leg as he managed to stand up a bit with the leg that wasn't shot.

"Let me carry you," told Alex.

"But you lost an arm," his brother replied.

"But I can walk," Alex said back.

"Good point, ok," to which Alex picked Jamie up and began to run as fast he could while guiding the two children towards his fellow marines.

"Shit Lieutenant," told a Private looking at was happening.

"Call in a CASEVAC," told Alex as he put his brother as he knew they were safe as a Comanche came and fired on the remaining hostiles.

"That was some Medal of Honor type of shit," told a Corporal.

"Think I'll get one," Alex laughed out as he had a medic on scene bandage up his missing arm to stop blood flow before as he begin to start blacking out.

"Hey Alex, you good stay with me," Jamie as he hold onto his shoulder making sure his brother didn't black out from the blood loss as marines nearby helped to stop as then a object landed near them and when looking at it instantly knew what it was.

"GERNADE!" to which Jamie immediately thrown himself on top and an explosion happened.

* * *

 **Present 1640**

"Lieutenant?"

Knocking was heard on the door.

"Uh, yes," the Lieutenant replied as he opened the door revealing Corporal Miller.

"The Count is having a small party for us and the other recon teams and Yuna says they got your arm fixed," Miller told.

"Thanks, so do we just wear our BDUs or full dress and what time," asked Johnson.

"We were told to simply freshen up and to look like we're wearing our formal wear as for the time in three hours," answered Miller.

"Gotcha," the Lieutenant replied.

The Lieutenant left his room heading back to the Medical tent to retrieve his arm as he had to take a few minutes to recalibrate to his optimal setting. He went back to the Mansion and asked where he could wash himself a bit and cleaned up his Battle dress as he made sure not to mess it up somehow as the fabric was made up of lead and other fabrics that would separate outside from inside so the person wearing it could survive in space. There was also small pads that could change temperature to the wearer's liking so basically wearing an air conditioner which is beneficial in having to fight in the different climates and environment. He soon was done as he immediately met up with Mendoza.

"So know you're the savior of the city, for reals how come you haven't gotten any promotions of any kind as you could have been Captain or Major right now," asked Mendoza.

"I don't know ask my superiors," told Johnson.

"Asking that general hell no, when reading about the shit she does I simply couldn't believe but when seeing a certain photo I believe and I fear," replied Mendoza.

"Also you actually looked in that uniform," teased Mendoza.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Fuck You," Alex replied.

Soon they met up with their members and of the recon teams and the refugees they brought with them as soon they were lead by a maid that due to her feline features had got the attention of Miller which had got the attention of the other marines.

"So you like Furries," asked a Private which everyone laughed at what was said while Lelei, Rory, and Tuka and her father just looked in confusion for why they were laughing.

Soon the group appeared in the Mansion's garden area as tables were set up with food that looked really good especially the meat.

"That looks good," told Miller.

"Heard the meat came from a bunch of marines that killed a herd of animals and decided to do a barbecue," told Rodriguez.

"Can't wait to try," said Turner.

Soon they gathered around the table where the Count and his daughter were seated as they rose up from their seats," We the House of Formal would like to thank you and the rest of your army for defending the city of Italica and it's people, please enjoy this feast as our gratitude," told Colt.

To which an applause and thanks was made from the marines as they sat down and began dining in.

"So I would like to ask, was it really true that you killed a Flame Dragon," asked Myui.

"That was Johnson and his team that killed the bastard, tell them Alex," told Turner.

"Well we only droved it off as it was one of our vessels that killed it off," told Alex which caused Rory to speak up.

"But you still droved it off, only us apostles and our gods could face those beasts yet you mortals fought with it made run in fear, how can you brush that fact off" told Rory

"So I blew it's arm off," Tescran spoke to which several leaned over the table as maids nearby walked over as they all asked questions of how he did it.

"Tell us how did you do it," asked one of the maids.

"Well, uh, I simply shot my Stinger at the creature which managed to hit the bastard's arm and blew it off instantly," he replied.

"What's a stinger?" asked on of the maids to which a holographic image of the launcher.

"How does it work," asked a catwoman with purple hair.

"Oh I simply aim it like this," as he positioned how holds it," then I simply aim it at what I want to shoot, pull the trigger and it fires and if my target moves the missile will follow it until it hits it," Tescran told.

"Yet it took you a minute to try and get a lock and you fired accidentally," whispered Yuna as she took a sip of what was being served.

"Hey I wonder why I the entire TUV was moving to the point I couldn't get a lock and that as far as I remember I actually got a hit," replied Tescran.

"Guys, uhum," told Johnson which caused the two to quiet.

"Sir, I would like to know what kind of demi-human are you," asked Aurea.

"I'm Yidren, from the planet of Yidrona a UNE world that was liberated from the Rulark, told Tescran.

"Who are this Rulark," asked Myui.

"Oh, they are bunch of green scaled bastards that think they the most superior race and went around enslaving species though as soon as they tried coming in our territory we blasted them away and took a bunch of worlds and freed the slaves those lizards had," answered Ronnie.

"So they're a nation that could cross the stars like you should we worry about them," asked Myui.

"They're very weak compared to us but for us to fight them on now it would be a long war that would cost lives," told Rodriguez.

"So tell us about your culture, as I love listening to what Persia and Delliah have told me about their old Kingdoms," asked Myui.

"Uh, well, uh, my people barely even have a culture," told Riliki.

"What do you mean by that," asked Myui.

"Well you see when the Rulark conquers a world they destroy anything of cultural and historical value from the traditions and religions people practice to entire cities as install the believe that their race's only purpose is to serve the Rulark as their slaves," told Asuka.

"So in short my people don't have a culture as we have forgotten to speak our own language as the only thing of note is that before the Rulark that we were at the same technological status as you, and that recently a bunch of researchers discovered ruins which has sparked hope in many of us," told Tescran.

"I'm sorry to hear about the tragedy of your people may Elange and La bless you and your people," told Colt as he had similar stories coming from his staff.

As Johnson was about to get another slice of the meat his left arm began to lock in place as then the hand twisted in an unatural way to which he immediately used his neural device to disable his arm for the time being as it went back to the original metal look.

"Do you still need to calibrate Lieutenant," asked Yuna.

"Naw, I'm fine I was without an arm for more than a month so not having for this dinner is fine," told Alex as he took a sip.

"Uh, excuse is your arm of metal," asked one of the maids.

"Uh, kinda it is made of composite materials to make it lightweight and sturdy as most people back home has one well not everyone only those who actually need a replacent for their limb," answered Johnson which made the Italica inhabitants wide eyed at thee prospect of what just been said.

"So your people are capable of replacing lost limbs," asked Delliah.

"Yeah we've been able to for around a century as around the 2020s is when it picked up to where it was now," told Johnson.

"You people are full of remarkable things just from what I have seen, I would like to see how your worlds are," told Myui.

"Maybe you could," told Asuka which caused Johnson to eye him to which he got a message via neutral device to which Johnson understood.

"I was called by the government body for a hearing on the fight with the Flame Dragon to which this could be an opportunity to see our worlds," told Johnson.

"I would love to!" told Myui as she got all cheery.

"Well I guess you should start packing since we leave in about six days," told Johnson.

* * *

 **Alnus Base 1924**

In her office was Anderson finishing anymore work that needs to be done. The battle of Italica was a complete success as the Imperial back bandit force was annihilated but the only problem with it was an aftermath involving the royalty there. For Anderson it was a bummer the Princess could have been useful in several ways but what she said and did made Anderson think it was for the best.

"Dwight call in Duran if you will, and George sent the footage that we got from the battle at Italica to the media team as they requested," told Anderson to which they complied.

Soon coming through the door was Duran as it was shown that he was getting at the usage with prosthetics as he sat down.

"You asked General," told Duran.

"Yes, about five hours ago one of our fighters engaged a flight of around fifty Imperial dragons which one of the riders managed to survive which we took, from what the rider said and looking at calculated flight paths, that those dragons were sent by the Empire to attack your and fellow Kingdoms.

"So Molt finally made his move against us, Do you have any other information regarding the Empire's attack on the Vassals" told Duran.

"We managed to find several large numbers of troops being stationed at towns situated and at roads that go around the Dumas and Romaria Mountains and large activity at the port of Propter, which the Empire planned on launching air raids to cripple you defenseless and launch a ground invasion and at to invade by sea as well," told Anderson.

"I would like to ask if you could spare some troops in the defense of our Kingdoms," asked Duran.

"We can spare troops to head to your lands as I need from you is permission of having bases on your soil," told Anderson.

"Yes, whatever is necessary for my people's safety as I also ask that when our armies are done rebuilding itself that we can join you in your offensive against the Empire," Duran said.

"Of course, as will we be willing to provide logistical support and have some of our own with yours to help you by calling in artillery , air, and naval support," told Anderson.

"I greatly appreciate that," told Duran to which the conversation ended.

"So Dwight is the space-liner going to be on time for the 19th," asked Anderson.

"Yes ma'am, enough for the amount of people going to the hearing," answered the AI.

"So the Lieutenants of the Recon Teams that was sent to Italica and two of their subordinates, three of the refugees including Rory, goddamit I hope she won't cause a scene, why is she included here,"asked Anderson.

"Orders from the Senate, they information they were given on the refugees listed her as religious figure and the stuff she can do is classified to them," answered Dwight which made the General to hit her hand on the table.

"Let's move on, request from Lieutenant Johnson, Colt and her daughter of two of their maids? Local leadership showing support is beneficial, though the inclusion of their maids is weird but ok," Anderson told herself.

"General, Head Agent of the MIC unit asks for custody of the Princess and her Knights," told Dwight to which a holographic file appeared for what transpired.

"Ugh, should could have been useful to us that we could've ended this shit in less time but, what she did was inexcusable at best, tell him that he has full authority to do what is needed to pry all the information we need before she gets sent to the Hague," told Anderson.

* * *

 **Sirius System UNSF Cronus 2200**

"Is everything ready?"

"Everything is up to above standards as the new drive is still undergoing checks."

The Sirius System was used as a basic proving grounds for new technologies which the Destroyer was being used to do. The ship had improved laser cannons and railguns, greater shielding, greater sublight speeds and improved warp speed all thanks to it being outfitted with the first ant-matter reactor which replaced the old fusion one. The ship's main railguns fire at 5.3% the speed of light. The ship's sublight speed now increased to 13% the speed of light as when UNE scientists research Rulark vessels they discovered that for them being capable of going at near light-speeds was due to pure engine power so Earth was quick to reverse-engineer. Also new point defense system were installed which replaced of the 40mm bofors which were laser systems that fired an invisible beam which made avoiding them impossible as their power has the ability to destroy shielded spacecraft. Included is the first ever tractor-beam which allowed for towing ships and other objects in space.

But also in addition the ship had an experimental FTL system that was being researched by the Precon which was passed down on to Humanity as the Rulark was researching it as well so there was a rush to complete it as when the Gate came along it made the job as it was now finally finished, the Wormhole-Drive. That since everything was new that a Precon AI was onboard to monitor everything. The captain of the vessel, Captain Victor Illich was board looking over the crew as he then listened on to a conversation.

"So what it's been like eighty years and them AIs still won't actually reveal anything about the Conquerors other than that they're super evil and strong," told Ensign Anton Markov told.

"Dude why are you so obsessed with it, they'll tell us in the future maybe," replied Lieutenant Cheng

"I mean they haven't told us anything not even the Conquerors actual name, don't you find it weird," the Ensign replied.

"Ok you got a point there, but what's to fuss over," the Lieutenant.

"Another thing we had like fifteen Precon Vessels on Earth as well as that facility off of Santa Monica and another thirty in the rest of the system yet we only find two outside the Sol System," told the Ensign.

"Ok, but they supposedly arrived on Earth in 25,000 BC which since there forms of civilization back down they decided to be there while the other planets didn't," replied the Lieutenant.

"Quite the conversation there gentlemen," told Captain Illich.

"Uh, it's nothing Sir," replied the Lieutenant.

"Ensign whatever you may have over the Precons AI in decision making shouldn't be questioned and also put that tribble back in your quarters" Victor told.

"Yes sir," the Ensign told as he picked up his pet and headed back to his quarters.

"I wish we have never saved that merchant, atleast we don't have to deal with what the Constellation dealt with when they didn't prevent them from overbreeding," mumbled Illich.

"Captain, Engineering reports everything is up to standards we can begin on your word," told his First Officer.

"Order the crew on standby for any situations incase we run into any problems with this drive, Fire up the engine," told the Captain.

"Yes Sir," replied the Commander.

The captain sat in his chair as everyone readied up for the first ever time of going through a wormhole.

"Ryuki, how's everything," asked the Captain to his AI.

"Everything's up to snuff sir, Ready on your go," replied the AI as his appearance looks that of some character from a Japanese kid's show.

"So you have finally surpassed our creator's in something," told the AI.

"Well let's see if it works, Engage," told the Captain as he waved his hand forward.

Soon a slight distortion in reality appeared as it was a black circle appeared out of nowhere as it increased in an outward motion. Soon the ship went forward as it then entered it before fully going through as it then closed off as the area went back to normal.

"Everything is looking good," told the Chief engineer on the bridge as then alarms started blaring.

"Why did you have to jinx us," told the Captain.

"Sir power is going off the charts as the drive is fluctuating," told the Chief.

"Get us out of here," ordered the Captain as then the ship started shaking before infront a hole to real-space was seen to which they immediately went towards it as they went through.

"Ryuki where are we," asked the Captain.

"I don't know none of the stars match up with ours and not even that of the Rulark or Exilan," told the AI.

"EZ0156, do you have anything," asked Illich.

"Yes, we're in the galaxy of my creators," told the Precon AI as everyone on the bridge was astonished and nervous.

"How much did we travel," asked the Captain.

"435.45 million light years from Earth," told EZ0156.

"Great just fucking great," told the Commander.

"Can we go back," asked the Captain.

"The drive system needs some rebooting which will take about five minutes," told the Chief Engineer.

"Put us to red alert, in that time we may encounter the Conquerors which is something we don't want to do," told the Captain.

"Copy that," told the Lieutenant which began alerting the entire crew to the situation.

"EZ0156, what advantages do we have over them," asked Illich.

"Only main and Secondary weapons except the fifty-megaton nukes and Viking two, as our shields can withstand their attacks but only around twenty minutes from continuous fire," told the AI.

"Sir I'm picking up something," told the Ensign as then the view-screen showed something coming out warp which then revealed to be a Precon Dreadnought which went up to 24 kilometers in length.

"Sir, they're hailing us, and have weapons trained on us," told Ryuki.

"EZ0156, respond to them," told the Captain as soon as he said that they began to see the ship no longer aiming at them.

"They want to talk with you," told the AI.

"Answer," the Captain replied to which he was met with the sight of a humanoid with greyish skin, flat nose, blue eyes, and no visible ears.

"Can you understand me human," asked the Precon.

"Yes I can, I'm so overwhelmed with meeting you, it's a pleasure," told the Captain.

"The pleasure is mine to know that our plan that would ensure the safety of saving the universe has been working," the Precon replied.

"Oh yes, that have been developing at a fast pace thanks to you, you've saved my species from enslavement," told Victor.

"Enslavement?"

"Ah, yes that at a primitive stage our homeworld was attacked by a race that wished to enslave us as we couldn't match them until your vessels destroyed our invaders, so we owe a big thanks to you," told Illich.

"I'm happy to hear that our gifts has saved your species, but first of all how did you arrive," asked the Precon.

"We used an experimental Wormhole drive which we accidentally came here," answered Illich.

"A wormhole! It seems your species are very good in catch up, could you activate it now as an hour ago ago we did a hit and run on a Te- Conqueror flotilla which damaged our shields so we ask of you to take us to your territory," asked the Precon.

"Of course also is there any other of you left," asked Anton.

"Only thirty ships remain of us as-

"Marshal I'm detecting three Ter- Conqueror cruisers heading our way, will arrive in five minutes," was the word coming from the Precon bridge.

"Chief Thakur, is the drive ready," asked the Captain.

"Its ready sir, but the time it would to make it large enough is three minutes," told the Chief Engineer.

"Divert non-essential power and other assets deemed necessary to the drive to shorten the time," orderd Illich to which then the gravity was turned off as there would be no need for it when facing a foe that defeated a species your technology is based off of.

Soon the Wormhole appeared as it grew larger by the second as the Precon vessel gotten closer.

"How much time we got," asked the Captain.

"They would arrive in two minutes," told the Commander.

Soon the Wormhole was big enough as the Precon vessel went through as it was going at maximum engine power to make its way through.

"Sir, they will be here in 30 seconds," told Ryuki.

"They're almost through, ready every weapon and have shields concrete on the drive as soon as they go through follow them in," ordered the Captain as the viewscreen window was now blocked with titanium plating.

"They've gone through go in now!" told the Captain as the Destroyer began moving towards the wormhole as the front was already inside.

"Captain, they're here."

By using a camera located at the back of the ship they got a glimpse of three 7km vessels that looked remarkably human-design.

"This is the INS Subjugator of the Greater Terr-"

Before anything finished two 10-gigaton warheads were fired as the Cronus made it through the Wormhole immediately closing as the Precon vessel was in front. Soon they went into real-space as they came out near Jupiter.

"We made it," Ryuki told which everyone sighed in relief.

"Contact UNSF Headquarters inform them of what happened and that I would say the drive is a success," told the Captain.

* * *

 **Roma Imperial Capitol Emperor's Throne December 20** **th**

*SLAM*

"What Do You Mean That Italica Still Stands And My Daughter Is Captured And That Dragon Force I Sent To The Vassals Was Destroyed Before It Even Got There!" yelled out Molt when hearing the news.

"That it seems Count Colt was still alive as he came along with the otherworlders army as they stopped the bandits we have tasked in destroying the city," replied Marcus.

"That Bastardous Traitor, How Dare He Work With Those Fucking Barbarians No Wonder We Have Been Failing, Once The Army Is Done Rebuilding I Will Have That Town Of His Burned, People Gone, And Family Punished In The Most Painful Ways Possible, Frankly Doesn't He Have Two Other Daughters," told Molt.

"Yes he does they are married with the other houses, what do you suppose we do with them,"told Minister Marcus.

"Hm? I think giving them to Zorzal as a gift, His date of birth is near, wouldn't that be a good present," told Molt with a grin.

"I would agree Sire," replied Marcus.

"Also Minister, how is our army coming along," asked Molt.

"Around forty-percent of the needed men for the invasion of the Vassals has been met as it take around three more weeks for our goal to reach," replied Marcus.

"Good even though our dragon force was destroyed, the ground invasion is more than enough to punish those traitors," told Molt.

"What about the Otherworlders since your daughter was captured we don't have information on them other then simple rumors and heresay from the surviving bandits we had ordered to attack Italica," asked Marcus.

"What do they say," asked Molt.

"That they are soldiers that wear green armor and capable of abilities on par or greater than that of the warrior-bunnies as they use magic staffs to fight from afar as they ride in iron carriages that move by themselves with snouts on top that fire magic of varying types and iron elephants that shoot powerful explosions from their snouts and can withstand any attacks, and they also have iron Pegasus and dragons that put our own dragon forces to shame," told Minister Marcus.

"It what you said is true that is most concerning, what is the status on the force of our magic-users that I had called for," asked Molt.

"We have around three-hundred mages accounted for including fifty of the greatest mages coming from Rondel," told Marcus.

"I want some of them to probe the minds of the otherworlders that we took to get more information on those Barbarians, have the surviving bandits give whatever they know to the our generals, also I want spies in the territory we lost and some assassins as well since they would do anything for a good price as we could use to gather greater information and hamper the barbarians," ordered Molt.

"At your will, your majesty."

* * *

 **Unknown System December 17** **th** **0200**

In the dark vacuum lies a Rulark Vessel within the Star Systems Asteroid Belt. Hiding on of the asteroids were five operatives whose affiliation is Rockstock Private Military Sector.

"Remember the plan," told one of the operatives.

"We go in, take control of the ship, make it look like the vessel is having a reactor meltdown to which the crew evacuates, and we have her and whatever they've been hiding on her," told a female operative.

"Ok, let's go," to which they immediately turned on their stealth suits and pushed themselves off the asteroid toward the vessel.

To keep their presence hidden they didn't use the boosters on their exos as they simply let Newton's 1st Law have control. They floated towards the vessel as they soon made contact with the hull as the Rulark don't possess shields, yet. The group then made their way to an airlock hatch. One of them placed a hacking device near a terminal on the hatch to where it would open without being noticed. Soon the hatch opened as they immediately went in as they were now in the ship. Soon they found a computer terminal and uploaded their AI companion into the ship's system.

"Osiris, you in," asked Jamie Johnson.

"Yeah, I have control of most of the ship, I'm still trying to enter highly-encrypted systems without being detected, as I have control of the ship's security system as I'm sending you the layout to your HUDs" told the A.I to which a minimap began to display their location and that of their objectives.

"We split up in teams, Me and Johnson head over to the Bridge and kill the crew there and Muller, Piper, and Khatri head over to engineering and make the fake meltdown look like a real one," ordered their commander Leon Adank as soon they split up.

Leon and Jaime were making their way towards the bridge as they would stop and hide in places where the crew won't see them to check their stealth suits battery life before recharge.

"So Jaime, how is your brother doing," asked Adank.

"Was supposed to come back from his tour, but Romans attacking us happened so yeah," Jaime said checking his area and battery life to make sure no one will see him.

"So things not that easy, then," asked Leon as then they both lined themselves against the wall to let a bunch of crew members walk on by.

"Still blames himself for what happened," Johnson replied as they were now at the bridge door.

"Osiris, once a crewman walks as we follow them in seal all the doors and cut off life-support," told Leon to which they waited by the door until a crewman went through the door and they followed.

"Ship-master, four of our engineers have been contaminated by t-" before the Rulark could say anything him and the rest of in the bridge began to choke up as they began floating off the ground as their cry for help was for not as they could make the sound of a whisper before dying.

"This Leon, we've taken the bridge, how is everything on your end," he asked.

"We have hacked in to reactor control systems, simulating meltdown now," told Illya Muller to which the sounds of alarms blaring and red lights flashing began.

"Ship-master, the reactors are going into meltdown, what are your orders," asked a Rulark engineer who was communicating by bridges console.

"Evacuate the ship," told Osiris using a voice modulator to sound like the ship's Captain.

"Adank, I was able to locate what they've been hiding as it's in their armory through I still haven't found what is as several of the crew are trying to take it with them judging by those going in and out," told the AI.

"Ok lets go to the armory and make sure they didn't evac the thing with them," ordered Leon.

As the three Rostock operators rounded a corner there was at least thirty Rulark there as they were heading towards a hangar bay and at that time Piper's stealth suit turned off due to having it on too long as he was know seen by them as there was a stare-off.

"Uhm, I have come to chew bubblegum and kick ass," to which the sound of weapons being cocked and loaded as the Rularks started aiming, "and I'm all out of bubblegum ," George Piper told as a guard shot at him at George which missed as he then retaliated with several shots from his shotgun as he ran back to cover.

"Why do you always do movie one-liners," yelled out Illya Muller as then let out a hail of bullets from her MG-11.

"I enjoy it," he replied as he then threw a flashbang which once it went off they immediately went out off cover and fired on their blinded foes and ran back towards cover as some of the Rulark were blindly shooting.

"Here take this," told Khatri as he handed to George what likes a robot spider.

"Seeker Grenade, drone that latches on a target and explodes killing the person it latched on to and those around," explained Sumit Khatri.

Soon George threw it at the group of enemies as then it jumped on latched on the face of a Rulark as he began screaming in fear as he try to pry it off as those around him tried to help but the drone exploded killing everyone.

"That's going on the highlight reel," George told himself as he and the others began heading towards the armory.

"Has everyone on the ship evacuated," asked Piper.

"About seventy-two percent of the ship's has boarded escape pods, ten percent are using spacecraft which have yet to leave and that twelve percent of the lifeforms still on the ship are slaves that the Rulark decided to leave behind," replied Osiris.

Soon the operatives reunited in front of the door to the armory.

"Osiris is there anyone inside," asked Leon.

"Fourteen, likely trying to erase what we're looking for and sending info to the fleeing spacecraft and escape pods which I have prevented," the AI replied.

"Let's make sure they don't do anything else," Adank told as he made sure his RGC-6 had enough rounds.

Soon they entered the armory as they began shooting any Rulark on sight as quick as possible and making sure they didn't shoot anything explosive as they soon cleared the area.

"The have stored it behind the big doors to your left, to open requires a fingerprint from one of them," told Osiris to which Jaime grabbed one of the dead Rulark and put his it's finger on the scanner. Soon the doors open and rolling out what appeared to be bombs.

"Osiris what is this," asked Jaime.

"Scanning, in it contains several lifeforms of some kind," Osiris replied.

"What do you mean lifeforms.," asked Leon.

"I'm looking through the files, it appears to be some sort of living bio-weapon that is similar to flesh-eating bacteria but also feeds on energy," told Osiris who sounded concerned.

"What do you mean energy like what electricity?" asked Khatri.

"It can also feed on nuclear energy and on the ones that energy shields are made up of," told Osiris.

"You saying the Rulark is developing a Bio-weapon that could eat away at our shields," told Illya.

"Yes, but they haven't been able to make it active in a vacuum so as of now, it can't be used in it's intended purpose but still harmful for organic life, nanabots give a seventy-six percent chance of not dying from it," told the AI.

"Ok, has the entire crew evacuated," asked Jaime.

"Yes, and that escape pods or spacecraft that they took is at a far enough distance that they won't see us," told Osiris.

"Good, call Captain Pasha, tell him its all clear to tow the ship," ordered Adank.

Outside of the ship, a distortion was made to which out came a UNSF warship to which quickly hovered over the Rulark ship as then beams of blue light coming from the UNSF carrier which was it's tractor beam as it positioned it close to the ship. Soon the warp nacelles began to open up and then it warped away.

* * *

 **That's it folks, hope you enjoyed, as this took a lot out of me to come up with and that I was making Generation Kill Chapter Three and a small story and I started school so I was basically on overload.**

 **I hope this chapter is good to fill the two month waiting if not leave a review, and I'll fix any issue you may have.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12: One step for Falmart

 **Nibiru Coy City December 19** **th** **0848**

The apostle Rory Mercury had lived for centuries as she had encountered many things in her life. That when first meeting with the people of the UNSF they're machines of war and especially those iron flying fortresses was the greatest spectacle she has seen. Now her as well as Lelei, Tuka, Myui, and two of her maids was them viewing another spectacle that shows their insignificance to that of the UNSF.

"Did a lot since we were on the other side," told Alex looking at the defenses.

That surrounding the Gate was a titanium dome which had a shield generator to keep anything inside for good as the outside a kilometer radius around the gate was cordoned off and put under complete military control as residents were relocated to other parts of the planet. Two companies were stationed in the zone as well as three MBT-5s, five M-8s, and eight LAV-31s as well as newly deployed ground drones all were pointing their weapons at the gate's entrance and machine gun nests and artillery positions. To back them up was a squadron of T-44 Comanche that were placed on multiple rooftops to deploy at a moment's notice and that a Corvette and several gunships were in the sky above. Another addition to city defense and which be implemented for other police departments if they felt the need to is to own a tank. Coy City Police Department after the attack was donated an old M1A4-RGV3 Abrams tank to give them more firepower and were given several RPG-32s as well as several drones.

"They went overkill," commented Miller.

"Well until they find a way to get the gate out of here it will be like this for a long time," told Yuna.

"So they look awestruck," pointed out Turner.

"Should we," asked Corporal Daniels of RCT1

"Just a little longer until Johnson gets the shit in order," told Mendoza as he looked over to see Alex give him the go.

"Ok bring them back to reality," told Mendoza.

Soon Miller walked over to the group," Excuse me," to which the group snapped out of their fixated trance.

"We are leaving right now, please follow us," told Miller to which the group complied.

The soon walked over to a corridor like setup as they entered it to which the doors closed which made the group of Falmartians jump little.

"Don't worry this thing is meant to scan for anything dangerous like diseases and other stuff," reassured Miller.

"Would it hurt the Countess and us," asked Persia.

"Not at all nothing bad will happen," told Yuna to which then red lines glowed on the walls.

 _Scanning, Scanning Complete, All clear._

"See nothing bad," told Miller as they then left the chamber.

"I would like to ask the reasoning for having to scan for diseases when those nanobots you have cured every disease and increased your life to that of two-hundred years," asked Lelei.

"Well that's true but it will works by simply having introduced it to diseases and having them eradicate it instantly based on us programing them to do so to which they may not recognize a disease from your world and won't stop it until it's too late, but we did put in a system that has it detects something attacking the body it will try to eradicate it and also sends information to nanobots in people nearby to have them better prepare against the new disease as prevention is better than a cure," told Yuna to which the group nodded in response.

"Oh, yeah you gonna need these," told Mendoza as in his hands were several older variants of the neural device.

"Place it at the back area of your neck now there's gonna be a pinch like feeling but completely harmless," he told.

The girls then placed the device on their necks to which the feeling of being pinched came in then words _synchronizing_ came to show as then numerous objects appeared in front which then moved to the side of their vision.

"What is this," asked Myui.

"Neural link, device that lets you do things like talk with other people around the world or across space, search things up, weather, personal health, and other sorts of things, all thanks to augmented reality," told Asuka.

They soon made their way to a bus and several SUVs parked in front of them. They could see men in black suits with weapons holstered.

"Took you long enough," told one of the men as he took off his sunglasses and walked over to Johnson as they entered a hug.

"Sorry I couldn't come home," told Johnson.

"Well no one would think of wannabe Romans attacking here," replied the man.

"So I would like to know more about the friends you brought with you," asked the man.

"Well my name is Rory Mercury, Apostle of The Goddess of Darkness, Emroy, nice to meet your acquaintance," she told.

"Just don't ask," told Alex to his brother.

"Lelei La Lelana."

"Tuka Luna Marceu."

"Countess Myui Formal of Italica, these are my maids Persia and Mamina."

"Jaime Johnson, Rockstock Security Services, I'm here to escort you to our capital, I am sure that most of you have many questions about our world and me and my colleagues will happily answer," he told.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Johnson," told Myui.

"So what's our schedule," asked Mendoza.

"Well we are to be at the space elevator at 1300, so we have time, you guys ate anything," asked Jaime which he got several no's.

"Well I guess that's the first thing to do."

Soon the group entered a bus as well as four Rockstock guards would accompany them, as there would be several SUVs to guard it with a drone overhead.

* * *

In one of the SUVs was Mendoza along with the head of security and another MIC agent.

"So why is Rockstock heading the security instead of normal UNSF security services," asked Mendoza.

"Lately we have some information that has resulted in UNSF Headquarters having all assets be used elsewhere as Rockstock is filling seven roles.

"Why is that," asked Mendoza

"Well two major discoveries have resulted in this," declared the agent as he gave him a folder via neural device.

"Let's see, you gotta be kidding we found surviving Precon and, shit the Rulark may have an advantage now," told Mendoza.

"Right now High Command is arguing over what to do, as the first thing is to help the remaining Precon leave their galaxy to our own, as for the Rulark right now Intelligence is trying to see whether or not there are more places of that thing being made, as we are already developing possible counters to it," told the agent.

"Have you guys figured out how the Rulark was able to get into the system more quicker than the technology they have thought possible," asked Mendoza.

"Well as you know they've developed an FTL canon to slingshot ships at up to 50 light years a day, though over time we began to notice that speeds have been increasing as the latest one being around 300 times the speed of light," told the agent.

"How have they developed this fast," asked Mendoza to which he was shown an image of a large structure that was a fork shape with several revolving rings with a bluish light in it's center and then other photos of something similar though looked less advanced.

"We sent a stealth ship in Rulark space to investigate how they achieved FTL travel, the first picture is how they did it, they discovered two years after the war, apparently it was built by some ancient civilization to which they quickly engineered the thing to where they made at least nine of their own versions though less advanced," told the agent.

"We're having too many things to worry about especially the Exilan," told Mendoza.

"Only twenty years, and we will beat them hard, though most concerning is what type of things they developed in the last century," replied the agent.

"True, also I expect you all now the threat that one of our guests pose," told Mendoza.

"We know which is why we have this," told the agent as he passed Mendoza a large pistol.

"What's this," Mendoza asked.

""New weapon, straight of development, only high ranking teams have been issued these, name is 3R453R on paper but just call it the Eraser," the agent told.

"So what it does," asked Mendoza asked inspecting it.

"Energy weapon that turns anything it shoots out into a cloud of mist, but only has fourteen rounds per mag so use it sparingly," he told.

"Thanks," Mendoza told as he put in his holster.

* * *

0908

In the bus the marines were explaining most of the things that those from falmart asked about when passing by.

"So you really slayed a dragon," asked Jaime.

"Yep, if you go ask Miller, he did a selfie close to it's head, though had a full suit on due to laser radiation," told Alex.

"You guys had some fun," told Jaime.

"Well the one you have to watch out for didn't let it be fun," told Alex

"Are you talking about me," told Rory appearing from the back seat which made the brothers jump.

"Yes, and why do have to bother us," asked Alex.

"Because I want you," told Rory which made Alex throw his head in the seat in front of him and mental yelling began.

"Go with Miller he wants you," told Alex.

"Ah, fine," told Rory as she went to sit with Miller.

"So this is it or worse," asked Jaime.

"Somewhat worse," replied Alex.

"Anyways, that after the hearing in Geneva, we would have a long trip across Earth for cultural exhange for them, locations are Paris, London, Portsmouth, Washington DC, New York, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Beijing, Moscow, and Berlin to which we send you guys back to Roma.

"How long cause that's a long ass trip around the world," said Alex.

"About twenty two days, so it will be fun," replied Jaime.

"Unless you somehow get rid of Rory," replied Alex to which brief chuckle was made.

"Don't worry, anyways I got you something," told Jaime to which he gave Alex a small wine bottle.

"You Motherfucker," told Alex seeing the label as certain memories come flooding back.

"It was from Mom," replied Jaime who was giggling a bit.

"Hey, is that Edridani Whiskey," asked Turner.

"Take it, take it, take it, take it, I don't want it," as he immediately

"Yo, this is one of the best whiskeys ever, how can you not want it," asked Turner.

"Superman," told Jaime as he giggled a bit.

"Shut up," told Alex.

"What," asked Turner.

"Here," told Jaime as through the neural link a window popped up showing a video with a slightly younger Alex who appears to be very drunk with whiskey in hand on top of a table.

"Alex stop your going to get yourself hurt," told Jaime from the video.

"I'm superman," Alex as he jumped up as he tried to "fly" but ended up breaking a window nearby and going through it.

"Shit," cursed Jaime as when looking out the window that about one-story below was Alex.

"I don't feel any pain," he yelled out.

From seeing it the entire bus erupted in laughter.

"Fuck you," told Alex to Jaime.

After much driving through the city the bus stopped next a restaurant deemed good for the group to eat and would give a good representation for the guests.

"Ok we here," told Jaime to which outside they looked outside as it was IHOP.

"IHOP, really for the guests," told Yuna.

"I don't care, I'm hungry and I want pancakes," told Daniels as he was getting out of the bus.

"Heard they had new steakburgers," told Miller as he got off the bus.

Throughout up to an hour the group would be at the restaurant. It would consist of the Marines enjoying good old American brand. Daniels and Zussman stealing each other's pancakes. Simple sharing of life experiences and the fact that Myui's new favorite food is the Belgian Dark Chocolate Mousse Pancakes and drink is a Strawberry Milkshake.

"So when it comes to food how was it over there," asked Jaime.

"Can't really say as the only time I eaten something remotely Falmartian was some meal given to us by a Count as the main course was some meat that marines cooked as steak, all I know that even though they're stuck in the medieval ages you can eat the food no problem," told Alex.

"Well I wonder how it would be if open up a McDonald's over there," asked Jaime.

"People would flock over to it but it would be kinda bad as the possibility of ruining local business and other shit is something that we don't to be hold responsible," told Alex.

"So seriously what's the whole situation in there," asked Jaime.

"What happened here was the tip of it, Slavery, genocide, all the shit that we'd never do as except for the city of Italica where as you know is where Myui is from as even the Rulark had some morals when it comes to this shit as they're basically like the Islamic terrorists during the War on Terror that was going on before Exilan but more barbaric. We got most of the populace we encountered on our side due to the fact we don't kill and rape," explained Alex.

"Damn, and I though Terliganog's wildlands was bad, so any other shit," asked Jaime to which an imaged popped up of that of a portrait of the Saderan Emperor.

"Myui's dad decided to let us take it as we actually know what he somewhat looks like, and I already know Civies are gonna have with it," replied Alex.

"You made any shitposts yourself," asked Jaime.

"Ask Miller," replied Alex to which then were given the reply of "burger first."

"Anyways you owe me," told Jaime.

"Excuse me, how," asked Alex.

"Mom," replied Jaime to which Alex grunted a bit.

"Jesus Christ, what she did," asked Alex.

"Oh the usual she thinks you may die and the fact I had to reassure her that you won't get eaten by a Dragon, which have fun with the call you're gonna get from her after she sees the hearing," told Jaime as Alex wanted to throw his head down on the table.

* * *

The group when finished with their meals decided to head to head to a clothing store seeing how the clothes Tuka was wearing which was a simple t-shirt and jeans wouldn't be appropriate in the hearings.

When leaving the store they noticed a crowd gathering across the street from them.

"Oh what is that," asked Rory as when looking across the street she can see two men in what looks to be a sword fight of some kind with strange looking blades.

"Lightsaber duel, think of the words enable full augmentation, and it will look better," told Alex to which the girls complied.

Soon the sound of music and the form of blades changed to that of blue and red light as sounds emitted from them every time they sway or clash.

"What is this supposed to be," asked Myui interested.

"A reenactment if will you, we have this form of entertainment called movies were it's basically like a play of sorts but through moving images as what you saw back at Alnus, as they're reenacting a sword fight from Star Wars which are series of movies.

"Maybe when there's time we can show you," told Turner.

"But not the sequel trilogy, Last Jedi was and still is trash," told Miller.

"Force Awakens was good," replied Daniels.

"Yeah because it was basically just a rehash of a New Hope," told Miller.

"Please don't argue over star wars," asked Yuna as she headed back in side the bus.

* * *

1223

The vehicles stopped as in front of them was the space elevator which made most of the guests simply marvel at such size as they question how there was no magic involved in it's building.

"So how we gonna go through without being noticed," asked Alex.

"We're using the VIP terminal, barely any people," told Jaime.

The group would soon go through the VIP section as they would go through several security checks as they would enter a large elegant lobby which there were several elevators as they entered one of them, in it were several seats.

 _For your safety please seat yourselves in the stated time when going or down_

The group would seat themselves and buckled up to which soon there was a slight motion to them as then through a window that could see them rising in the air at a very fast speed as they could see the entire city down below which made them amazed at such a sight. Then they began to go higher to the point they began to see most of the continent which they begun getting scared but were reassured.

Soon when looking up they saw a large structure in the air though when looking around the sky was that of night as soon they great view went away with that of a metal wall as they then stopped.

 _Please remain seated until proper docking of the door is finished._

 _Docking Complete, You may leave, have a nice day_

Soon the door opened as they all got up to that of a luxury lounge with a large tv another spectacular view of the night sky through a very clear window as when looking through you can see right by the docking area for several warships which caught the attention of some mainly Rory as the was one vessel that looked different.

"Hey that a new ship," asked Daniels to which the royals looked out the window to see another of their warship in dock.

"UNSF Cleveland, Town Class Light Cruiser was launched just a month ago," replied Illya.

"Should've you know about as the was a lot of stuff happening around the ship and another one of it's class," asked Khatri.

"What happened," asked Corporal Daniels.

"Oh you gotta learn that yourself, look up the news report it's more funny to know that way," told Illya.

"Ah what's going on," Tuka said as she got an alert from neural device to which the marines calmed her down in explanation of a feature that Traffic Control was added to the network connection for the Station on top of the elevator to a person's neural device.

"Ok so right there where it shows the red circle is where a ship is going to appear," told Alex as the other guests came by.

In the area shown a slight distortion was being made as then out of a nowhere a ship appeared in a flash of blue and yellow light which dissipated. The vessel was very strange looking but had a sleek and elegant look to it. There was an oval like shape saucer connected via a neck to a cylinder section which made a hexagonal shape in the front as near the back were two pylons connected to two cylinders that tapered to the back a little.

"What is that ship," asked Lelei.

"The USS Jeffries, an exploration ship under a different section of the navy that deals in scientific discovery and exploration, the ship was actually the one to find your world," told Jaime.

"So you knew about our world before the gate why didn't you met us at the start," asked Myui.

"We have a law stating that we would never interact with worlds whose inhabitants haven't developed space flight as it's to protect them from the repercussion of doing so such as the starting of wars whether simply political or entirely religious, and many disasters as it has happened in our people's history to which we declare those worlds our territory to prevent those worlds from being contacted by those who don't share the same views such as the Rulark who conquer worlds they find at sight," explained Mendoza to which he received several claps.

"That was better said then what I wrote for an essay on that topic," told Private Zussman to which several laughed at the statement.

 _All passengers, bay six for Flight 16 is now open please make your there, thank you._

"Let's go," told Jaime as they made there way there.

When walking towards it they can see through the glass, a large aircraft which had similarities to that of the Concorde supersonic airliner.

When entering the aircraft it was a luxurious interior with well made seats as it was very spacious. They were then greeted by the flight attendants who directed them to their seats which when sitting down the guests were surprised by comfort the chairs gave them which a second surprise came in that it can go recline to turn into a bed and that it can give a massage which further increased the awe of the Falmartians for how life was in that of the UNE.

"So how long is this flight again Lt," asked Miller.

"About six hours," told Alex to which in response Miller immediately recline the seat and closed his eyes.

 _This is your Captain speaking, I would like to welcome our guests to the UNE, and I ask to pay attention to our flight attendants_ and the video now appearing on your HUD for necessary safety precautions and procedures in the event of an eemergency.

The passengers immediately paid attention to what the flight attendant said and did with the people from Falmart not needing translation due to subtitles appearing for them.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen we are preparing to go to warp as of now you see a red light appear which means that you to remain in your seat through out and put on your seatbelt, once the light goes you may be free to move, thank you._

Soon the spacecraft undocked itself from the station as it began to gently move away

"Tower this is Flight 16, permission to go to warp."

"This is tower, hear you Flight 16 move to designated area and follow the path shown on your HUD."

"Copy."

Soon through the Pilot's neural device a marker was shown and then blue rings which show the way they were supposed to go to which they steered the space-liner through.

 _This is your Captain speaking if you would enable the full view connection you can see a full view of the space around us._

With the help of the marines soon the sight of the inside of the aircraft went away with that of the space with the entire planet and station in their sights, the moons, and the countless stars.

 _We are preparing to go to warp, please make sure your belt is buckled properly, warp in five, four, two, and one._

Soon a distortion in space appeared in front of them as then the moved at a quick pace as came a flash of light which then entered a tunnel of sorts where streams of blue, black and yellow moved by with slight glimpses to that of normal space.

* * *

1367

In an armored vehicle was Princess Co Lada and Bozes Co Palesti as they were in cuffs and wearimg black clothing as the were two guards sitting across from them.

From what she was told that she would was going to stand trial in the otherworlders court for the actions of the Empire and her actions in Italica. As someone of the royal family she was with anger at the fact she would be trialed as some criminal but she let it all go at the fact that there was no point in protesting.

When crossing the gate she was amazed at what was being seen knowing more of how inferior the Empire is compared to the UNSF. They had glass towers that would simply laugh at any structure the Empire would boast as everywhere they went there were the iron carriages every where to the point of where they more of a common sight then horses would be in the capital.

Then when rounding a corner she saw something that made her wish this vehicle didn't had any windows to look out of. In some form of a town square people where gathered around holding up perfect paintings of what showed imperial soldiers killing people including children as then a woman climbed up a monument holding the flag of the Empire which was tattered and dirtied as then she and the people next to her lit it on fire as they cheered at the sight of it as the women let it fall to the ground spitting on it.

"Can't wait to do that in your capital," told one of the guards which made Bozes furious.

As she turned to face him he pulled out a metal stick which at the end sparks of lightning erupted which made her back down.

Soon they stopped in front of a building as the doors opened as they were told to exit out and walk in the directions they tell them to as if they didn't follow, simple beating by a electric baton. They then entered a room as then a slight motion was felt as then less than a minute later they were on a roof as the royals were told to enter a Comanche.

They had the feeling of uneasiness at first as the guards simply told them to get over it which made them suppress any form of fear.

Looking through the window she saw of how they rose into the air and began flying into the air as they went around a large tower as then they straight into the air climbing along side the tower as she noticed that they were going further than any dragon could as the day began turning into night.

Then she saw a large structure at the end of the tower as it was two big to be by what's supported down below. She saw numerous flying vessels of the otherworlders just simply next to it,"Is this some port of some kind," she asked herself.

Soon she saw she was going closer to one of the vessels, to which there was a rectangular section of it open as they went in side as they could see other flying creatures and the such with people tending to them as they landed on the floor of the room.

"Get up and move," ordered one of the guards.

The two royals did as they were told getting out of the Comanche as some of the people in the hangar looked at the two prisoners but paid them no mind thinking them as not Saderans.

They were walking through the ship for at least 40 minutes as they marveled at what they were seeing around them until they reached a door to which they were told to enter as then it revealed to be your standard prison with a tower in the middle as walking around were fellow Imperials as guards where in an area to which the prisoners would stay away at best and several of those drones.

"Your majesty, you have been captured," exclaimed one of the prisoners walking up to her to which she and Bozes instantly knew.

"Legate Solidus, you're alive," asked Pina.

"Yes I managed to survive Alnus, those damn Barbarians captured us and had us in a prison for a month were they dare treat me as a commoner to which they later moved on this flying fortress, if your are here then what has happen to the Empire," asked the legate.

"They have captured Italica as the entire province is in their control as they are now a week away from targeting the capital," answered Pina to which the Legate had a face of worry knowing what my happen.

"All prisoners enter your designated cells now," was ordered as it came from the tower.

"Move it," told a guard.

"I'm an Imperial legate I demand you show me to a better room," demanded Solidus.

"I don't take orders from an animal now move it or else," replied the guard as he took baton in hand.

"You dare, aahh," screamed Solidus when being hit by the electric baton multiple times.

"Lesson for all you, Bots take this trash away," ordered the Guard to then two ED-206s picked up the beaten legate to his cell and left him.

"You got twenty seconds or will activate the electric barrier to the entire area that isn't your cell," boomed from the tower as prisoners immediately went in any cell they saw as Pina and Bozes were told by a drone to go to a specific cell. That immediately when the countdown finished three prisoners that couldn't get into a cells found themselves in extreme agony as the collars they were wearing were the ones that shocks an individual to which the getting painful amount of volts of electricity.

Pina from all the day has given decided to get a rest as she laid down on the bed in the cell as she then remembered one of her many interrogations back at Alnus.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Ok Miss Pina I'm gonna ask again do you know where our people are or give us a good layout of your little house the piece of shit that is your father lives in," demanded the interrogator.

"I would never betray my Empire to the likes of you," hissed back Pina.

"Yeah that's what they all see just before they break and give me what I want," the interrogator replied.

"Never," Pina snarled.

"Well if that's the case how about we take a little walk," told the interrogator as then two ED-206s grabbed her by the arms.

They soon walked out of the holding facility and towards an artillery position as passerbys who remembered her from Italica gave her deathglares.

"What your looking at is the M-100 Howitzer, it can take out a small village from a long distance or in this case one of your forts," told the interrogator as then through a screen was the image of an army garrison.

"Know a trader decided to give us a good tip to which every place that has the presence of your Imperial army is in our sights, know what's it gonna be Princess gives what we want or up to five thousand troops die because you couldn't open your mouth, you got five seconds," told the interrogator as Pina in shock couldn't answer not believing the statement until it was over.

"Times up, Sergeant you see that target," told the interrogator to which the Sergeant answered yes.

"I don't want too anymore," the interrogator told.

"Roger, loading explosive impact, set speed Mach eight target in range, firing," told the Sergeant as with the round in the gun that a humming sound was made from the weapon as then a large bang shoot out as then the cannon moved a bit from the recoil.

On the screen there nothing happened then a large explosion was seen engulfing a portion of the fort as things went flying from the impact as the crew looked at what they did and cheered as after all they heard of what the Saderan troops do, to which killing them is a duty.

"Target hit, reloading, set speed to mach ten, fire," ordered the Sergeant as then another round fired as when looking back at the screen the fort suffered another hit with much more damage as a dragon that tried to fly had the artillery shell go through it and then impacted the ground.

"Dragon kill, that's one story in the mess," the loader cheered out.

"Maybe even free beer," laughed out the artillery gunner.

"Stop, stop, please I'll tell you anything," pleaded Pina.

"Sergeant, halt fire," ordered the interrogator as tbe firing of the gun with the complaint of the crew.

"Thank you for your cooperation Princess so let's start with the location of our people that you kidnap," the interrogator told as they began walking back to the facility.

* * *

 **Disclosed Location December 19** **th** **1700**

"So this is the place doesn't look worth putting resources here."

"HQ says so, so we do so, so stop yapping."

"Still us actually working with locals."

"We're MARCOM we're trained for this."

This was the town of Ascrivium in the Dumas Mountains. A small trade post that was also beneficial in nearby farmlands and a small mine which had gold. In the past the town and other neighboring villages were once independent until the Empire came and took over as in the first battle with hearing word of what the Imperial Army did the banding villages and the Town surrendered and put under Imperial rule. Several uprisings occurred with the most recent being around when the Empire was fighting the Warrior- Bunnies but were all put down with force as in punishment those that took arms were executed or put into slavery as well as 50 of the town's female population as age didn't matter were to be handed of as concubines. When news of the Imperial forces that went across the Gate at Alnus were entirely destroyed and Imperial forces that were set to protect the hill from those across the Gate, hope of breaking from Sadera was raised once again and even more once they heard of the army that defeated the Empire also slain the Mighty Flame Dragon and the taking of Italica came.

As of now the UNSF was interested in this town when given information such as a small road that leads to the Capital and the fact that a resistance member asked if they could liberate the town which they accepted. Now UNSF Marine Commandos (MARCOM) which are trained in a multitude of missions which as of now is to support the local fighters against the enemy that both of the UNSF and the Ascrivium people is fighting which is the Saderan Empire. Three MARCOM members has been sent to meet with the leaders of the town's resistance as they're currently being lead by the person that asked them.

"How long away is your Headquarters again," asked the person leading the operation Captain Mason.

"Just a few minutes," told the one who asked them to come Caius.

"So how do the Sads here be acting," asked Sergeant Woods.

"Harsh laws for our people due to constant uprisings such as how the Imperial army soldiers picking out women to rape with no restraint as if they try to resist, they get violated and executed in front of the family, happened to my sister," told Caius.

"Sorry," replied Woods.

"I've suppressed those memories as now with your help the Empire shall pay," told Caius.

When walking by an alley way that the sound of a woman screaming with men yelling and laughing was heard down it.

"I'll like to take a little detour," told Lieutenant Bowman as went into the alley way.

When walking down what could be seen were two Imperial soldiers were beating down on a woman as they tried to undress her in the process.

"Stop resisting dammit, I told you I want a taste of you," told the Imperial.

"Let me go," told the woman as she tried to get up but her head kicked back down.

"Hey," yelled out the Lieutenant.

"Who are you, leave now or I shall kill you," told the Saderan troop.

"No, how bout I do the killing first," told Bowman rushing as the hood to the coat he and the members to hide themselves as he was going at the two Imperials as when one try to unsheath his sword the Lieutenant grabbed it out of his hands stabbing him and knocking him in head with his fist as then using his the titanium blade from his exo to block the blade from the second Saderan troop as he used the sword he got from the first guy to stab him in the gut.

"Are you ok ma'am," asked Bowman.

"Yes is there any way I can repay you, " asked the woman.

"Nothing at all just doing what's right," told Bowman.

"Well I thank you again Dark Elf, may Emroy bless you," told the woman as she went off.

"Ah, that's the third one today," sighed Bowman as he and the many blacks of the UNSF were beginning to get annoyed at being referred to as Dark Elfs.

"Hey we need to head to where these guys set up shop here, come on," told Woods.

After some walking they would then be in labyrinth of alleyways which there was a simple wooden door in front of them.

"Who is it," asked a man behind a simple eye slot in the door to which he recognized Caius.

"Caius you've returned and who are those men," asked the door guard.

"They're those across the Gate that have beaten the Empire everytime they met in battle, open tbe door, we'll talk more inside," told Caius as the door opened letting them in.

"So you three are the ones that showed the Empire that they're no longer the greatest army," told the guard.

"You got it," told Woods.

"Is Marius here," asked Caius.

"Yes I take you to him," told the guard.

Being lead to the basement as they passed by multiple people with swords at the ready as then passing through a door way lead to a room with several men looking down on a map.

"Caius, you've returned my brother," told one of the men who had wolf ears.

"Good to see you Marius, I've

"So you must be those beyond the Gate, so only two men and a dark elf is enough to free us from the Empire.

"Not a dark elf, bro," replied Bowman

"No, only us were sent to gather intelligence and help in whatever way before a full fighting force comes in," explained Mason.

"So what form of information you want," asked Marius.

"How many Imperials are stationed here, location of their barracks their leader other stuff that would be against the Saderans," told Mason.

"About eight thousand are in our town with four thousand put around the surrounding area with them keeping several of their dragons to give the threat of them going to burn us all, barracks are located near the manor that their commander resides in the center of town, now what would you do for us," asked Marius.

"That depends you wanna us to blast the skull of the Army commander here," asked Woods.

"Ha, ha, ha, what you gonna storm the manor and slay his hundred guards, you people are mighty to think that," Caius laughed in response.

"Who says we need to storm in," told Bowman.

"Do you know of a tall structure that overlooks the manor," asked Woods.

"What, your going to shoot an arrow," told Marius.

"We have our ways," told Frank.

"I'm interested, there is an abandoned temple with a high tower that is what your asking," told Marius.

"Is the commander there at the manor as of now," asked Bowman.

"Yes I have a person as one of the staff, he always informs me at whenever he leaves," told Marius.

"Good, so will you show us the way," asked Mason.

"Of course, though will we have to take longer routes through the alleys to not get noticed by Imperial soliders," told Marius.

"Fine by me," told Mason.

The commandos lead by Marius made there way throughout the town when having to go through a large avenue which on it was a podium to which a woman naked with bruises all over her as her head on table.

"To the onlookers watching this is a warning for disobeying the rule of Sadera," yelled out a solider.

To then her head was cut from body with a axe as her head rolled down.

"This is worse then fucking worse than the slave town on Tilopja," said Mason.

"Well the civies back home are gonna know now, recorded it and send it to the staff in Italica," told Bowman.

"Let's hope this shit comes to an end," told Woods.

After some walking the group got to the temple as they slowly climbed up the tower till got to an area where they could fully see the manor.

"Manor in sight, you sure he's there," asked Woods getting into a prone position while setting down a long bag that he and the other MARCOM units had on them.

"Yes I'm sure that not here just to observe him," told Marius.

"Of course not we're gonna do what we said," replied Woods as he got out an MK-1 Grand.

"What kind of weapon is that," asked Marius.

"Is what we use to kill one hundred Imperials in a minute," told Woods as he put his eye up to scope as he got a visual on the manor.

"Ok, question what does the guy look like," asked Woods.

"Commander Luccalus is a tall man, yellow hair with beard, and keeps a warrior bunny concubines with him at all times," told Marius.

"Got eyes on a courtyard, I see him and other two people that match the description as their talking with one another," called out Woods.

"Here," told Bowman as he handed Marius a tablet showing the view from the sniper scope.

"Which one," asked Bowman as Marius was late to respond simply marveling at he had in his hands before simply tapping on of the persons.

"What about the others," asked Mason.

"They are the same type of monsters as the commander," told Marius

"Ok sending it," told Woods firing a round as then later the Imperial Commander's head was no more as then taking more shots at the other two individuals and whatever guardsmen he saw.

"Impressive no wonder you defeated the Empire," told Marius amazed at the level of assassination that was carried out.

"Well we better leave now," told Woods as put his rifle back in his backpack as they begin to descend.

After descending down from the tower and exiting the building they were spotted by an Imperial patrol.

"You beastmen, why are in this town, it is by Imperial law that you your kind are to stay in the other villages," told the Imperial.

"Well following the Empire's stupid laws were never my taste," told Marius.

"Stupid dog," yelled out the solider but before he could he do anything the marines pulled out P-36 or in Woods case the H&K M-7 smg as they sprayed down the patrolling Imperials as one managed to get away.

"Better move," told Mason as they decided to go into the alleyways.

An Imperial patrol when hearing the gunshots came to the scene of what had transpired.

"What has happened?!" asked the leader of the patrol noticing a survivor.

"Solider what happened here?"

"It was them, It was them, It was them, I t was the otherworlders from Alnus, They're here!"

"Calm down, soldier your probably just imagine things too much" remarked one of them.

"NO, NO, NO, It Was Them, It Was Them, They shot out blue and yellow magic that killed my fellows instantly, just what the survivors at Alnus told!"

As soon as the leading member of the patrol was about to try and discredit the survivor a strange ball like object came falling to the ground rolling to the ground as when one of his men went up to it a ball of light erupted as him and those around him where burned in ways never thought possible as even parts of their body were gone.

"See! See! The Otherworlders are here! Emroy has forsaken us! We will all die!

Close by was a small fly watching the scene but this wasn't actually a bug instead a small spy drone used by UNSF Special Forces teams to which the Commandos were looking at how a long distance grenade throw did to which Marius looking at the tablet had the emotion of happiness of seeing the Saderans scared for their lives for one of the first times.

* * *

Ok that raps this chapter as also to let you know that chapters will come out slowly for right now as my Microsoft Word on my Laptop is fucking up to where I'm not allowed to do anything so I can't use it anymore so for now I'm literally typing this on my phone now until I can fix it.

As of now the last segment of the chapter for the special ops missions, I'm doing a little contest to where in the reviews that you the readers can come up with your own writing for how this part of the story will go.


	16. Chapter 16

UNSF Armory Report #002

 **ADFX Morgan**

The Advanced Dominance Fighter Experimental (ADFX) Morgan is a next generation air/space superiority fighter meant to replace the 70 year old FX-40 Meteors. Development began after the Rulark War as recovered Rulark fighters were shown to have better maneuverability than the FX-40s and greater speed which while meant nothing when the Meteors had shields though it won't be the case for future threats. Specifications for the new fighter was a speed to that of 150,000 mph, able to out maneuver the modified Rulark Fighters used by the Dragzamu Republic, be capable of total invisibility from sensors, usage of new weapons systems that weren't compatible with the FX-40s. It will fill the role air/space superiority, strike fighter, and a long range scout to be used by the Air Force, Marine Corp Aviation as it is still under evaluation by the navy.

Another requirement for the fighter was the usage of forward swept wings to which the selection process of the company to create the aircraft went to the partnership between Northrop Grumman and Russo United Aircraft Corporation. The two companies experience in forward swept aircraft such as the X-29 and Su-47 aircraft played a role in it's choosing. At first glance it bared resemblance to the aircraft in the ace combat series though engine nacelle was smaller and that there was greater usage of area between the engines and cockpit area to allow for increase in space for the internal weapons bay.

The first test flight began in 2092 piloted by King Gabriel Durglihoman of the Planet of Xeroach, former ace pilot of the Rulark War. When flying the aircraft he was widely impressed at the aircraft's maneuverability and speed though when pulling up to a 40g turn at 90,000 mph he blacked out and almost crashed if the aircraft's onboard AI didn't take over. It was deemed necessary for Morgan to be outfitted with more advanced inertial dampers as for the time being the aircraft's computers will put a limiter on the amount of g-forces and speed the aircraft could perform.

As for the weapons system. The Tactical Laser System was a weapon made to enhance an aircraft's anti-ship capabilities without the usage of nuclear weapons. That the weapon is capable of outputting a laser which power is equal to that of a megaton bomb though could only fire once thus the power ouput would be set to 1 kiloton to allow it to fire multiple times. Due to energy requirements the weapon itself was rather large as it compromised the aircraft's stealth to where it will be equal to that of the F-22A Raptor to which many question the need of the weapon. Scientists that made the laser have began to redesigning it into a stealthier shape and the addition of stealth coating though it was shown that the heat coming from the pod will damage it thus heat absorbent materials and heat resistant materials to be used as expected time of completion is 2102.

Multi-Purpose Burst Missile was of the wanting of the MOAB and FOAB weapons to not be limited to bombers as such the goal was to create a weapon of similar yield but smaller size to be carried by fighters. Testing showed that the missile was able to destroy a small village though when tested in space it was less usable. To which funding for a Helios, a plasma burst warhead started as the first model will come out in 2097.

The UNSF would plan on buying 200,000 units of the aircraft within the first year to replace the older FX-40s still in service. As of now only nine prototypes are built, five of them are combat capable as currently two were given to the 6th Air Division, 66th Fighter Squadron being used in the conflict against the Saderan Empire.

 **T-44G Silent Comanche**

Made in small quantities for use by special forces units and by MIC field operatives. Development begin in 2086 when MIC officials and several special forces commanders expressed the need for an aircraft that is capable of complete invisibility in operations that involve the secret deployment of military assets unbeknownst to the enemy at all times.

Lockheed Martin Skunk Works and it's Sikorsky branch was chosen for it's T44 configuration in having made numerous stealth aircraft as well the creation of the Stealth BlackHawk. The aircraft first took flight in 2089 at Ganymede, Jupiter. It's choice also came from its cost being lower than competitors with it being a continuation of the Comanche

The aircraft's stealth comes from improved coating used to it hide completely from detection systems as it get close to a radar site by 2 kilometers and would still not up pop as it also is hidden from thermal imagining. The aircraft also uses advanced reflective panels to render the aircraft completely invisible by sight unless a dedicated light source is shine on it to reveal its shape. Plans were drawn up to have the aircraft have a miniature warp drive that's capable of warping itself to much it's surroundings which was more effective at keeping it hidden than the stealth coating and panels though enormous energy requirements cancelled the idea. There are plans to see if the energy shield could be configured in hiding its presence though it was estimated that the technology could be complete in 2106.

It has a top speed of 32,000 mph as it has a crew of 2 pilot and co-pilot with a capacity of 40 troops and can carry up to 15 tons. Weapons are carried internally in the aircraft with two plasma auto-canons that would retract from the nose with 6 missiles and 2 GBU-41 bombs hidden within the wings. It has a shield generator that can withstand 19 kilotons and 2 UAVs that work in that of a "parasite fighter" and a decoy to pull attention away from the aircraft's area of landing.

The aircraft since its start has suit the needs of many with many successful operations being carried out with this aircraft as expected retirement is to be around 2160.

 **ED-Series (Enforcement Drone)**

Created by Rockstock Corporation Weapons Division, the Enforcement Drone was made to support Rockstock Soldiers in combat missions at the request of the UNSF for several units to acquisitioned to see uses in Earth's military.

-ED-206

Based on humanoid body, the ED-206 was programmed with great marksmanship and superior hand to hand combat. It is used in guarding Rockstock locations, and sometimes used in missions done by its private military.

-ED-209

Similar in appearance to that of the one shown in the film Robocop, the drone's appearance is ultimately meant for intimidation as it's armament of two plasma miniguns and grenade/rocket launchers making it a walking IFV, it is mostly used in guard duty roles and to be used in patrols of territory that is still under threat of Rulark terrorism as it now finds itself being used to patrol towns and cities under UNSF control in the war with Sadera.

 **C-Series Combat Drone**

Developed by Boston Dynamics and Raytheon in competition with Rockstock designs which were designed as mass produced drones to overwhelm the enemy with superior numbers as coding was implemented to always kill the enemy no matter it's condition as simulations had the drones in a heavily damaged state would craw towards their targets and self destruct into to make sure that they're goals would be completed.

-C-6

Humaniod like body the C-6 unlike it's competitor abilities is similar to that of soliders wearing an exo suit as it's performance in combat is based on that of the 75th Ranger Regiment who had their exos outfitted with date collection computers to "learn" from them in combat. In other testing being conducted that engineers have begun modifying several models to allow it to run on all fours similar to that of a cheetah.

-C-8

Humaniod like body except it has four arms. Armed with either a plasma/railgun based minigun, grenade launcher, or miniature laser canon with two riot shields. The C-8s small body and good armament made it ideal in urban combat and other environments where vehicles weren't meant to be used in as it was capable of going in to small alleyways as it is undergoing trials in the navy under a commodore's recommendation of it to be used in boarding actions.

-C-12

A literal tank in terms of firepower and durability the C-12 was meant for combat as in the idea of bringing the power of a tank where a tank couldn't go. It is armed with a 75mm railgun, plasma minigun, and multiple missile launchers, as it is also equipped with a large claw to allow it to remove certain obstacles. Defensive systems are an energy shield that can withstand 20 kilotons, trophy system, flares, and chaff system that shoot up 20 feet in the air to move incoming rockets and missiles away from it.

 **MK-1 GRAND**

A designated marksmen rifle created by SIG Saur to be an intermediary of the assault rifles and a sniper rifles. Weapon fires a 7.62mm round at mach 3.9. Holds up to 34 rounds of ammunition with accurate ranges up to 4 miles. Field results show varied positivity for the weapon liking it's low recoil compared to the RGS-30, though many complaints have been made for a fault in the battery has let to instances of the weapon not firing.

 **M-7**

Developed by H&K as a rebirth of the old MP-7 as it was meant to go against the M-15 but still lost though even though it's FN rival managed to beat it in tests though troops who tested the weapon found a liking to it's small size and recoil to which some units requested having M-7 along with the M-15 in their armory. Standard round is a 9mm or 5.7mm to the user's choice as it is fired at mach 2.67. Rate of fire is put at 920 rounds per minute with it's standard magazines carrying 76 rounds with an effective range at 1.3 miles.

 **M-250 LARI**

Made to go along with the M-40 and to possibly replace it as it was a laser based weapon meant to go against tanks and aircraft. The weapon is capable of 90 shots with a duration of 6 seconds with an effective range of 460 meters. Testing had the weapon be able to punch through old captured Rulark tanks and Exilan tripods with ease as in the current Saderan War it is reported that it would leave large cuts to the point that it could possibly cut the Empire's dragons in half.

 **RGW-7 Stinger**

Meant as a replacement for the RPG-32, the RGW-7 is a guided missile launcher that has more punch in the fact that it could go through shields more easily unlike it's predecessor. Missiles is carried in a large magazine holding five. The weapon is capable of shooting down targets 10 miles away and could hit air targets going at mach 18.

 **XM-268**

Created as an independent project by General Electric, the XM-268 was simply put, to give the user a weapon of superior overwhelming firepower. The weapon is 5-barreled plasma minigun with a rate of fire of 2,300 rounds per minute with a capacity of 12,600 shots. The weapons range is up to 360 meters, as what makes this weapon better than it's counterparts is that it is carried in the fashion of light machine guns to wear it is shouldered as a rifle and a marksmen it could be used as one, as it implants a large amount of recoil mitigation devices to allow it to be used with it being less painful when firing.

 **3R453R (Eraser)**

Prototype phased plasma weapon that would simply put, disintegrate a target into a cloud like mist The weapon is made in that of a pistol though very large as it's 30% bigger than a desert eagle. The magazines it uses are quite heavy due to it being incased in titanium and lead to prevent damage as the mags themselve have the explosive power of a mortar but more radioactive as the ammunition are hydrogen fuel cells.

 **Town Class Light Cruiser**

Launched in 2095 of October, the Town Class Cruiser is the beginning of a new era of ships under the UNSF that would put Earth to become more equal to that of the Precon.

Measuring up to 1,070 meters in length she has a sublight speed 8.7% the speed of light and a Warp speed of 1.6 (160,000 times the speed of light). Weaponry includes a railgun which fires a 500 ton round at 7.98% the speed of light, newly developed phased laser (Phaser) omnidirectional canon which is capable of outputting 60 kilotons to 6 gigatons of force, four 10-gigaton warheads, and eight six 50-megaton warheads. Secondary armament is 5×3 laser cannons outputting 260 megatons, 4x4 Phaser cannons outputting 10 kilotons to 450 megatons, 13×2 railgun turrets firing 12in. rounds at 0.5% the speed of light, 14x25 Viking II missiles. Defensive systems is an energy shield that can withstand 286 gigatons of energy, forty 40mm bofors, 30×14 SM-12, and thirty of the new LREDS (Long Range Energy Defense System) which fires an invisible laser beam with a range of 30km. Air compliment is 15 FX-40F Meteors, 3 T-280H Valiant, 2 S-59D Seagull, 8 T44C Comanche, 2 B-74B Star-riders. Crew compliment is 100 officers, 380 enlisted, and a marine compliment of 600.

Made to act as a long range scout, escort ship, orbital bombardment, anti-Aircraft, and for long range strike missions the Town Class was also to be the tester for new or improved systems.

The first vessel UNSF Town was launched in October 4th at Earth from one of the Precon Vessel's internal shipyards, with second ship UNSF Cleveland was launched by BAE Systems shipyard on Mars as it was the company to design the class.

Her class is of the first of vessels to be outfitted with an anti-matter reactor which most ships of the UNSF to be retrofitted with except the first 130 Yuri Gagarin Class corvettes due to incompatibility, tractor beams, phaser weaponry, and to be the first non-purpose made stealth ship to be outfitted with warp drive that would enable a ship to be hidden from sensors or sight by warping itself to match it's surroundings though it could be detected when using the UNSF's level of sensor tech and if one was close enough to the ship to see the small outline it has under cloak.

The UNSF Navy has ordered up to 46 ships to be delivered by 2104 as there are currently four ships have been built, UNSF Town, UNSF Cleveland, UNSF Liverpool, and UNSF Belfast. On a side note the AI's of the ships Cleveland and Belfast had taken on the appearance of their WW2 predecessors depiction in the game/anime Azur Lane, this has resulted in mix reactions which one of the outcomes was the Executive Officer of the Belfast asking to be moved to a different ship with the words as said," My Commander and the crew maybe be weebs I'm not, as honestly who is ok with serving along someone dressed themselves as a maid, and calls themselves the ship's name, as my answer is why can't it be something else?"

 **Type-00 Ghost Class Corvette**

Created as a long-range recon and strike vessel operated MIC and by the Navy the Type-00 Chost Class Corvette was made as a stealth ship to spy and scout put enemy locations and to sneakily strike at places that would be important to any civilization that pose a threat to the UNE such as an enemy's homeworld. The ship was first drawn up in 2070 under Black Projects to which it's existence, capabilities, and how many there are unknown except those at high ranking positions. The only thing known about it to public eyes is that a stealth ship exists and that's it.

The aircraft is 80 meters with it using a flying design similar to that of the B-2 Spirit. Standard crew is 20 with an away-team from Task Force 117 or MIC operatives. Sublight speeds are put at 70,000 mph with warp speed at Warp 1.2. Weapons are carried internally which are 3 single-mounts laser cannons outputting 105 megatons, spinal mounted railgun firing 155mm round at 0.09% the speed of light, 3×10 Viking II missiles, and eight 10 gigaton warheads. Defensive systems are an energy shield blocking up to 65 gigatons of energy, six 40mm bofors gun, advanced ECM systems, stealth coatings, reflection panels making it invisible to eyesight, and having a modified warp drive to have the entirety of the ship match it's surroundings. Auxiliary craft is two T44G Silent Comanche, twelve "parasite fighters" UAVs, and two probes.

Currently up to 150 exist with 98 of them under MIC with the rest being under the Navy to be used in similar to how a submarine would work in guarding a carrier as it should be only known to bridge crew of a fleet's flagship including it's commander and ship captains at a high enough level to have knowledge on them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait, that I had to deal with exams, getting the flu in the midst of the corona virus happening and more as I hope this will make up for it and also thank you all for reaching 50,000 views. I also started doing YouTube which I plan on showing off some sketches I did to show what the UNSF weapons and vehicles looks like. Channel is Kirito1776 Conservative Weeb.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Senate

 **Earth December 21** **st** **0800**

Earth, the birthplace of most of humanity and the capital of the UNE, in the Exilan invasion that twenty major cities were made into ruins with more than 50 million dead, never again, was said by every leader at the time and thus it was made sure that no threat shall ever touch Earth and it's people, ever.

The were three fleets each with up to 40 ships were assigned in guarding Earth, Mars, and the entire Sol System itself all of which would warrant the fact that trying to attack the planet would be suicide. Up to forty orbital defense platforms which had the power to wipe out entire fleets themselves was another deadly reminder and the fact of the development of planet-based defense systems were to be introduced such as Project Stonehenge and Excalibur along with the continued maintaining of nuclear missiles to make sure that any enemy trying to put their foot on Earth's soil would be met with death.

Another defense measure was the fifteen Precon ships that were positioned near Earth's major cities and industrial areas, as even though that their onboard shipyards, factories, research labs, and the data terminals have them relegated to being used in aiding the UNE's military industry, the fact is that the ships themselves can give the UNSF forces a beating means also that it'll deliver a knockout to any threat to the Sol System.

On the planet itself to be put simply around 10 million troops are ready to defend the planet in a heartbeat with 30 million reservists to be reported to have their weapons and gear kept ready in their homes with to 80 million registered militiamen. On Earth's seas a remainder of ocean-vessels are still in use though modified to be automated as importantly there are 300 submarines that are ready to launch nuclear and antimatter warheads at whatever threat that comes knocking.

"We're here," told Jaime as then when using the full view option the Falmart guests got a full view of the planet called Earth as when coming out of Warp they exited out to a point where they could see both the day and night side to where they say the beautiful green and blue while being able to look in awe at the lights seen throughout.

"It's beautiful," told Myui as everyone could agree in the statement.

So how many people live on this world," asked Lelei.

"About nineteen billion," answered Alex which most of the Falmartians looked at him in shock at the amount of people

"How many people are part of the UNE in total," asked Persia.

"Um, like 200 billion though only 100 billion if you discount AI citizens," told Miller to the guests went full disbelief at how many people the UNE has in population.

That the spacecraft made its way to towards the planet as the passengers were then told to buckle up in their seats as they're to make a re-entry to the planet. When reentering that the craft was shaking a bit which made the Falmartians worry a little as then when looking at the window flames was seen when covering the craft but were reassured in that nothing horrible will happen.

 _This is Flight 16 to Geneve Aeroport Tower, request permission to land_

 _This is Geneve to Flight 16, you have permission make conventional landing, please head to vector 270_

 _Copy vectoring now_

Soon enough the space-liner re-entered the planet's atmosphere as it was no longer heating up as down below was a large city that while less impressive than where they came out of the gate, they were still in awe.

 _This is Flight 16, landing now_

Soon enough the space-liner touched the surface of the runway as it was moving a bit before stopping as then taxied to a private terminal.

"See safe and sound," told Miller.

Soon they all got up from their seats moving to the front of the aircraft to exit as they began walking through the terminal as they were then met with reporters with cameras in hand with security holding them back.

"Just keep moving and don't pay attention to them," told Turner as with further walking managed to get out of the reporters sight as then when going through more areas left the terminal as they then entered a bus.

When driving throughout the city they that the architecture had resemblance to that of cities back in Falmart though the fact it was still more advanced than anything they had seen.

When driving by an area they saw a group of people gathered around with multiple signs hold up and them chanting.

"Burn Sadera, Burn Sadera, Burn Sadera, Burn Sadera,!"

"Why are these people so angry," asked Myui.

"They are people who were there during the attack or had someone they lost as when hearing about you guys coming, well most of them are now wanting to vent their anger," told Jaime as a protester lifted both hands in the air giving the bird.

"But we didn't do anything," told Tuka.

"Don't worry we got your covered and I bet once they watch the hearings and get the full picture," told Yuna.

Soon the bus arrived in front of the UNE Senate building which was the old UN Office but with several changes such as a large expansion to it and having a large skyscraper rising up which was almost to what was at the one in New York. The exited the bus as a line of reporters were held back as they entered the building which design was something to be marveled at by the Falmartians.

With much walking that soon enough they entered a large room were it was there were two large rows of seats facing each other as in the middle at the of the room was a podium area .

"The session will now begin," told chairman of the hearing as they all seated.

"This session will cover the events of the battle that occurred with this supposed Flame Dragon and will also cover the battle of Italica and case presented by

"Will we start with known information given by the UNSF Department in Public Affairs, that men of the UNSF Marine Corp. present here were escorting a group of civilians to which a creature called a Flame Dragon attacked to which it was killed but with the tragic loss of up to ninety of the civilians, Lieutenant Johnson if you would explain," asked the senator from Alpha Centauri.

"Well, we were sent on a mission to make contact with the local populace in the area via grpund vehicles as our encounter with the creature was at the second village we were at, as we managed to drive it away-," told Johnson before being interrupted.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, but how weren't you and your men weren't able to kill it with the weapons you had," asked the Senator from the Zosma System.

"Well," as then a hologram of information regarding the dragon," that when examining the body after getting killed by the Alan Shepard that studies showed that the Dragons scale were as strong as tungsten and extremely thick making it able to deal with most of firepower as further studies suggest that it's capable of self healing so not that we couldn't kill it, it would take a long time as our priority was the safety of the population," replied the Lieutenant.

"That'll be as of now," replied the senator.

"Then after the encounter we helped the elf villagers in leaving their village deeming staying there a safety risk as we escorted them back to Coda Village as some Imperials attacked them but were dispatched by special forces team that was in the area, as soon we escorted them toward a neraby settlement as at 1241 is when the dragon came in going straight for the civilians as we manage to get it's attention to get it away from the civilians before driving it away as then it was killed by the Alan Shepard," told Alex.

Soon a senator for the Alpha Centauri system stood up," Now Lieutenant my question is on how you couldn't find this creature before it caused such destruction?"

"Well sir, we didn't had any knowledge of it until encountering that satellites and warships are spread thin throughout the planet as well as that there was large cloud formations over the area preventing visual detection and how these clouds acted similar to that of several gas giants whose storms causes electronic blocking thus sensors could not pick it up, also in the report coming from the Alan Shepard that the reason for the continued firing as that the kaiju was still alive even when taking two missile strikes and those missiles were designed to go through several meters of titanium and at least be able to "peice through" shields," Alex replied as the senator replied in acknowledgement of the answer with a simple thank you.

"We will now move onto the treatment of refugees and conditions as may the witnesses come up," told the chairman to which Lelei first got up and stood in front.

"My you please state your name," asked the chairman.

"Lelei La Lelena."

"Now it was stated that you have managed to learn the English language and a having some understanding of other ones as well is that correct," asked senator from Procyon.

"Yes that is correct ma'am," replied Lelei.

"Now I we would like to know about the conditions in the refugee camp, as are you lacking any necessities such as food, water, clothing, and shelter," the senator asked.

"No, frankly that everything that has been provided for us is seen as luxury items to what we used to have as our lives under the UNSF is better than our previous ones," told Lelei.

"In the statement of the line of events by the Lieutenant was it true that soldiers of the Saderan Empire had attacked your village," asked the senator.

"Yes, though I didn't see it with my own my eyes that a person went ask me and my master for help to fight against though your 'special forces' already dealt with them when we arrived as many people village told us of them being Imperials," explained Lelei.

"That'll be all as of now, may Tuka Luna Marceu come up please," told the chairman as Tuka came up to the podium.

"Now, in representing your people, how are you treated in the refugee camp the UNSF has provided for you," asked the senator.

"Very well, as it surprised most of us since the Empire would look down on us as with the fact would put harsh taxes on our tribe as well as others, as we are given better treatment than under the Empire," told Tuka.

"Thank you, as my next question as if this brings up any bad memories, than feel free not to answer as during the encounter with the Flame Dragon, do you feel that the Marines lacked in their ability in fighting it off," asked the senator.

"No, the fact that myself and the rest of my tribe did live is the fact that the Marines did their jobs well," answered Tuka.

"Thank you for your time," the senator told.

"Next, may Rory Mercury come up," asked the chairman to which when hearing it most of the

"Now firstly, can you tell us of the conditions you live in," asked the senator.

"The conditions I live in, well for a person of my status, they are beyond what is available to me and the fact that the common folks are being given the same treatment as me, which is something that the Empire wouldn't think about doing ever which shows greater generosity than the none Sadera has" told Rory which caused a few raising eyebrows.

"Excuse Miss Mercury, but can you elaborate on your supposed status," asked another senator.

"I am an apostle of the god of war and death, Emroy as I serve in upholding the lives of his followers and punish those who sinned in his eyes," told Rory which raised more eyebrows as the marines minds would had them screaming mentally at what just been said.

"I call bullshit," called out a senator from the Procyon System which cameras and everybody in the room had their eyes on him from statement.

"Senator Alferov, language," told the hearing's chairman.

"Sorry Chairman," replied Alferov.

"My, disrespectful to your elders are you, little boy," told out Rory.

"Young lady, I'm reaching my hundreds already so how about you apologize for being the disrespectful one," told Alferov.

"Well this is going to be fun," Rory told t herself before Alex stepped in and began to pull her away and got in front of the mic.

"Uh sorry sir, I believe there is a bit of misunderstanding here as Rory is actually the oldest one in here," which was met with some laughter.

"So how old is she then," asked Alferov.

"Uh, nine hundred and sixty three, its in the report," told Alex which had a few people in the room begin looking through the various files.

"Yeah right, no way she's almost a thousand years old," told Alferov.

"Uh, that if you read the report when beginning to have the populace under go vaccination that when also doing blood examinations that medical staff noticed of how's it behavior which allow for very rapid self healing of wounds and that when separated will try to rejoin, and that the age of the cells match that of a person that is over nine hundred," told Alex.

"Uh, it says here that elves range up to hundreds, is this true," asked another Senator.

"Tuka," Alex called to her.

"Uh, yes most elves live up to several hundreds of years, as I am one-hundred sixty five," Tuka told which caused more internal shock.

"Uh, order, please I believe that we are getting out of the topic of this session, uh, Ms Mercury are the UNSF's camps conditions meet your essential needs," asked the chairman not wanting to cause more possible chaos.

"Yes, as how live is greater than what most people could dream off," told Rory.

"And during the engagement with the Flame Dragon, did the Marines did they're best," asked the chairman.

"That the fact that your soldiers droved it off, and then had it killed, speaks volume when all the Empire ever did was hope that its hunger for flesh stopped for it to go in to hibernation," told Rory.

"Thank you for your answer Ms Mercury as we are now moving over into the debate over the battle of Italica, as may Countess Myui Formal step up," stated the chairman.

"Now you are the current head of the city is that correct," asked the senator.

"Yes after the death of my father, I was the only one worthy within in the line of succession to which I was in charge of the city and province," told Myui to which made many of the senators and viewers watching fell sympathy for the girl.

"Now that you have come here in a request of wanting the area you rule to be apart of the UNE even though in the attack on Coy City had its perpetrators bear the same flag and emblems of your province and city," told the senator before a military official stood up immediately.

"Uh, Senator Hoxha, just to clarify that armed forces for Italica, through wide video examination showed they did nothing wrong during the attack as I would like to add that the report of Saderan soldiers that freed our captured people near the end of the battle were in fact, troops under Italica to which Countess Myui and her people can't be accused of any wrong doing," told the colonel as told by his rank.

The senator staggered a bit for composing herself, "Sorry for my false assertion Countess," the senator told before sitting down.

"Countess Myui, if you could give us the background on your history, if you could for further understanding," asked the chairman.

"Yes, the city of Italica and by extension Formal Province is home to great farmlands that produce large quantities of food as our city was in the middle of two major trade routes in the continent making us a prime target for the Empire during its expansion period, as the Emperor at the time gave us terms of surrender when losing a battle resulting in a majority of our forces destroyed as we were then under his rule, as the only reason we given a form of autonomy was my ancestors being given to the Emperor as concubines and us having to commit men to their campaigns of conquest," told Myui as the people in the chambers murmured at the statement.

"That the reason for the wish of joining the UNE is that of wanting to be apart of a nation who actually puts their citizens as it's top priority, not being under the rule of tyrant ruler, and especially having the guarantee of not ever worrying about becoming slaves," told Myui which as it was said majority of viewers would agree.

"Thank you for you statement Countess, though I am to tell that your request would require a lengthy process that may not go through in the end though the fact of you siding with us and also providing us useful information on the Empire," told the senator.

"Shall there be anymore questions in this hearing," asked the chairman which there was no response.

"I now say this session is now over," anounced the chairman.

* * *

"Ugh, that shit was stressful," told Jaime.

"At least that shit's over with," told Miller to which a tv close had it's program switch over to breaking news from the BBC.

* * *

 _Today we got reports of several Saderan Army commanders and especially Saderan royalty that were captured in the Battle of Italica are to have their trial tomorrow at the Hague Supreme Court at 9:00._

 _With this numerous people reaching the hundreds of thousands have gathered in the city in anticipation as most of them have protesed for the execution of the Saderans which resulted in one protest turned into a riot as a vehicle holding the Saderan prisoners was seen to which rioters were seen charging at the vehicle demanding that the Saderans be given to them to be given justice for their crimes as rioters managed to overturn the vehicle as they attempted to break into the vehicle but they were scattered by riot police and accompanying drones warding them off._

 _The Hague Police Department has then later asked for additional police units and possible military units due not being able to handle this many people as it has been the largest gathering of people in it''s history as it was later told that prisoners will now be coming in by aircraft._

 _In other news The Royal Families for the Planet of Xeroach have announced a visit to Roma in show of support for UNSF men and women on the planet as most are anticipating that of King Gabriel Durglihoman who is an Air Force pilot during the Rulark War that had married Queen Sitosriah of the nation of Zequemual that once existed before the planet was invaded by the Rulark._

* * *

"We better not be involved in that shit," complained Zussman.

As the began walking to leave to a designated hotel that the y passed by a large room as in the middle was a statue of a strange three legged creature and another was that of a space-vessel as on the walls were pictures of destroyed cities with the three legged creatures causing the destruction with ships in the sky with the last picture being that of them being destroyed with a video of the destruction going on as a simple writing was emboldened in the entrance, _Lest We Forget._

"What is this," asked Myui looking as she and the others entered the room looking around.

"This is the First Contact War Memorial room," told Mendoza.

"That around eighty years ago that to where what we have now is something that was deemed impossible, that a race known as the Exilan come here to our world in order to enslave us as we resisted though didn't do much as our victory came from them," Alex was saying as he pointed to the video showing the Exilan ships being destroyed by Precon ships.

"The Precon came and saved us as they gave us all their technology to which what we have know, but that the damage was done, in just about three hours more than fifty million people were dead," told Mendoza as the Falmartians were in shock at what just been said as no war Sadera had fought would amount to the many dead as well as too happen in such a short amount of time.

"That is why when the Empire came, the people were filled with anger as to had some supposed great empire come around and expect us to be loyal servant to them, no we made sure that any nation that that think would be beaten to a pulp," told Alex.

The group soon left the room getting back on the bus as they begin going towards the other side of the lake as they began driving through the city proper which all the Falmartians did was gawk at the structures before them.

Then the bus began entering a parking garage as it would soon stop in front of a doorway.

"What we doing," asked Yuna.

"Well, we're gonna be on Earth for awhile so it was deemed a necessity to get our guests some clothes to fit in," told Jaime.

"So we're going shopping," asked Miller.

"Yep, and it will be billed towards Defense Department so let your wants run free," told Illya.

"What about reporters and other people following us around," asked Daniels.

"We had another bus go before you with holograms of all you guys being seen inside to which people followed as they think you're currently heading to Bern," told Leon.

"So everything, will be billed towards the Defense Department, right," asked Miller making sure what was being told.

"Yes," told Leon

"Could we bring it back to the base?" asked Daniels.

"The fuck would I know," asked Leon.

"Ok what we're getting for the barracks," asked Miller to Daniels and Zussman

"Aren't we supposed to help out our friends in getting what they need," asked Yuna.

"Of course is, just hey the ability to get anything but not on our expense," told Miller.

"Can we just go get them some clothes already," asked Illya.

The group would then exit the bus as the security team asked Lelei and Rory to leave their staff and axe to not attract attention from those that may be there as Lelei complied while Rory required having a discussion before doing as told.

The when entering the mall, the Falmartians were amazed at what first being described as some market to be so grand.

"Wow, so beautiful is every market like this," asked Persia still looking around in wander.

"Well, no though you can find malls in every city, there is," told Miller.

"So where should we head first,?" asked Alex.

"Well getting them clothes that won't make them stand so much is a start," told Turner.

That when entering a department store that with Yuna and Illya being the ones to help dress the Falmartians due to obvious reasons as the two Johnsons and Turner decided to being the one to wait as they let their men have some time to their themselves.

"Ok we're done," called out Yuna from the dressing rooms.

Coming first was Lelei with a simple green winter coat with a hood as she wore a beanie to hide her hair. Tuka had a white sweater with a black overcoat while also having a beanie to cover her ears. As for Rory that it was rather hard but until laying eyes on it she found herself wearing something similar to her "priestess" outfit which was a red shirt, black jacket with red trimmings, and a black skirt with red trimmings as well. With Myui it was a simple winter jacket. For the maids they wore winter leggings with a large sweater that help hide away their tails and varied beanies.

"Looks nice," told Jaime.

"Well looks like we won't have to worry about drawing any attention unless the recognize the faces," told Turner.

"Hey Miller where guys at," asked Alex through his neural device.

"Uh, we're just by the food court, speaking of which are they hungry since last we ate was just before we landed," asked Miller to which Alex would ask them as they gave an answer of yes.

"Yeah they, so meet you over there," told Miller as he hanged up.

Soon they exited the store and began there walk to the food court as a when passing by a few people they didn't get any form of notice from them which meant the plan of disguise had actually worked.

"There they are," called out Turner.

At the food court that most of them were eating the various fast food at the food court which the Falmart natives where surprised at how their food were given so quickly and tasted good as well.

"So where will go next after this," asked Alex.

"Well we plan on going straight to Paris, though is they're anything our humbled quests would like to do before we leave," asked Jaime.

"How about a tour of the city," asked Myui.

* * *

 **Roma: Ascrivium Town Square 1400**

When the death of the commander of the territories was killed along with other officers and a group of Imperial soldiers were killed to which it was spread fast that it was the otherworlders that the populace begun to rebel though the army units quickly put them down as then a execution was to be held for them to which the MARCOM unit wasn't going to let that happen.

"Bowman you on the roof," asked Mason.

"Ya, though wasn't easy as I had to knock out two guys were noticed my skin, like shit for the stuff this place has, I thought a human that has darker skin would not be so strange to them" told Bowman.

"Questions later, launch the drone," told Mason to which out of Bowman's hand was a small drone in shape and size of a hummingbird to which it quickly took off in the air recording everything.

"To all you onlookers, this what happens when you think you could stand to the might of Sadera," yelled out an Imperial showing multiple people tied down with head on a block as a person with a large axe was present.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen mince meat," told Woods.

"You who do you think you are to stand up to a solider of the Empire," told the Imperial soldier.

"Me, just a marine passing through," told Woods as then with the snapping of his fingers a loud bang then instantly the Imperial's head being no more.

"Get them," yelled out another Imperial before sprayed down as Woods and Mason pulled ut their weapons as mason began to free the people being executed.

"Thank you," told a man as then he was freed from the chains holding him down.

"No problems now go," told Mason as the people that were to be executed ran with ground away from the scene.

Soon several Imperials with bows being pulled back for arrows lined up in formation.

"Archers fi-," before the lead soldier could finish his head was blown to pieces as then archers were immediately gunned down.

"Uh, I think we need to run," told Bowman as then loud flapping of wings was heard as looking up was a dragon.

"Oh fuck me," cursed out Woods.

Soon let out a quick breath of flames down on to the streets as some got caught as to which Bowman took a shot at the dragon's rider.

"Got the rider," told Bowman as he saw a body drop from the beast.

"Ok but now the thing is running wild," replied Woods as then the dragon began attacking randomly as it was no longer under the control of its rider.

"Fuck it, mom told me luck would always be on my side," told out Mason as when ducking for cover got out a plasma grenade and threw at the dragon as he somehow managed to time it right to the point that ball of plasma erupted at the dragon's face basically burning off a portion of the head.

"Nice throw," told Woods as soon Imperial spearmen began charging at them but were given a rain of bullets.

As they kept running as when encountering Saderan troops they simply shoot them as they went into an alley way as they then a hooded figure then opened the door.

"Aren't there supposed to be three of you," asked the hooded figure as then Bowman would jump them from the roof Imperial soldier an officer judging by his uniform.

"Was running on the roof when I saw I was on top of one of the makeshift troop barracks, which I quickly nabbed him," told Bowman as they quickly entered the building as the hooded figure made sure no one saw.

"Impressive show you gave the Imperials," told Marius as in his hands was a jug of wine.

"Thanks," told Woods as he grabbed a cup and had the drink poured inside.

"So what do you plan on doing now," asked Marius.

"You said they Empire had the people here opposing them sent off to the mines, do you know where some of them are," asked Mason.

"Uh, yes two of my men came from one with a large amount of workers and a lot of gold and iron comes from it, that'll be the best place to deliver the Empire another good punch to the face," told Marius.

* * *

 **That's a rap, if you have any issues please say in the reviews as I'll happily revise this chapter as I admit this chapter has mostly been an actual pain in writing. Also since the city tour is gonna be in the next chapter if any of you have been to Geneva can you pm me some info like popular tourist sites and places to go as I would greatly appreciate it from you. And I will make sure that the next chapter won't be much of a disappointment. I'm still struggling with having to write this via my phone and the stress of highschool, well while at home. Also stay safe out everyone and make sure you stay healthy.**


	18. Chapter 18

Now, don't hate me for this but this isn't an actual chapter as I'm only writing this due to the fact that this fanfiction is a sci-fi story with space battles to be involved in which I'm not gonna make my readers wait a year or more for it to come in the second story, so here you go.

* * *

 **Year: 2063**

 **Zozma System**

 **Planet of Xeroach**

 **Task Force 34**

 **Flagship: UNSF Athena**

The UNSF Athena the flaship of the task force made up of up to eleven ships was to lead the way for the invasion of the planet to free it from Rulark occupation.

"How many vessels are there," asked the Athena's captain, Juan Zhang.

"Up to more than three hundred, Captain," told the ship's AI.

"Not the best odds, though it can be done, Eliza at what time could they travel 200,000 kilometers asked Zhang.

"About 15 minutes," replied the Eliza

"Sir we are entering the system," told the helmsman.

"Drop out just at our main railguns maximum range, while for the Alan Shepard and Cheng Dong to begin go around the system to destroy any outposts in this system that could act as reinforcements and to warp at these coordinates when I say so " told Zhang.

"Copy," told the helmsman as to which the ships began to slow down their warp speed to then the warp bubble dissipated as the ships entered real space.

"Captain what are your orders," asked the Captain of the Frigate Orleans.

"All ships mark you targets and fire when your ready to do so," ordered Zhang.

Soon the ships oriented themselves with their anti-gravity pads for a quick movement to the desired direct with later using the RCS thrusters for exact positioning to then when in position as then a massive flash of a yellow light flashed out from the front as then streaks of light flew at incredible speeds as with the Athena and her fellow destroyers, moved a bit before firing from another round coming from it's second main railgun.

After more than a minute of wait the railgun rounds hit their marks tearing through the Rulark ships with complete ease as they managed to exit out of the back of them to hit another ship as some lucky shots involved destroying up to four vessels with the debris damaging others.

"Hit, thirty-three ships were destroyed with another eighteen damaged," reported the weapons officer as cheers erupted from the high kill count.

"Repeat process," ordered Zhang to which a minute was waited out for then more railgun fire erupted with similar results as before.

"Nineteen ships have been neutralized, another sixteen damaged, sir they're gaining speed faster than what was reported , recalculating time they'll be on us, ten minutes," told the AI.

"What can we expect of their weapons," asked Zhang.

"They use coilguns as they would be in the tens of kilotons with their nukes being up to megatons, they won't scratch our shields unless all of them decide to focus their fire on a corvette," told Eliza

"Noted, are they within range of the main laser," asked Zhang.

"Yes, shall we fire," asked the weapons operator.

"Fire at where their reactors are, make the ship destroy itself," ordered Zhang.

Soon enough red beams of light were fired as they struck where the Rularks reactors where to those immediately being engulfed in an explosion as the beams moved onto it's next target as a along the way of them moving the lasers hit other ships that were caught in the path of the beams cutting them apart before some of the sections exploded.

"Twenty-six ships destroyed, though were now in the range of their weapons and their launching fighters" told Eliza.

"Are they in range of all our weapons," asked Zhang.

"Yes," answered Eliza.

"Then it's even, open fire with all our guns, and also tell the Shepard and Dong to warp at the planet

Then the turrets on the UNSF vessels began rotating as the barrels were taking aim with then firing yellow streaks of light being the railgun shells were sent out as then twenty seconds later fired again with red beams of light in continuous streams fired out as they obliterated the Rulark ships with ease. Soon the Destroyers began orient their bows towards a Rulark ship as they then fired off their two plasma cannons located at the underside of the ships as they fired large bolts of plasma ten times a minute.

"Thirty ships were destroyed, though they just fired weapons," told Eliza.

"Let them at it, we can take a scratch."

Weapons fire erupted from the Rulark ships as they fired their railguns and nuclear missiles hit the shields of the UNSF vessels as blue ripples took form as no damage was done.

"State of our shields," asked Juan.

"At ninety-eight point two percent," stated Juan.

"Damn they're weak, continue firing also tell the Alan Shepard and Cheng Dong to warp at the planet now, have the Shepard engage in orbital bombardment and have their fighter mop up stragglers and obtain air superiority as the Cheng Dong is to guard them and give us aid in railgun fire," told Juan.

"Sending commands," told Eliza.

Soon the two ships warped at the planet as the two immediately scanned it to which multiple targets such as military bases, power plants, government buildings and the guard barracks for slave camps were identified as the Alan Shepard's missile launchers opened up to be fired on targets in large population centers as for the military bases were being targeted by the laser cannons. Then multiple missiles launched leaving behind streams of smoke and then red beams fired off as the laser turrets moved in striking their next target.

On the surface, military bases were engulfed in a red flash as then when dissipating all that could be seen was a crater with its surroundings charred black. Targets for the missiles had their round hit dead center as then from the impact a massive shock-wave was sent causing glass to shatter and cracks to form on old buildings as for the intended target it became engulfed in an explosion leaving behind a crater and cracks in the ground had formed due to the impact of launching it from orbit.

"Order their fighters to launch," told Zhang.

* * *

Soon up to four squadrons of FX-40s flew out of the hangar bays of the two corvettes.

"This is Serpent-1 all aircraft report in," told the flight leader with the nose art of an Asian dragon.

"Serpent-2 reporting in."

"This is Serpent-3, all green."

"This is Espada squadron reporting."

"This is Serpent, our objective is to further cripple enemy strength, squadrons are to separately engage surviving forces."

"All squadrons detecting enemy fighters, they're coming up, your weapons are in range," called a radar operator onboard the Shepard.

"Engaging Fox Two," told Serpent-1 as he and the rest of the pilots got missiles lock for their AIM-125.

Soon a missile streamed towards their targets at very high speeds as without the Rularks knowing what hit them had several aircraft explode from the impact and explosion coming from the missile's warhead.

"Splash, keep it up everyone," told Serpent-1 as he then locked on two targets and fired again.

"Bandits closing in fast," told the radar operator on the Shepard.

"Everyone remember just because you have shields doesn't mean your invincible as constant attack and the fact the thing has a small tendency to break down means that weapons fire could get through," reported Serpent-1 to which he was given the reply of "copy."

"Targets 30 kilometers," called the Alan Shepard's radar operator.

"Fire again, Fox Two," told Serpent-1 as then another AIM-125 shot out from the internal weapons bay flying to its targets and destroying it.

"Bandits down to fifty, keep it up," ordered Serpent-1 as he then fired his AIM-18 which the other pilots followed.

Then their cockpit had warnings blaring as the Rulark fighters fired missiles at them as many pilots reacted quickly making a sharp turn while increasing speed as there those that reactions were stiff as the missile hit them though shields blocked them.

"Report damage," told Espada flight leader.

"Shields down to 91% percent.

"Bandits are within five kilometers," told the radar technician.

"Everyone prepare to dogfight," told Serpent-1 as then soon the Rulark fighters were within visual range as the Meteor pilots were alerted to missile locks to which they began moving erratically to get out of it pulling maneuvers that would have killed pilots of the early 21st century.

"I got missile lock," told Serpent-2, "Fox Three."

"Bandit in front, guns, guns, guns, guns," told Serpent 1 as he managed to fire his plasma cannons destroying the Rulark fighter instantly as he now held the title of first gun kill of the war.

"Nice one," called out Serpent-1's wingman.

"Chasing, damn fighters have better performance," told Serpent-3 as he was chasing his target but it begin outrunning and outturning her.

"If you can't get them, switch to another target," told Serpent-1 as he fired another missile which landed another hit.

"Got my fifth kill, four more to go for ace," yelled Serpent-3 as he quickly chased another fighter trying to get a lock.

"Your on five, I already got eight, wait now nine," told Serpent-2 as he got another bandit with his cannons.

"Several bandit are tailing me, they're chipping away at my shields, fuckin spammers," cursed out Serpent-4.

"I'm getting them," replied Serpent-1 as he then charged direction to assist his squadron member.

He then caught up to the three enemy fighters as he then fired his cannons ending in two kills as the third one pulled away but was killed by missile.

"Everyone your missile is already down by half, use canons at most if you can," told Serpent-1 seeing how he was down to three AIM-18s and two AIM-125s.

"Bandit in my sights, guns, guns, guns," told Serpent-3 as he was tailing a Rulark fighter which started to gain speed and began turning hard to which he immediately had his thrust vectors in the front go full out leading to his nose pointing at the Rulark's cockpit while keeping his finger on the trigger to which he had earned his sixth kill.

"Three more to go, baby," screamed out Serpent-3 as then he spotted a Rulark fighter that was going to pass him to which he began leading his target and then pressing the trigger ending in another kill," make that two more."

"This guy clearly got some good training," told Serpent-1 as he was being tailed to which he then pulled a kulbit maneuver while firing his canon shredding his opponent.

"But it isn't good enough," told Serpent-1 as then chasing another bandit to which he immediately fired a missile.

"Serpent-1, you're already down to two missiles, return back for rearming," called out the radar technician.

"I still got guns, and maybe to try something new," told Serpent-1 as when being chased he pulled a cobra maneuver, but had it so that the chasing Rulark fighter crashed into him.

"Ok, someone add purposed collision to the dogfight instruction manuals," cheered out Serpent-1.

"Major, you're a god-damn lunatic," called out Serpent-2.

"Serpent-1 your shields are down by eighty-seven percent," called out the Alan Shepherd's radar Operator.

"I'll make sure it won't go down by fifty-percent," replied Serpent-1 before he fired a missile getting another kill.

"The chief is definitely gonna beat the shit out of you," the radar operator told which earned a few laughs.

"Ok, I think we downed them all, kill count everyone," asked Serpent-1.

"Fifteen," told Serpent-2.

"Sixteen" told Serpent-4.

"I got twelve" told Serpent-3.

"Everyone, with this I say today is the day for a good celebration as we're all aces," told out Serpent-1 as his squadron cheered on.

"All aircraft, we've set targets for strategic bombing, as you guys have two bombs, unless Serpent-1 somehow managed to pull another stunt," told the radar operator.

"Fifty credits, aircraft kill with a bomb," replied Serpent-1.

"After the stuff you pulled, I'll already know the answer," replied the radar operator.

"Hey Galvez, how about first one gets a hundred, and paying for a week of beer," Espada-1 challenged.

"Ok, your on Guerrero," replied Serpent-1.

"Hold it guys, I got another bogie going at 200,000 kilometers an hour, straight for us," told the radar operator.

"Another kill for me," told Serpent-3 as he then sped towards the unknown.

"High radiation signature, it's a nuke everyone evade!" called out radar technicians.

"I'm a shoot it down," told Serpent-3 as he then fired a missile.

"No, Serpent-3 diseng-," before anything said a bright flash of light was seen as then a large explosion engulfing several UNSF fighters as it send out a shockwave knocking out fighters that managed to escape the blast.

* * *

"Captain, The Shepherd had one of their fighter squadrons attacked by a nuke," told the AI.

"Survivors," asked Zhang.

"Only two members of Serpent Squadron managed to get at a far distance as their craft wasn't destroyed, though the blast knocked out their engines and into the planet's gravity, he's already in it's mesosphere," told the AI.

"Get a tracking beacon on him so when the landing force comes they can save him," told the Captain.

"We're now within visual range," called out Eliza as Zhang through the ships cameras could see the enemy ships.

"Set laser turrets to rapid pulse," ordered Zhang.

That instead of firing straight beams that the lasers were being fired in individual bolts that were spewed out at a rate of thirty a minute which increased overall firepower though the canons were missing some of their shots.

"Enemy ship is attempting to ram us," told one of the officers on the bridge as a Rulark had it's engines on full, firing all it's weapons as it attempted to collide with the Destroyer though just only crashed into the shields as it part of the ship were being scraped off in it's continued attempt of ramming as it's thrusters were seen going full.

"End it's time," ordered Zhang as the Athena's laser batteries opened up on the engine section of the Rulark ship as well as the location of its reactor which in response the entire ship exploded as it caused the Athena and vessels close by to rock a bit.

"Damage?"

"Shields done to eighty-seven percent, the ship's reactor was a literal anti-matter bomb," told Eliza.

"Let's keep a distance from them, there are still a lot of them, can't get cocky right now everyone," told Zhang as the fleet went in reverse in try and keep their distance which at best was only a hundred miles apart before the Rulark closed back in.

"Detecting enemy fighters incoming, they all have nuclear warheads on them," told Eliza.

"Amount and their yield," asked Zhang.

"Counting up to more than two-thousand fighters with the nukes they're carrying being thirty to eighty megatons with some being around in one-hundred megatons, the damage they would is bring our shields down to eighty or seventy percent at most," told Eliza.

"Initiate anti-aircraft and anti-missile field have all bofors and railgun turrets one, four, five, six switch to type 3 shells," ordered the Captain.

Soon at his orders in the first time in a century the 40mm bofors gun would be used again in it's intended role as they and the railgun turrets aimed their guns.

"Missiles have been fired," a bridge officer called out.

"Fire flak," ordered Zhang.

Soon at a rate of a thousand rounds per minute, the bofors began firing their shells as large amounts of flak surround the ship as the railgun turrets fired as well in support producing a shield of shrapnel. As the missiles gotten closer they exploded from making contact with the shrapnel as the were at a distance that their destructive power meant nothing other than the shockwave. Then there a few fighters that tried to get in close but were destroyed in seconds from the flak.

"Give them a taste of their own medicine, launch our fighters as well and arm them with nukes," ordered as the ship slightly shook again from another suicide run that while it was destroyed at a farther distance than the first attempt, it was still too close for comfort.

Minutes later FX-40s exited out the hangar bays of the ships as they began flying in formation towards the Rulark fleet who had put up their anti-aircraft defenses as missiles and guns were fired. The meteors out instinct began dodging the incoming fire though there was no point since you have shields.

That when the Meteors when in range fired off their nuclear missiles as they immediately pulled away in not wanting to get caught in the blast as some managed to get a few kills off at chasing Rulark fighters. That as the missiles were dodging and weaving through the hail of anti-aircraft fire that within thirty miles the tip of the missiles opened up to reveal 6 smaller missiles to which launched as now the Rulark ships now had to deal 6 times as many threats as they had now.

Soon enough the missiles struck resulting in numerous ships destroyed from the power of it or ships getting damaged from debris of the ones that were destroyed.

"How many," asked Zhang.

"Thirteen down, shit Rularks just launched another salvo of nukes," called out Eliza.

"Have all our fighters return as quick as possible," ordered Zhang.

The Meteors when getting the alert went full afterburners in heading back towards their ships, to which they managed to reach them quickly switching over to VTOL mode to land in the ship's hangar though then a few of the fighters that were behind in the heat of the moment couldn't switch to VTOL and slow down enough had resulted in several crashes.

"Several ships has reported several crashes within the hangar," told the Comns officer.

"Casualties and do any of them need to withdraw," asked Zhang.

"All injuries are among the pilots, all ships have fire suppression systems on, and that have all ordnance within the hangars deactivated, though the Manarov has a fuel leak from a collision," the communications officer told.

"Have them warp at far enough distance to just provide main-railgun support, and if gets bad, they leave the fight entirely," ordered Zhang as the officer complied to which the corvette pulled away firing as much as it could before going to warp.

"All ships full speed ahead, make our fighters way back more easier, and to lay down covering fire against incoming missiles have the railguns fire type 3 at a distance just behind our fighters and to fire bofors that isn't in the general area of them, Captain out."

The UNSF ships moved forward as the railguns had set their flak rounds to go off at a mile distance away from the fighters coming back. With the ongoing flak screen that soon enough all the fighters managed to land back on their ships.

"Eliza have our main lasers be fully charged to where they could last longer, divert power from our weapons if you must, as well as to our engines to go at full speed without stopping, as rely this order to the other ships," told Zhang.

"Copy," replied Eliza.

"Have all ships line up in a single formation and have main laser fire go at an angle of ninety degrees," told Zhang which caused a few raising eyebrows.

"Relaying orders now," told Eliza as the small fleet moved into a single file line as the Athena was in the lead.

"Are all enemy ships within range of the main laser," asked Zhang as looking at the around still hundred strong Rulark fleet.

"Yes, though I would like to what you are planning, Sir?" asked Eliza.

"Lets just call this the train of death," told Zhang with a smirk.

Soon enough the UNSF ships began to line up in a single formation.

"All ships charge head on, and fire main lasers on my order," told Zhang as then the ships engines lit up as they began going at their max speed towards the Rulark fleet who also began charging them until they up close again.

"Fire main lasers," ordered Zhang.

Soon red beams of the lasers extended outwards in that they would cut through the ships in two pieces to then the chance getting cut again by A UNSF ship tailing behind.

"All vessels, barrel roll now," ordered Zhang as then his destroyer began to roll about as more Rulark ships would began to get cut down as the ships behind the Destroyer followed suit.

"Now I now what you meant by train of death," laughed out Eliza as the UNSF fleet maneuver had resulted in there being 24 broken wrecks of the Rulark fleet.

"They're launching nukes and are going for another suicide," called the ships radar operator.

"Direct laser fire toward the nukes if it gets you a hit on a ship, leave our shields and point-defense to the rest," ordered Zhang.

The main lasers were then redirected their beams towards the incoming nukes which destroyed it before it could explode which some managed to cut upon the Rulark ships which left only six left which were frantically charging at them while firing every weapon.

"Finish them off," ordered out Zhang to which the main lasers lashed out at the remaining Rulark fleet with the last being killed by the Manarov's railgun as now it's nothing but pieces of metal spanning from the planet's lunar orbit outward by a couple hundred thousand kilometers.

"AO is clear is sir, we got them all," told the radar technician.

"Good, when will the landing force come in," asked Zhang.

"Five minutes," reported the communications officer.

"Ok, have all ships began full orbital bombardment," ordered Zhang as the ships moved into position with their sides to the planet for a full broadside on their designated targets.

* * *

 **Program has ended**

In a room was a person in simple clothing who had their eyes closed as if they were sleeping to which his eyes opened up as he got out of the chair he was in as he took a look around the room he was in which was that of a guestroom

"Juan, told a feminine voice.

"Coming, honey," told the Captain now Admiral.

He soon left the room he was in moving down a hallway to then going down the home's stairs to which then now being in the living room.

"You finished up kid," asked Juan to a child that was seven years old.

On the small table, that being built was a model of an old sea-faring Ticonderoga Class Cruiser.

"Almost done Grandpa," told the child as he continued adding on the radar mast to which he finally finished.

"Now which gal, is it gonna be Nate," asked Juan as the child began painting the number sixty on the hull.

"Normandy," the child told.

Then from his neural device he got an alert message from which id was that of military.

"Yes," to whoever called him.

"Admiral, High Command has called for the entire admiralty to meet at Headquarters for a conference within forty-eight hours," told the woman on the phone.

"Can you tell me why," asked Juan.

"Everything is to be off the books, and it's regarding something that he wants everyone to know immediately."

"Can't I just do video conference," told Juan with some frustration.

"Sorry, sir but Lord Admiral Jacob Rodney has called for it to be in person as supposedly everything's to be only be known with eyes and ears, as he doesn't want possible hacking into the video connection," told the woman on the other side.

"Ugh, how long will this thing be," Juan asked with frustration though was trying to hide it.

"Just a single day is what being planned," told the caller.

"So do I go there on my own or do I go to the nearest base," asked Juan.

"Last option," told the caller which the Admiral hanged up.

"Dad what is it," asked a man in his mid-thirties.

"I got a call from Command they want me at Headquarters for some meeting," told the Zhang.

"How long dear," asked his wife.

"They said for about a day, so hopefully I won't actually miss the holidays," told the Zhang to reassure his family.

"Well I guess it was smart of me to bring along your uniform," told

* * *

 **Xenorach**

The planet of Xeroach is similar to that of Earth though is 19% larger though there is only a 3% increase in gravity compared to Earth, distance from it's sun is 147,500,000 kilometers, has 372 day orbit, day length is 25 hours, a single moon similar to that of Earth's, average temperature rated at 17°C, as it has four major landmass which make up 40% of the planet.

The planet is rich in minerals such as iron, titanium, plutonium, and a metal specific to the system itself dubbed by the inhabitants as lijinalk which is used ship engine components.

The population of the planet is made by Xenorans, which are human-like though with skin that of a light-red with an age length of 130 and a human population with DNA match of 87% to those of Earth adding up to 12 billion people, 7 billion Xenorans and 5 billion "Humans"

Before it was invaded by the Rulark the planet's civilization was similar to that of Earth in the 1890s, with several Imperial powers that had large holdings over other territories similar to that of European Colonial Empires.

When invaded by the Rulark in our time of 2016, that most nations capitulated within weeks with the longest being two months as by the time the Rulark had launched nuclear weapons to put down further resistance, more than 70% of the planet had been conquered with the casualties being estimated 30 million, as some of the planet's militaries kept on fighting for some time retreating to wilderness areas establishing resistance movements that used hit-and-run tactic on military convoys with the goal of stealing weapons and began terror bombings on the Rulark populace, as navy ships were also involved, by simple raids on ports before being sunk until some fled to remote islands staying in contact with land based units via telegrams.

In that time the Rulark had enslaved most of the population as they began the process of destroying the inhabitants original buildings in favor of their own, as by the time of liberation only 30% of major buildings of cultural and historical significance had remained.

The Liberation of Xenorach in Operation Owl Claw involved sending down special forces on the planet to meet with resistance groups with the goal of supplying weapons to them as three days later an attack lead by a small flotilla of ships lead by Fleet Captain Juan Lin Zhang. Ships in the operation were three destroyers, Athena, Cronus, and Odysseus. Four Frigates, Orleans, Warsaw, Shanghai, and Minsk. Five Corvettes, Alan Shepard, Chen Dong, Musa Manarov, Boris Murokov, and Sergei Revin. The space battle began when the ships warped at their main railgun maximum range and began firing ending up to 52 ships destroyed to then the Rulark reacted and began charging at the UNSF Fleet which the flotilla countered this by firing off their main lasers to then firing most of their armaments.

While the Rulark fleet was engaged, the corvettes Alan Shepard and Cheng Dong warped at the planet and began firing at military infrastructure with free reign with the first casualty occurring when a nuke was launched from the planet, with two fighter pilots KIA and another two being forced to crash planetside.

As the Rulark fleet began to dwindle with no real change in tides that ships began restoring to suicide runs by colliding with the UNSF ships and having their reactors set off to explode and the usage of nukes in mass. The battle would soon end in the performing of the so called "slicing drill" maneuver as the UNSF ships lined up in a single file line from front to back and began to charge in the midst of the Rulark fleet and using their main lasers to cut down Rulark ships along the way which won the battle for space as the fleet began a two hour long orbital bombardment and launching air raids, with some equipment being dropped down for the slaves to use with special forces and marines to assist them with the goal of using the slave hubs as landing points for the true invasion force.

Soon the true landing force of the operation being up to two million men and women, twenty thousand ground vehicles, and five thousand aircraft. The beachheads were the captured slave hubs which had large landing bays that could accommodate the UNSF landing craft. Fighting for the planet would last up to three weeks, as the final battle would occur at what would be the planet's now Capitol of Wyqoralo as the final moments involved navy ships that belong to the nation of the city firing on the Rulark colonial administration building which caused it to collapse as all Rulark forces would surrender two days later.

Casualties for the UNSF was of 100,000 wounded and 48,000 dead as the Xenorach people was 20 million wounded and 6 million dead. Rulark casualties is 23 milllion wounded and 12 million dead.

Around 60 million Rularks were forced to leave the planet under the conditions of the treaty signed by the UNSF and Rulark Government with an estimated one million Rularks that stayed behind who had began restoring to terrorism as the latest one being the kidnapping of twenty children from a school being held for ransom but was thwarted.

After the war, reconstruction efforts were to begin with the rebuilding of cities and the education of the population. The established government was headed by surviving monarchs with the major leader being Queen Sitosriah of the Royal Republic of Zequemual who had called for a parliamentary government for the planet with surviving monarch being figureheads of state similar to that of Britain.

The reconstruction effort had made the planet be similar to that Europe with it's architecture being that of the world's original structures, Rulark buildings that were kept and newly made ones that was a blend of the Xenorach architecture designs and that of Earth.

The planet's economy revolves around the mining of metals and especially lijinalk, farming as the planet is home to currently the most spiciest chili pepper known as Ligynuz, tourism due to being one of the only world that didn't had its entire civilization erased from existence by the Rulark, textiles, and the Rulark shipyards on the planet's moon and its factories that makes engines to travel at near light speed.

The planet's form of defense is the UNSF 12th Fleet Carrier Task Group 14 and Destroyer Division 20 which adds up to one carrier, two cruisers, eight destroyers, five frigates, and seven corvettes with accompanying support vessels. The planet is protected with 8 defense platforms orbiting the planet and having one completed railgun for Project Stonehenge. Ground Force is made up of 3 million troops made of Marines, Army, and Colonial Guard.

* * *

Hoped you enjoy check out the Channel Kirito1776CW UNSF as I'm doing a series of videos that will explain things in the series


End file.
